


Stormbringer

by Vallari



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Clack, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallari/pseuds/Vallari
Summary: Cloud is a good for nothing delinquent, simply put by everyone who knows him by his face and his name. He lives everyday just to survive, and he wonders when will come the time he can leave his kind of life behind. Will he live and die in the slums? Or is he destined for something greater? [AU / Clack] Multi-chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So I've got another story.. I admit this was easier to write, hence the length. Just a warning though, this story is fast-paced. Really different from the way I write.. kinda. Hope you enjoy though! Reviews are welcome!

.

Cloud is a good for nothing delinquent, simply put by everyone who knows him by his face and his name. Orphaned at the age of ten, he learned to fend for himself in order to survive the ruthless world he was shoved in, only armed with the last of wisdoms his young mother had left. Day after day, he struggled but kept on, hardened by pain and polished by bruises. Six years later, with a prettier face and a sharper mind, he still fights on, dreaming of the day when he’ll finally break away from this curse of a life. He makes use of everything he’s got after all.

.

Zack dashed through the streets of Midgar, running past the morning rush of people. He is going to be late. Looking at his watch for the tenth time, he gritted his teeth as he willed for his legs to run faster. He needs to catch the next train no matter what, or he’ll hear the another one of Genesis’ never-ending litany about punctuality. Man, how he hated those. Mind wandering, he found himself cursing as he collided with someone, the impact almost making him stumble. The other person landed in his ass to the ground though, and another curse left his mouth.

“Shit! Sorry! I was really in a hurry. You okay?” The brunet asked frantically, stretching out his hand to help the boy. The said boy didn’t say anything, only looking at him through the hood of his gray jacket, but reached for his hand nonetheless.

“I’m fine.” The boy finally said, looking down as he dusted his pants, his hood sliding off of his head. It revealed a shock of blonde hair, refreshingly spiking in every direction. It complimented his very blue eyes. He looked up to meet his gaze for a second, before turning his back on him to walk away.

“Well.. I’m really sorry buddy!” Zack repeated at his retreating back. He watched the boy for a moment as he walked further, the boy slipping the cover back to his blonde head.

He huffed as he reached Sector Seven’s station, slowing a little to catch some air. He took the stairs two at a time to the platform, finally allowing himself much needed breath. He really wished that his bike was functional at the moment, but the repairs are taking too long. He caught the train thankfully, swiping his card at the turnstile and slipping through the closing doors. Leaning his back at the closed door, he slipped his hand to his pocket to retrieve a handkerchief. To his utter horror, it wasn’t there. He reached his other hand to the other pocket and cursed, realizing that it is also not in there, along with his wallet. He wiped his hand along his face, attempting to control the frustration that is creeping through his body.

.

Cloud smiled a little, counting and slipping the Gil into his pocket. He rummaged a little into the contents of the wallet, finding mostly, IDs, and credit cards. Staring at the ID before him, his smile grew a little wider. This Zack Fair, has got a lot of money in his wallet, doesn’t he? Poor thing must be pissed right now looking for it. He looked at his handsome tiny face a little longer before replacing the contents back where it came from. If he’s lucky enough, he might come looking for it, he got his IDs after all. Those are what they always wanted back, and their cards. He wasn’t supposed to pick him, really, because he used to go for the inconspicuous ones. But he was eye-catching as hell, running around like that, tall, tan, spiky slicked-back raven hair, black long-sleeved shirt tucked neatly. And he wasn’t wrong, guys like that got a ton of Gil. He released a yawn as he stretched like a cat, hands above his head and feet dangling to the steps of a rusty staircase. There will be good food for tonight, and for that, he rejoiced internally. He climbed back to their dingy apartment above, spirits high.

He pushed open the ever creaky door, scanning for the familiar sight of Aerith. He could smell something being cooked in the kitchen, and headed for it.

“Hey Aer. Where are the others?” He asked the brunette, her long braided hair and red apron swishing as she turned around to greet him. A warm smile grazed her face, eyes lighting up at the mention of her name.

“Heeey! They went out for a while. Tifa and Reno got _gigs_. Marlene is playing outside with Denzel. They left me all alone in here!” She gave him a defeated look, her lips pouting at the thought. The blonde smiled at that, sitting himself at the small table, foot in the chair.

“I earned four thousand Gil today.” The blonde said nonchalantly, regarding the brunette mildly. She looked at him again, a little astonished, a small frown appearing in her smooth forehead.

“Oh. Cloud— I’m happy, but please just be careful, okay?” the brunette said, worry dripping from her words. She continued her cooking, her back facing Cloud once more.

“You should stop worrying about it. I just do it rarely now anyway.”

“I know, but— what if you angered a truly nasty person? I don’t want you to get hurt anymore.”

He smiled again at that and he knows that the frown in her face eased. Cloud was still thankful he had friends that truly care for him. Without them, who knows what kind of soulless person he will be? It is so easy to belong to the rottenest of people in the slums. He knows he isn’t doing the most righteous of things either but at least he’s not that far gone compared to the shithole _they’re_ in. Drugs are a big no. It dulls his senses and with a stature like his, he relies on it very much along with his speed. Pretty similar with Reno he thought, that said redhead being quite fast with his reflexes too. He wondered idly what type of ‘gig’ they are into right now. He likes to drag Tifa along with him mostly, and it gives them less worry. He’s pretty dumb at times, after all.

Cloud walked towards the door, the little peace he had being interrupted by the bellowing voice of their landlord. Opening the door, it revealed an angry-looking Cid, toothpick in his mouth.

“Oi. Rent’s due. Pay up.” The middle-aged blonde man said, voice raspy and breath smelling like tobacco. Cloud reached for his pocket, fishing one five-hundred Gil. He shoved it in his waiting hand, not uttering a single word. Cid only stared back, chewing his toothpick.

“Tell Aerith there’s a lotta tea Shera made back home. I hate it. She better come pick it up.”

.

Zack sighed as he massaged his aching temples. Losing his wallet and his ID’s were just the _greatest_ thing. It could have fallen out, or more importantly, stolen by a certain blonde kid he had bumped into earlier this morning. Damn, he needed those ID’s. It’s his access to the office facilities after all. Everyone knows it’s such a pain in the butt to get another one. It could be worse though, his phone could’ve been gone with it too, but at least he still has it. Most of his clients contacts are there. Angeal was pretty sympathetic with him thankfully, lending him more than enough money to last a week or so. Genesis was a little prickly about it, spouting the importance of losing company properties and possible breach of information. After all, anyone bright enough simply needs to check the Shinra logo printed in those to know their value. It has been two years and this office setting is still not suiting him at all. They could’ve given him more field work instead but alas, it looks like he’ll be spending more time facing paper works and investors.

Zack spun from his chair and eyed Kunsel who was obviously bored to his wits, gesturing him for a drink after work when he caught his attention. The other grinned momentarily and whipped his head back to his laptop as Genesis passed by along with Angeal. The excruciating meeting is about to end he noticed, and sighed in relief. He was getting antsy already, sitting and not listening for almost half the day in front of his babbling higher-ups. Sephiroth is nowhere to be seen of course, having the ultimate power to excuse himself from these kinds of meetings. Sometimes he wished he made it into his level just for this sole reason.

.

The evening was still young but Zack and Kunsel called it a night, opting to take it easy and just relax so they can have more energy to face the next boring day ahead. They have both already expressed their sentiments regarding their future with Shinra, and somehow it made Zack feel less miserable. He was walking downtown past the night time shops of Sector seven, when he caught a glimpse of someone familiar. His gray hoodie was pulled back, his blonde spiky hair sticking out. He was leaning on one of the sidewalk railings, hands in his pocket. They have seen each other. He consciously walked towards the kid, stopping to a safe distance from the side. He was surprised when the blonde began to talk to him.

“I’ve got your wallet.” The blonde said as he stood straight, body shifting towards Zack.

“How did you get it? I’m pretty sure I didn’t drop it in your hands.” The brunet replied, eyeing him carefully.

“Do you want it back?”

Zack flashed a smile to that.

“Hmmm.. Let me guess, how _much_ do you want for it?”

“Ten thousand. If not, I’ll just probably give it to someone who can max out your credit limit very fast.”

“Whoa there. Are you really being serious right now, kid? What makes you think that my card still works?” the brunet replied, smile still plastered on his face.

“Do I look like I’m kidding? Of course I had it checked.”

“You think I wouldn’t report you to the police right now?”

“I’ve probably had gone by then.” The blonde easily retorted, shrugging.

“I’m a fast runner, you know.” The brunet fired back, amused.

“We’ll see about that.”

“Oh cmon’ kiddo, can’t you just return it to me nicely? I’ll even treat you to dinner afterwards. What do you say?” Zack asked, cocking his head slightly, eyes bright.

“That you’re simply annoying.”

Zack laughed hard, throwing his head back.

“What the hell man, I’m broke you know. My friend even treated me to lunch earlier! So how about five thousand?”

Cloud restrained himself from sighing. This was proving to be getting more and more difficult by the moment. Either this guy is insane, or he was just obviously making fun him. It wears his patience off every passing second. Out of the many people he had encountered, this one was the weirdest of them all. There is even no sign of the other man being angry. There was no trace of malice, no grudge, and no fist flying towards his face. There was simply no danger at the situation at all. Cloud darted towards the raven haired man and stretched out his hand. This is better than nothing anyway.

“Five thousand and a dinner.”

.

The dinner on a noodle shop was proving to be even more weirder, with the brunet talking to him carelessly, like nothing happened, like he didn’t just rob him, extort him, or like they didn’t just meet twenty minutes ago. He was asking him all sorts of questions, and he found himself answering most of them. He was eyeing him strangely all that time, like he was looking for something in him, or something he might do. It was unnerving, and he cannot thoroughly enjoy the food.

“Why do you need so much money anyway?”

“Why do you even ask? You like gossip?”

“Nah. I’m just curious. I’ve seen the entirety of the slums you know.”

“I really don’t need your sympathy.”

“Like I said, I’m just curious. I mean, my life from Gongaga is also pretty poor.”

“So you’re from the country side?”

“Yeah. When I was old enough I came here.”

“And what of your parents?”

“They remained poor for a couple more years until I was able to support them, that is.”

“I don’t even understand why we’re having this conversation.”

“Because you feel like you can trust me.”

“I don’t.”

Cloud finished his noodles, the brunet laughing at his side. The guy had proved to be lacking any sense of boundaries. He just met him but he talks to him like he was his acquaintance. He was used to the people in the slums, the rude, ill-mannered ones, the angry, obscenity-filled conversations, the ruckus and the threats, the gang fights, riots, and every kind of nasty one can think about. This was so refreshingly pleasant, and he is quite hating it, feeling like it was all just a pretense. He didn’t trust him a bit.

Or does he?

.

Leaving the shop, Zack is proving that he is keeping his word, flashing the five thousand Gil in front of his face. He was grinning once again, as he laid out his hand in exchange. Cloud placed the wallet to his open palm.

“I really hope this helps you, you know.”

The remark caught the blonde off guard. It sounded really sincere, and for once, the brunet stopped smiling. He snatched the money from his hand, securing it in his pocket. He never felt so guilty until now.

.

“Well I hope I’ll never see you again.”

.

“Ahh! Reno’s back.” Aerith exclaimed, beaming to see his flaming red hair. He returned the gesture and grinned at her, flashing his toothy smile in her direction.

“Yo.” Is the only thing he said before plopping down to the sofa heavily.

“Where’s Tifa? How did it go?” the brunette inquired eagerly, standing beside Cloud.

“Tif’s will be back a little later. She said she wanted to buy stuff. And— of course it went well. I’m not like Cloud here messing everything up, yo.”

The said blonde snorted at the remark, folding his arms in front of him. He almost rolled his eyes.

“Yeah? Says the idiot that got arrested twice already.”

“Well. Not anymore spiky-head.”

The redhead replied, fishing something from inside his jacket. He waived a small gun in front of him, grinning ear to ear.

“Where the hell did you get that?” The blonde asked, jaw tightening. It was extremely difficult to get a gun in Midgar. There was a ban and it is exclusively used only by the police. If you get caught with it, you might as well get shot yourself. Lives in the slums were disposable, anyways.

“Salty? I’ve got a part time ya know.”

“What? Being a snitch?” The blonde remarked, curious. The redhead just shrugged, tucking his gun out of sight. Aerith’s face is no longer excited.

“This seems dangerous Reno.” Aerith commented meekly, face full of concern.

“Pays well. Plus I can get past those fuckin’ Turks any day!” Reno was grinning again.

“I can recommend ya, if ya want, spiky-head.”

Cloud unfolded his arms at that, turning to face the window behind him instead.

“I’m not interested.”

Tifa bursted through the door at that moment, boots clunking against the wooden floor. She walked straight to Reno after exclaiming a short “I’m back!” to everyone. The redhead stretched his arm to her halfway, pulling the brunette down to his lap.

“So, you’ve got something for me?” Reno asked immediately, clutching the brunette at her waist. She giggled and punched him lightly in return, receiving an amused “ow!” in return.

“Yeah. Something that can make you shut-up.” Tifa finally said, eyes sparkling.

Aerith seemed to be blushing, while Cloud watched in indifference. The blonde lifted his weight from the window and walked out. Aerith followed suit, mumbling “I’m gonna look for the kids” before disappearing somewhere. Cloud ended up outside, strolling the slums of Sector seven. He had contemplated on what Reno had said, but decided that being an informant to the Turks does not suit him well. Reno is definitely more qualified for a job like that. He just can’t go sneaking around asking and scavenging for whatever information they needed him to retrieve. Reno is more creative in that part more than him. What he can do better is to do the fighting instead, not having that much patience with intricate plans of an espionage.

Lost in thought, he realized he had wandered once again to the slums only playground. Even in its ruined shabby state, children still played in it in the morning, sometimes even at night. Now it was empty, his only companion were the blinking lights and laughter coming from the pubs and the food stalls not far. He himself had never played in it when he was young, yet he somehow feels at ease with it. Not as peaceful like the abandoned church, but quiet enough for someone to think and observe. Like what _they_ are doing now, he thought.

He should have seen it coming from miles away. Slum thugs do not forget grudges anyway. But this was fine really, he thought, or rather convinced himself. There were about ten of them. There was one of him. That still okay. He had saved enough money and Aerith knows where he hides it, away from Reno. He could walk out of this with bruises, cuts, two black eyes, broken bones, even a knife wound. Or maybe, he wouldn’t be able to walk out of it at all. He unclenched his fists inside the pocket of his hoodie, stilling his breath. He slipped his right hand out, and reached for his back pocket. He always liked his foldable knife, he thought, flicking his wrists to snap it open. It was the very first thing he had bought for himself after all. If he was with Reno, he’s pretty sure this wouldn’t end up as badly, and they’ve might probably have kicked dirt in their faces, at least for the most of them. But the said redhead isn’t here right now.

Slowly but deliberately they creeped in, faces mocking and hungry.

“If it isn’t stormbringer Cloud huh? We’re glad to see you again, finally. How’d you’ve been these days? Biggs and Wedge were still pretty much.. I don’t know, I guess broken? You know, can’t even walk and all.”

The leader smiled at him, and Cloud breathed the thick air of revenge, suffocating him. His gang days with Avalanche is done a long time ago. He needed them, and they needed him, but things have changed and so does he, and in the end shit has been done. He had put it behind his back already but clearly, his past mistakes were still here to haunt him.

“If you didn’t ditch the mission, everything could’ve gone right you know. Well, we couldn’t blame you if you got scared, yeah? Really, no hard feelings, Cloud. We did not want to ever see your face again either. So, this will be the last time. And this is for the group you abandoned, _you_ ungrateful piece of shit.”

Cloud held the knife tightly in front of him, legs apart, his senses going overdrive with alertness. His blood was pumping double-time, body heat rising uncomfortably. He can feel the trickle of sweat going down his temple. No warnings had been made.

The first three of them attacked him fervently, adrenaline rushing, but so was he. He managed to dodge them pretty quickly, the knives thrown in his direction slicing thick air. They were up with their hands a blink later, throwing punches in every direction, but he still got a knife. He managed to block some, his knife cutting open sleeves and arms. One had screeched in pain as his fingers were sliced harshly. _At least they were still intact._ One has his palm on his stomach and is cursing him to hell and back. The other one, well, he wouldn’t last long with a stab in his kidney.

The leader whistled in response, slowly clapping in front of his men.

“Wow. You’re still as good as ever, blondie. It’s such a shame, really, we could’ve been the greatest team, you see? But this will be the end of the road for you.”

Brass knuckles, more knives, a baseball bat, and a broken sword. The brawlers of Avalanche aren’t creative the least. Aside from a few, mostly knife throwers, they were just normal thugs. What is deadly though, are those brass knuckles. They can knock him out with a single hit in the forehead. There was very little option he’s got. Dodge knives and get hit in the head? He cannot afford that. Too easy for them. Don’t get hit in the head and dodge the knives? He can try, but all in all, he was really, utterly screwed.

.

It was actually a pleasant evening, he thought as he sped through Midgar, his favorite companion in tow. The wind in his face was nice, the evening was still young, but most of all, the speed was driving him on edge, burning away his false adrenaline rush. For now, this would do, he thought, until the cravings in the pit of his stomach will be satiated. He slowed his motorcycle down as he came closer to the urban areas of Midgar, avoiding drawing too much attention. He really doesn’t feel like mingling in the busy streets in the upper plate, everything looking like some kind of jumbled mess everywhere. Kunsel also preferred the same, and they used to go to some hole in the wall bars in the slums below. Everything felt a little simpler in there. He came to a halt still quite far from his destination, the name Seventh Heaven blinking at eye sight. Something had caught his attention, and he needed to stop. Hands tight around the handlebars, he watched. Not more than a minute later, he was walking towards them.

There _were_ ten of them, Zack counted, minus the three lying limp on the ground. The fourth one was bleeding like hell in his middle and trying to stop it, the remaining six flanking one kid. He can tell that the knife in front of _him_ was shaking, most probably from pain. The color of crimson was spreading from his right arm, staining his gray hoodie. It will get harder for him to keep his hand up. He’s got bruises somewhere else but he can think about that later. His feet were dragging him faster.

Zack cracked his knuckles.

“Hey, Cloud buddy!” The brunet called, everyone hitting a stop suddenly to look at his direction. He was about five paces behind them but his fist still collided to the first person he managed to grab in a wink of an eye. He had sent him unconscious, his body tumbling a few feet away. The others seemed to be in little shock, eyes wide locking in him. All he needed was that little moment. Two of them got their heads mashed together, one stabbed with his own knife, another hit in the shoulder with that said knife, and one getting kneed hard in the stomach. There was now only one.

Zack grinned.

“So. Who told you that you can lay a hand on a kid?” the brunet asked the last man standing, his face ashen.

“He owes us. That little shit ain’t just any kid—“ he was cut short by a backhanded blow in the face. Zack’s own face was flatly indifferent. The brunet then faced the blonde kid.

“Cloud, I thought I taught you some manners?” Zack said suddenly in exaggeration, feigning a frown.

“I thought I told you I don’t wanna see your face anymore.”

“You’re so being mean just now!” the brunet exclaimed in a high pitched tone.

“Why are you here?”

“I was about to go somewhere. Are you alright?”

“Somebody with a single eye can tell I’m not.” The blonde replied in feigned irritation. Zack rolled his eyes, yet somehow, the look of concern on the other man’s face seemed more truthful.

“Yeah, I thought so too. So can you just—”

“Never mind. Cmon’, I know first aid, you know?”

.

The blonde didn’t argue when he offered him to come with him to his apartment. He protested a little, yes, but it died down at the promise of food. He immediately told Cloud to settle down as he retrieved a first-aid kit. He’s gotten a busted lip, a bruise in his jaw and a gash at his right arm. Nothing life threatening so far. He actually did pretty well on his own but if he had not happened to pass by, it could had been far worse.

“What exactly did you do to get kicked in the ass?” the brunet asked as he cleaned the cut in the blonde’s arm. The blonde winced in return and he isn’t sure if it because of the pain or the question.

“I ditched their group.” The blonde stated simply, scrutinizing the way Zack cleaned his injury. The brunet had a firm grip in his arm, holding him in place when he involuntarily jerks his arm away from the sting of alcohol.

“And they didn’t want you back anymore, obviously, huh? Still I’d say you did pretty well.” The brunet stated, voicing his earlier thoughts.

“Well it seems you’re much better though, you’re quite fast.” Zack chuckled.

“Yeah, I kinda had a military training.”

Cloud knows that was just the half-truth. Zack isn’t just good. He was amazing. He had crushed those guys earlier like they were insects. He didn’t even break a sweat. He realized then and there that this man was _dangerous_. If he had known much earlier, he would have stayed away. But somehow, it seems as though he had tickled his fancy and now he was in his good side. That’s a lot better in every way possible, but still he needs to be careful. Zack had finished cleaning and applying some kind of medicine and gauze on his wound. He was now inspecting his jaw, where he had been hit by a brass knuckle earlier. Thank Gaia it wasn’t broken.

“This medicine is really good, don’t worry. But you’ll never get it anywhere though. Shinra exclusive.”

“Why did you help me?”

“Hmm.. I don’t know, I saw you getting mobbed and I just, feel like helping?” Zack replied, eyebrows knitting together.

“Didn’t know you where the hero type.”

“Aww. Really? You think I’m hero material?”

“No. More like maternal.” The brunet looked at him and laughed heartily, his hand still tilting the blonde’s head sideways.

“You crack me up, you know?”

“You’re the one I thought who’s on crack. You’re crazy.”

“Well, I’m not Zack if I’m not crazy.”

The brunet released his face, finally, cleaning up the mess of bloodied cloths and cotton.

“All done! You better take some pain relievers though. I think you’re still in shock.”

“I’m not, I’m kind of used to it. I’ve been worse.”

The brunet silenced after that, looking at the blonde seriously. He stood up and excused himself to the kitchen with the waste. He returned with a mug hot chocolate and pain reliever a few minutes later, to the blonde that is now pretty engrossed with his living room. He was checking out his stuff with great interest. He replaced the scented candle he was smelling carefully when he saw him, head cocking to the side. Zack smiled at him.

“Do you have a girl?” the blonde suddenly asked.

“No. What makes you think so?”

Cloud shrugged.

“Your apartment is pretty homey. That’s why. I thought someone is keeping it that way.”

The brunet laughed once again. He laid down the mug as he plopped to the sofa, urging Cloud to join him.

“Cmon’. I brought you some hot chocolate.”

The blonde obliged without a word, sitting beside the brunet. He reached for the mug, inhaling the steaming liquid. He looked pleasantly content. Zack cannot help but stare as he realized how something so simple can be appreciated by someone else. These kind of things were just plainly normal to him, not giving a second thought about the things he was blessed to have. He often finds himself complaining to his friends of always lacking about something and he was feeling kind of bad about it now. He never gave the smaller things much of an importance. After all, he was a kind of person that only focuses on the grand scheme of things, and not the details or the repercussions of the things he had done. Yes, he was pretty much very carefree, careless, and whiny. No wonder Genesis chastises him every opportunity he’s got.

Shaking the thoughts off, he reached for the remote and turned on the tv. The silence is kind of getting into his nerves.

“Do you want to spend the night here? I don’t think it’ll be safe for you to be running around the slums at this hour. And I’ll order food like I said.”

Cloud lifted his gaze from the now empty mug towards Zack. He looked like he was in some kind of a daze for a moment before his eyes cleared, and he shook his head.

“No. I’ll get going.”

“You at least want that medicine to take effect though.”

Another silence had stretched between them, and the brunet decided to leave them be. He tried focusing on the television instead, sprawling languidly on the sofa. It didn’t work. He was still acutely conscious of Cloud’s presence beside him, and his awkwardly silent state. He was back to staring at nothing.

“You know, I really thought.. I was going to die.”

Zack’s full attention was back to the blonde. He turned once more to face him, sitting more properly beside him. He thought for once, he would really _listen_.

“So you do feel vulnerable sometimes, huh?”

“Do you?” The blonde asked, frowning.

“Of course I do. Everyone does. I am no different.”

“You seem to have everything. What is there to be feeling helpless about?”

The brunet fell silent. Surely with the difference in lifestyle that they had right now, it was definitely getting into Cloud. He didn’t mean to; he wasn’t that heartless. He wanted to help because, he also came from hardship. It wasn’t that easy, but it also hasn’t been that hard for him too. He guessed the lack of challenge there was is what makes him crave so much more.

“Many things. There are still many things I can’t do anything about, you know.”

Unconsciously, the brunet reached out to ruffle the blonde head lightly. He stopped suddenly when he realized it, flashing him a shy grin. The blonde said nothing, but the frown was gone.

“I mean, even when I reached this point in my life where I have everything I wanted when I was kid, I’m slowly realizing that it is not really what makes me happy. It is actually doing very little for me.”

“Then what will make you happy?”

Zack was feeling lost. A simple question like that shouldn’t be that difficult to answer, but he finds that he has got no answer.

“I don’t know. Become a Shinra hero maybe? Saving people’s lives and such.”

“You said you trained in the military.”

“Yeah, but the Soldier program has been terminated only two years after I graduated. I become an apprentice and has gone for missions but that’s that. It was finished before I even get started, you can say. I mean, there was no war to fight after all.”

“Must be a bummer huh?”

“You bet. They could’ve let me fight some monsters at least!”

“So that’s true?”

“What? The monsters? You don’t believe them don’t you? I can guarantee you that they really exist.”

Cloud looked like he was at awe. And for the first time, Zack felt like the blonde was just a normal boy, first time hearing about some fantastical adventure. Not a mature for-his-age kid, thinking about surviving everyday life.

“Well, I grew up in a place where humans are the monsters.”

He hit reality hard.

“But not everyone of them, at least.”

Zack wasn’t sure what got him stunned, maybe it was because of how true Cloud’s words are, or because the said blonde had clambered up his lap, staring him down. One of his hands rested at the armrest while the other at his thigh. His pulse hitched. He didn’t know what he was thinking after all. Just what goes around the heads of teenagers?

“Hey..” Zack started, bringing up his hand to touch the blonde or stop to him from whatever he was thinking about doing. Well, he didn’t really know where to place his hand. This is just too close for his comfort and Cloud’s facial features were assaulting him in the way they shouldn’t probably would.

“Don’t touch me.”

Zack jerked his hands away from the blonde’s waist, lifting both of his hands in the air. The blonde then lifted his right hand from his thigh and reached behind him, producing his knife. It opened in a flick of his wrist and was pressed directly at his neck. Zack’s pulse went to the roof.

“Don’t move.”

“That’s dangerous, you know.” The brunet answered, voice no more than a whisper. The blonde did not answer, his other hand disappearing under _his_ shirt. He inhaled sharply as he felt Cloud’s hand touch tight muscles of his abdomen.

“You scared?” The blonde suddenly asked, his hand now roaming slowly upwards, exploring every inch of him. Zack should be telling him to stop this joke right now, but finds himself unable to move, feeling the blonde’s hand intensely over his skin. He cannot look away from his face and his eyes that flutters from time to time over his mouth. Zack leaned closer instead, bringing their bodies closer, his neck pressing dangerously at the knife. He must be going crazy because he was getting aroused by this. First he mugged him, then extorted him, and now he was feeling him up at knife-point?

He gave Cloud a smirk.

“No.”

It seemed to have fueled him more as Cloud leaned closer still, half-lidded eyes focusing over Zack’s mouth. His hair almost tickled the brunet’s face, the very small distance between them filled with _want._ He tried to control it with his voice that came out as a breathless whisper.

“I can kill you right now.”

He felt Zack shiver as his hand traced the intricate details of his spine. The brunet was smiling again as he took his wrist, gently pulling it away from his neck. He was staring at him intensely, and something else was glowing from his sky blue eyes that made Cloud shiver in return.

“Scared?”

So much for being careful.

“Not at all.”

He released the blonde’s wrist as Cloud pulled away completely, going back to sit at his side like nothing ever happened. The drumming in his chest makes him want to breathe in and out heavily only to release the amount of adrenaline the blonde had built. Zack can’t help it, and he laughed. Maybe he needs to have a jog later.

.

“Did you just take my wallet again?”

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with details so I'm hoping you're already familiar with the environment in FFVII. If you enjoyed this chapter, pls let me know in the comment section down below. Because how would I know if you really want to read this, yeah? *cries.*

They sat again in silence as they ate the stir-fried noodles, minutes stretching ahead infinitely. The tv has long been ignored by Zack, his attention held captive by the blonde boy beside him even if he was doing nothing. He blamed it to his cute and innocent looks which was the complete opposite of what he was. He could be a cute little brother to him, he’d say, but that statement could get him potentially _stabbed_. Ridiculous as it was, but Cloud’s position in Zack’s life had just climbed up from being a complete stranger, to a shady acquaintance, and eventually to a little brother in a span of a few meetings. But Zack isn’t that naïve. He wanted to ask him so badly about the events earlier, but he cannot make himself bring up the subject matter. Thankfully, Cloud was the first to break the silence. But it didn’t make it a bit easier.

“You kept staring at me. What is it?” Zack fought hard to stop the frown from forming on his forehead.

“Earlier you..” the blonde locked his gaze at him as he trailed off, face devoid of emotion.

“How many people have you killed already?”

That was it. He cannot take that back anymore. Cloud visibly stilled at the question, though his face still didn’t betray any emotion if there’s any.

“Not many.” The blonde finally answered. He returned his gaze at the bowl of noodles.

“It’s either I get killed, or I kill them first. That’s just how it is in the slums. It’s not like I have that many options.”

Zack released the breath he was holding. He didn’t know if he was supposed to be dismayed with his answer. He’d be a fool to expect that he still had clean hands, but at least his faith in the boy was not stomped and crushed to smithereens. He didn’t understand why he was expecting in the first place, but he liked to believe that there’s always still something good in people even though they have wronged. He always held into that, otherwise he’ll go insane. Or maybe he was just being unfairly biased at the internal image he had made for the blonde at the moment. If he’s going to be completely honest, he could say that what he wanted is to pluck the boy out of that place he was into. The urge is becoming so strong he cannot even comprehend why. He knows he cannot save everybody, but maybe if he could make a difference even for one person, maybe that will be enough. He was no hero after all. He gave Cloud a small smile and ruffled his hair gently.

“Satisfied?” The blonde asked, looking once again from his bowl of noodles. There was no hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Yeah.”

.

Cloud left Zack’s apartment with a box of possibly soggy-already pizza on his hand. The aching in his body had subsided dramatically, and he can pretty much move his right hand perfectly, _or not_. The night’s incident had left him a little dazed, he’ll admit, with him almost kissing death. Somehow, some God had given him a second chance at life, to maybe watch him fail at it miserably the second time around, or maybe to change it all completely. He kinda liked the latter honestly. And if he could be totally honest, it was all because of _Zack Fair._ Maybe one day, he can thank him properly, when he’s become a proper man.

The trudge home was unfortunately long, after all Zack lived in the upper plates of Midgar. The pizza was now cold, but he’s still pretty much happy about his small achievements for the day. He didn’t get killed, he’s got food, and he’s got.. Zack? Someone like Cloud who’s got next to nothing to lose has no problems playing risky games where their actual life is at stake. In the end, it is all about survival. No hard feelings. Like the boss usually says, you just gonna need to take it with open arms at some crappy point in your life. Just like business.

Climbing the rusty stairs to their apartment, Cloud sighed as he remembered the bloodied garments he was wearing. Aerith will be appalled. He’ll make her worry again but the hopes the pizza will do the trick.

“Hey. Sorry I’m late. Here’s some soggy pizza.”

It was all that he said before the box of pizza was lain to the small wooden table in the living area. The kids were excited, tiny squeals escaping from their mouths. They were the first ones to approach, opening the box immediately and getting a slice of their own. Reno followed suit, smiling widely as he took two slices, taking a bite from one. He settled back to where he was seated earlier on the couch, beside Tifa, and gave her the other one.

“Thanks, Yo. Hope you do this more often but I’m afraid we won’t be seeing each other for long very soon. I mean, me and Tif.”

Cloud directed his gaze to the redhead after towing an old wooden chair, turning it towards himself as he sat, his arms cradled by the top rail.

“What exactly do you mean?” The blonde asked, looking between the redhead and the two brunettes.

“Yeah, the Turks said, I’ve got potential and they are going to hire me if I’m gonna pass the final test.” Reno grinned, and Cloud knew how proud he must have felt for himself.

“Oh. What if you fail then?”

“Then I’ll probably die here, being a snitch forever! Fuck no.” the redhead glowered, determination flashing at his face.

“I don’t know about you blondie, but I’m not passing this one up. Where’s the beer anyway?”

“There’s no beer. Well.. I guess good luck to you then. Less two mouths to be fed.”

“Yeah, you ass. You’re gonna die from jealousy of my shiny guns and my equally shiny Turk coat. By the way, you look like shit. Did you went rolling down a cliff or something?”

“Whoa. Now you love them and shit huh? That was fast. And no, I just tripped over some really pointy rocks.”

“Gotta love em’ when they’re keeping me alive yo. Not at much as Tifa though.” Reno fired back, looking at the said girl lovingly. She was blushing.

Cloud had to admit, he’s got a bit of a sinking feeling on his stomach at that. He already knew that they cannot stay like this forever, because after all they all have different goals. It’s just that it has been convenient to have each other at the time being, but when opportunity kicks in, they’d have to go their separate ways. He wished he would not do that to Aerith, Marlene and Denzel, but he had to move forward sooner or they’ll be stuck here forever. He wanted them to at least live more decently. And then maybe someday Aerith can dream about that flower shop of hers again, the two kids helping her out to wrap orders. His stare lingered at the three of them, remembering the very slim chance of his escape earlier from demise, and his chest constricted in pain. Reno was still babbling on, showing just how excited he was. He was happy for him.

The night went on, and after almost everyone settled for sleep, Cloud knew that she’ll ask. He knew Aerith tries to keep her worries to herself as long as she can because she’s a patient person, but she’s got a breaking point when it comes to them, or him, most likely. He watched her as she tucked Marlene and Denzel under a blanket, making them comfortable.

“What happened to your arm, Cloud? Did you have a fight?” the brunette girl asked amidst the dim light from the lamp outside, voice low to not disturb the others. They were all sleeping in the living room.

“Yeah, kinda. But it’s just a scratch, nothing serious.” The blonde tried to form a smile and hoped it didn’t look forced. Aerith was fiddling with the hems of her dress and Cloud walked towards her, brushing the hair away from her face.

“I’m okay Aer, really. Plus, someone—a friend helped me. I didn’t expect him to get involved in the fray but he did. He patched me up pretty good. That pizza is from him too, by the way.”

The brunette looked a little relieved and nodded. She didn’t push the subject anymore though it’s evident she wanted to ask more about who he’s got a fight with. She asked about this “friend” of his instead, and of course, he’s gonna need to lie about that as well.

“I met him a while back, I collided with him at the train station. He dropped his wallet. I returned it in the afternoon and.. I dunno, somehow we clicked? I guess we have common interests.”

“Really? Maybe you could invite him over then? You know.. to thank him for helping you out. We rarely meet people like that anyway! He’s such a sweetheart, isn’t he? Is he from around here too?”

“I guess so. I know where he lives now so maybe I could invite him sometime.” The blonde shrugged. Pulling his hands from his pockets, he remembered something he wanted to give her earlier. Good thing it fit his pocket.

“Oh here. I thought you might like that.” The blonde said, thrusting the cylindrical object at the brunette.

“Oh.” Aerith said, a little surprised. It seemed to lift her spirits more as she sniffed the wax candle, smiling warmly at Cloud.

“It’s lavender.”

“I didn’t know actually, I just picked that up. It smelled nice.”

“The living room will smell great with this!” She exclaimed softly, eyes filled with excitement. Such simple things can make her happy. Aerith wasn’t difficult to please at all.

.

Zack had found himself faced with the blonde kid again the following week, as he had seen him lurking near his apartment. He would be able to see that blonde head from a mile away, just saying. It really pops out specially when he was wearing a sky-blue hoodie. He liked the gray one on him, but this is rather cute too. If it wasn’t Cloud, he’s pretty sure he’d be creeped out, honestly, but _he_ is just really not intimidating him at all in any kind of way. He slowed his motorcycle to an eventual halt as he approached near, pulling his helmet off to greet him.

“Hey! Cloud, what’s up?” He exclaimed excitedly, giving away a carefree grin. The blonde stood from where he was seated, but not going down the steps from Zack’s apartment building.

“I came to visit.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. My family wanted to meet you, that is.”

“Oh… Ohhh! So you have mentioned me to your family?”

“Yeah, and I lied about it. So, if you could just, go along.”

Zack laughed, tossing his head back.

“You never fail to amuse me.”

“Your pretty easy to amuse.” The blonde shrugged.

“Okay then. When?”

“Right now.” Zack laughed once again.

“Eager aren’t cha? Can I at least take a shower and a change of clothing?”

The brunet asked, parking his motorcycle. The blonde shrugged once again.

“Sure thing.”

“Well, let’s go inside for the meantime, shall we?”

.

“What’s this, some sort of last supper?” Reno asked, stealing a bite to taste Aerith’s cooking. He was currently hovering the small kitchen, curious as to why it seemed that there is an occasion. The brunette giggled at that, flicking at his forehead gently.

“No. We invited Cloud’s friend over for dinner. Is it good?” The redhead just laughed in answer.

“Eh? So, Cloud can make friends now huh? I’m pretty sure he’s just milking the guy, whomever idiot that was.”

“Stop it, Reno, he helped Cloud you know..”

“Yeah just like what I’ve said Aer, milking the cow.” The redhead retorted pointedly, smirking at his own statement. The brunette rolled her eyes.

“So are you guys gonna stay to at least greet him?” Reno shrugged.

“I’m not interested in Cloud’s boyfriends. But maybe I’ll take a peep then we’re out. Can’t be late on my appointment, yeah?”

“Yup! Good luck Reno. Make us proud okay?” Aerith cheered.

“Small thing, dear.”

.

The apartment still looked the same as Cloud remembered a week ago, like nothing has been misplaced, used or moved even a tiny bit. It strikes him kind of odd that a person as bubbly as Zack can be so organized. Somehow, he expected him to be more of a scatterbrain in terms of his stuff, but is proving him otherwise. He waited seated in the sofa, not touching anything even if the brunet told him to turn on the tv if he felt a little bored. Cloud plopped his back ungracefully on the sofa, lying with one leg dangling at the armrest. He wondered idly if Zack keeps dirty magazines around his apartment somewhere, or if maybe he doesn’t after all, because with looks like those he guessed he can pretty much bring any female to his bed. He frowned at the idea. What is it to him anyway? His train of thought was cut short as Zack came out walking half naked (with only a towel waist down) from the bathroom, his muscled body glistening from the quick shower. He had thrown Cloud a smile before he disappeared into his bedroom to maybe get dressed. He emerged minutes later in a more casual attire, a comfy-looking gray shirt and a pair of jeans. He tugged on a black jacket and a pair of sneakers last, everything done in record time. He was combing his fingers through his hair that was now mostly down to his face. All in all, he looked young and handsome.

“You bored already?” the brunet asked as he approached Cloud by the sofa. If anything, Cloud was jealous. Of what, he wasn’t that sure either.

“Not really. We going now?” the blonde said as he pulled himself up, standing to join the brunet.

“Yeah. Wanna grab something to eat on the way?”

“No. Actually, there will be food back home.”

“Ohhh. Dinner then?” Zack smiled widely.

“Yeah. Don’t spend on anything.”

Cloud followed suit as the brunet started towards the bike, giving Cloud a spare helmet.

“Can I not? It’s not that far anyway. And no, I am not walking. “

“Well. I don’t like to either. Alright. Hop on.”

Zack started the engine as Cloud mounted behind him, lithe arms circling his abdomen. Soon after they were speeding down the road, sunset winds blowing against their faces. Zack smiled, feeling as the blonde leaned his cheek at his back, probably lazily watching as the world passed by. Cloud talked softly as he gave him directions to take, feeling rather comfortable at the current set up. Everything just felt nice at the moment. Zack was unexpectedly comfortable and warm. He smelt fresh of soap and shampoo, and somehow it makes him feel safe. That is the one thing he had not felt for the longest time, and it does make him surrender to it. He reluctantly parted from the brunet’s back as they reached the slums, feeling rather conscious of his surroundings suddenly. They made it to the blonde’s apartment with no problems though, and soon the two of them were climbing the two-story winding stairs.

Zack can hear giggling as they neared the apartment, bright and lively. When Cloud opened the door, surely, they were greeted by two lovely youngsters, their laughter upon chasing each other halting at the sight of both of them. Their faces immediately brightened though, as they scrambled towards the door to greet them.

“Are you Cloud’s friend?” The livelier of the two asked. It was a little girl about the age of eight. Her flowery dress was twirling as she tip-toed side to side to get a better look at him.

“Yeah! I’m Zack.” The brunet answered in an equally cheerful manner, dropping to a squat to meet her halfway.

“What’s your name princess?”

The little girl beamed.

“I’m Marlene!” she answered excitedly, taking a hold of the other kid’s hand to tug him closer.

“This is Denzel!”

The quieter boy looked curiously at him, uttering a small “Hello, Zack” back to him. The brunet found it to be unbelievably cute, and ruffled the boy’s hair fondly. He smiled at the boy brightly, making the child smile in return.

“How about you call me Uncle Zack from now on, eh?” he asked the two, his laughter now filling the living room. Denzel nodded and Marlene squealed at the prospect.

“Ohh. So you are Zack?”

The brunet looked towards the direction of the voice, to a girl that seemed to be made of pink. Her long, braided hair swished as she approached them, standing beside Cloud. The pink ribbon that matches her sundress bobbed as she talked.

“It’s nice to meet you Zack, I’m Aerith by the way.” The brunette said politely, extending her hands to him for a handshake. Zack stood and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“The pleasure is mine.” He said as he smiled back to her. He turned his gaze towards Cloud, whom he hasn’t heard saying anything at all. To his utter surprise though, he was smiling. He never smiled at him even once since they’ve met. But looking at him now, he had not expected the soft, gentle expression he wore in his face, his mouth curling upwards in a small smile. It was like Denzel’s, but fonder, and more beautiful. There was warmth in those eyes that always looked cold. He cannot tear his eyes away from him. He seemed to have noticed the staring as the blonde cocked his head to side, a single eyebrow raising, as if to ask him, _“what?”_ in a silent manner. Zack just smiled in return and shook his head.

“Well, I’ll prepare for dinner. Please make yourself comfortable, Zack.” Aerith said, nodding to the sofas in the small living area, she disappeared once again to the kitchen, preparing dishes. To Zack’s amazement, Cloud also followed suit.

“Well. There’s just the three of us then, huh?” the brunette declared, seating himself. He looked at the children perched beside him. Denzel was now inspecting him with open wonder, large blue eyes glued to him. Marlene somewhat can’t stay fixed in a single place, moving to and fro. She had acquired something from a small wall-display shelf, placing it at the wooden coffee table in front of them. It was a blue candle.

“It smells like flowers.” The little girl said, turning the candle around by the table, humming to herself. Zack felt like his heart was melting.

_So that’s where the candle went, huh?_

.

Cloud watched as their weathered house went alive, laughter filling every space, crack, and crevice. Zack was animatedly telling stories about his mischievous adventures when he was still a kid, and everyone seemed to be swept away completely at the tide of his happiness. He can tell that he already won Denzel over, as the kid had latched onto him like a favourite little brother. The two girls seemed to be hooked by his handsome face alone though. The blonde also noted that despite the attempts of someone who was obviously calling him, Zack just kept on ignoring whomever it was on the other line, only once sending a reply (maybe). He seemed to be genuinely taking the invite seriously, not wanting to be bothered in the middle of a rather noisy dinner. He often catches him looking at his direction, he guessed, to catch him (in return) if he was smiling too. And when he did so, he flashes a smile directed to him only, as if to tell him, _“I saw that”._

Not long after dinner, Zack had to leave to retire for the day. Cloud could not keep him there any longer, plus the guy had to rest and work. He just chanced to steal him for a couple of hours so Aerith and kids could meet him.

“Are you gonna come back?”

It was Denzel who looked heartbroken. The brunet managed to reassure him quickly though, and Cloud wondered if he’s really going be seeing a lot of the guy.

“Well, I gotta go now. I need to borrow Cloud here for a moment though.” The brunet turned to Cloud with an expectant look on his face. The blonde almost frowned.

“Yeah. I’ll be back soon Aer.” Cloud replied, even if he didn’t understand.

.

They rode back to the upper plate in no time, and to Cloud’s confusion, they stopped to an electronics store.

“What are we doing here?”

“Just stay here for a moment, I’ll just buy something very quickly.”

Zack disappeared into the store. Around five minutes, he was out again, a smile etched into his face. He took the blonde’s hand and placed the new phone he had bought.

“That’s for you. Take it, my number’s there already.”

“Why? I don’t want to accept this.” The blonde protested, the familiar feeling of guilt returning.

“What if you’ve got an emergency? Isn’t it important to be able to contact someone?” Zack interjected, pushing the blonde’s hand back.

“I don’t want to, Zack.”

“But I want to, Cloud. Well, if you really don’t want it then just give to Aerith or maybe even Marlene or Denzel. I’ll just call them instead to check on you guys from time to time.” The frown on Cloud’s eyebrows deepened.

“Alright. I get it. But I’ll pay you someday.”

“What? No! I wanted to buy you a phone. Why can’t you just accept it?” the brunet whined, crossing his arms in his chest.

“Because it’s not fun when I’m not stealing whatever from you.” The blonde replied, placating Zack. The brunet smirked at him then, shoving his hands in his pockets. He really wanted to ruffle Cloud’s hair at the moment, and restrained himself.

“I know that’s kinkier but sometimes the normal way is also good, yeah?” the brunet said, climbing his bike while he tried to trap the blonde that was seated in front. The blonde broke out immediately, wiggling his way under the brunet’s arm, and climbed back to position himself again at his back.

“I like this position better.” The blonde said as Zack started the engine, speeding away.

.

“You sure you don’t want to see him before we leave?” Tifa asked as they walked the particularly empty part of the slums. Most people avoid it because the train graveyard is quite unnerving to anybody, even criminals. They do not believe in ghosts, but the haunting feeling is strong in this place. She walked closer beside Reno.

“Yeah. I don’t like goodbyes and shit, babe. And it’s not like we’re not gonna visist em’ anyways. We’ll need to check on how those squirts were doing.” The redhead replied, snaking his arm around Tifa’s waist. They went to a halt at the designated area, and waited. Not a minute later, the redhead fished his ringing phone out of his pocket.

“Yo.”

“The boss is here, be prepared.”

The line went silent. Reno clicked his phone shut and shoved it in his pocket. He turned around as he heard footsteps, Tifa following suit. The redhead’s hand dropped to the girl’s hand, squeezing it hard. The brunette gave him a reassuring look, nodding. She was his lucky charm after all.

They both stand to attention as the intimidating presence of the Turk _boss_ walked closer to them both, his dark eyes locking at the redhead.

“Reno Sinclair. Today is your final test. Are you ready?” The man in a crisp black suit asked, long hair slick, his voice monotone. Reno nodded, heart beating wildly in his chest.

“Give me your gun.” the other Turk ordered. This bald guy was named Rude, he thinks. He obliged and gave his initial gun, the bald dude tucking it away from sight. He then opened the small briefcase he was carrying, holding it out for him to see the contents. It held two pair of guns and two pairs of rods.

“Which one?” Reno heard the Turk boss ask from the corner of his brain. He chose the metallic silver of the gun, it’s smooth, shiny surface reflecting the dim light around them. He tested its weight on his hand. Just right, he thought. He grinned at the two Turks before him.

“What is the final test, boss?” He asked, eagerness slipping from his voice. The raven-haired man regarded him with intensity.

“Is she important to you?” the Turk boss suddenly asked, eyes not breaking contact with the redhead. Reno flinched. His heartbeat thudded against his chest now in protest.

“Yeah.” He replied seriously, fighting the stare down.

“You need to know Reno, that if you’re going to join the Turks, that there shouldn’t be anything, or anyone more important than Shinra. Do you understand that? That is the most basic rule. There is another one though, and that is the first and the most important. You need to follow orders. No why’s, no but’s. You don’t need to think when you are ordered not to. Just follow.”

Reno’s hand tightened around the hilt of the gun. Sleek as it was, it still provided a nice grip.

“Got is, boss.”

The Turk nodded in approval.

“Now, shoot her.”

He said it in that same monotone voice of his, pointing his chin at the brunette behind Reno. There was an audible gasp that escaped her lips, and Reno was suddenly too aware of her frightened state. He fought hard to not turn around in that moment to pull her in a protective embrace. Instead he froze in place, his cool composure melted by overflowing uncertainty. _Everything had gone wrong._

The raven-haired man, Tseng, does not like repeating himself twice.

“What is the first rule, Reno?” He asked, seeing the redhead’s hesitation. The redhead swallowed thickly. He gripped the gun. It was a wrong move to look her in the eye.

Reno followed orders.

.

Cloud knows he had already decided earlier that he didn’t want to intrude or take more of Zack’s time, money, or anything that has got to do with the man. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this, but he can’t help himself either. Maybe later he’ll scold himself, but for now he’ll just have to conveniently shove his guilt to the back of his mind. His hands tightened around the brunet’s midsection, as he tried to lean closer, trying to not sound very hopeful.

“Hey, Zack. Can we ride a bit more?” the blonde asked, voice soft.

“Hm? Do you wanna see the entire city?” the blonde nodded at that, and realized that he might not see it, adding a whispered “yeah” in answer.

“Sure thing. I still do that most the time anyways.” Cloud knew he was smiling just by the tone in his voice. He tried to not close his eyes from the comfort of that sound.

“Really? Can I borrow your bike sometimes?” he asked out of nowhere, just to keep him talking. Zack chuckled, and it made a pleasant feeling in the blonde’s stomach.

“No Cloud, you might get caught without a license. Plus, you might not want to return it back to me! I don’t like the trains that much, you know.”

“I hate trains too.” The blonde replied, half-lidded eyes watching the playful city lights.

Zack was certain that something about this moment had caused a change to Cloud’s behavior. He was being too damned nice, almost teetering to shyness. He had even asked him politely. No snarky remarks, no sarcastic comebacks. If he’s just going to admit it to himself, he was really drawn to him being really cute and vulnerable like that. Whatever it was that is making the blonde this way, he wanted to know so badly. Deciding it might be inappropriate to pry, he shoved the matter aside and tried to not think about it.

“Yeah, it’s cramped, and God forbid if someone’s got body odor.” The blonde chuckled behind him in that now gentle voice of his. Zack wanted the moment to stop, or to stop driving altogether and turn around to get a look of him.

“That’s so gross.”

Zack laughed heartily in return. He can feel Cloud shift slightly behind him, cheek no longer pressed by his shoulder. He guessed he felt his forehead instead, settling in his spine. His tinier body was pressing close to him now, and blood was rushing again through his veins. He sped up and he felt him tighten his grip.

“You still there, Cloud?” Zack tried, finding it difficult to break the spell.

“Yes. Don’t stop.”

Cloud uttered three words and it was enough to drive Zack half mad. He was too acutely aware of the blonde and the warmth at his back, and the arms that circled his waist, a little tight but gentle. He didn’t know what to say and just continued speeding through the open highways.

It was late in the evening when they returned to the slums in Sector Seven. Cloud looked like he was about to doze off when he climbed down the motorbike. Zack chuckled and ruffled his hair gently.

“You look a little tired. Sleep it off okay? And thanks for the dinner.” Cloud shook his head lightly.

“No. I mean— thank you. She wanted to thank you too for saving me. “ The blonde cannot look him in the eye. Instead he looked at the side, at the ground, and past the other male before him. Cloud was inching his way again higher in Zack’s life.

 “I wanted to do that much. I just feel like I can’t leave you behind, you know.”

The blonde looked at him at that, and Zack cannot quite read the expression on his face. Normally it didn’t show much, but it was easier to read him. Though right now when his emotions are at display, ironical as it was, he didn’t know what that look meant. In those kinds of situations, he only does what he does best. He _smiled_. It seemed to have worked as Cloud’s face softened to a peaceful state, a small smile threatening to show up at any moment. He wanted to coax it out.

“Would you be able to visit the kids when you have time? They would love that especially Denzel.”

“Of course, and you can tell him to call me if he misses me that much.” Zack replied, giving the blonde a wink. Cloud seemed to be taken aback by it, raising his eyebrows.

“Alright.”

“You can call me too, you know.” The brunet said pointedly as he chuckled. Cloud gave him an impish smirk.

 

.

“Zack, you’re being reinstated.” Angeal said, smiling.

“They’re bringing the soldier program back too. Not in a grand scale, but only enough numbers so they can focus on quality. Here—.” Angeal said as he handed the younger male a flyer.

“I’ve been trying to call you last night, but it seems you’re too busy with your date.”

“I was going to inform you about that.” The older male said, pointing to the flyer in Zack’s hand.

“Wha—? Why me? Where did they even get this?” the younger male said, plopping to one of the chairs in Angeal’s office. He stared at a poster of himself in a second-class Soldier uniform. He frowned.

“We need new faces to join, Zack. Sephiroth suggested you instead of himself. I guess that was a photo from your promotion two years ago?” Angeal smirked.

“Yeah, recommended my ass. For all I know, he just wanted nothing to do with it.” Zack deadpanned.

“Your face is more appealing to the young ones.”

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t have a say about this, no?” Zack said, mustering a pained look.

“The posters had been put up earlier this morning, so yes, you cannot do anything about it.” The older male smiled warmly.

“Also, I wanted to inform you that you can recommend people. If you know someone who’s got potential, you can refer them. If they pass the screening process, you’ll get an incentive for that, or if you’re kind enough, you can transfer it to that person as well or split it in half.”

Angeal has got his full attention now.

“Hey, Angeal. What is soldier focusing on right now? Why bring us back? Is there—“ Zack stopped mid-sentence. He didn’t want to think about it.

“No Zack. As far as I know there isn’t. But there has been high monster activity for the last couple of months. Sephiroth had dealt with that himself personally though. If I knew better, I’ll say he’s just excited to get out of here.”

“No soldier wants to get cooped up in here. So, if they are reinstating everyone else, that means that those.. monsters are a potential threat to humanity?”

“Yes, you could say that. But don’t worry too much this early on, pup. Nothing the great Sephiroth can’t handle, yes?”

Zack smirked.

“Yeah, yeah. Just wait and see, I’m gonna go back to training really quick and kick his ass in no time.”

“Goodluck to that. Your message will be delivered. Don’t fret.”

“Hey— you being serious right now?”

“Of course.”

Angeal stood from behind his desk and patted the younger male’s head.

“Hey!”

 

.

Cloud stopped walking and looked on, to the many posters that have been plastered everywhere he went in Midgar. He tried ignoring it at first, and just focus on the day ahead, fetching materials for Cid in his auto repair (or rather repair-everything) shop. But seeing Zack’s face in billboards and infomercials is pretty difficult to just pass by. He darted towards a poster that was freshly pasted in Sector seven’s pillar and scrutinized it. It was really Zack, in what seemed to be the official soldier’s uniform. He did say he was in the military after all. But he did not expect to see him like this. He was much younger he can tell, standing tall, face uncharacteristically serious, a huge sword strapped in his back. The said sword almost reached the ground. It was that large. How can he even wield something like that? The blonde mused, frowning. His heart thudded hastily in his chest. He cannot deny his sudden interest in this soldier program. Maybe he’d asked him the next time they met, that is if they would though. The thought had kind of dampened his mood and he decided to just return to the shop instead. That blonde demon will curse him to oblivion if he’ll just loiter around anyway.

That night he decided to give him a call after all. It just rang and rang and after what seemed like a lifetime, Zack picked up. His voice sounded strained.

“Hey, what’s up Cloud?”

“What took you so long? You busy?” the blonde asked, suddenly tuning at the sound from the other line. Somehow, he can hear shuffling noises and what it seemed like a woman’s voice. He froze on the spot.

“No, not really. Is there a problem Cloud?”

His heart was banging wildly in his chest and heat flushed in his face. He felt so conscious to be intruding at the moment, or whatever he thought that Zack was doing, with a woman, of course. Anyone that has got brains will surely pick up on that though, him included.

“It’s nothing important, really. I guess I’ll just call another time after all. I forgot something I needed to do.”

“Hey Cloud, wait a—”

It was the last thing he heard when the blonde ended the call. He felt utterly stupid.

.

Zack can’t help but stare dumbly on the phone in his hand. He felt so detached from the current situation that he almost forgot that he was with someone else. He looked back at her when he felt her reaching for the phone in his hand. She’s got long blonde hair and kind brown eyes. She was studying him curiously at her naked state, a small smile adorning her face.

“Are you gonna go back to bed?” she asked, eyes sparkling. Zack wanted to hit himself hard at the head.

“Sorry, something important came up. I need to go now.”

Her face fell in utter disbelief. Zack climbed down the bed quickly and pick up his shirt, putting it on. He chanced another glance at the girl and saw her doing the same. She stared at him in return.

“Call me?” she asked shyly.

Zack nodded in answer and knew that he wouldn’t.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have read this over and over to check for errors until I finally wasn't able to feel anything from this. ugh. Now I'm not sure if it was a good chapter or what.. But tbh this chapter is just an excuse for cuddles and stuff and a little plot. lol. As much as I wanted them to just go cuddling forever, the plot needs to move forward so... Hope you enjoy! Pls review if you did. And I did tell you guys this is fast-paced right??

.

Later that morning, Zack had decided to call Cloud. He had spent the rest of the night thinking, actually, to whether or not he wanted to subject the kid to Shinra endeavors, and had ultimately decided that, he cannot make decisions for him after all. Who is he anyway to Cloud? He had enough of Cloud telling him once that he’s got maternal instincts. If the blonde wants to try Soldier, then he has got every right to do so. And he can help him, plus the shiny incentive can help the kid greatly too.

_Pick up._

_Pick up._

Cloud stared at the ringing phone in his hand. It was Zack, calling him early in the morning. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt awkward, and he let it ring a few more times before he decided to answer. Well, maybe it was because Cid was giving him angry looks.

“Hey, Cloudy buddy! I thought you’re not gonna answer after all.”

“Zack.”

“I’ve got something important for you. You might be interested. Wanna hear it?”

Cloud’s heartbeat thudded forcefully at that. If his instinct is correct, he might be thinking about the same thing as the brunet.

“Yeah me too. I wanted to ask you something.” There was a pause in the other line, and it felt like somehow, the brunet was hesitating on what he’s about to tell him.

“Hey Cloud, have you seen my _awesome_ posters outside?”

That’s it. The blonde snorted and shook his head. He should have known.

“Yeah. And?”

“Do you want to give it a try? I mean, Soldier.”

It was Cloud’s turn to pause. He clutched his pants tightly into a fist, and chewed his lower lip.

“I actually want to ask you about that. Do you think—I have a chance?” The blonde inquired, feeling utterly incompetent.

Zack felt his uncertainty from the other line and he guessed his brotherly instincts kicked in. _Cloud was acting cute again._

“Of course you do! I was fifteen when I actually went for the screening, Cloud. And I must say, I didn’t have the fighting capabilities when I was in that age like you did. It was hell’a hard for me. And I’ve seen your potential, so I cannot deny you this chance, you know.”

Cloud unconsciously smiled. If felt nice to be trusted by this man. He was not ready to admit it to the brunet, but he felt indebted him, but not in a bad way, of course. He was actually very thankful. And if Zack asks him to follow him at the end of the world in return, he guessed he actually would. But he might need to think twice or more times, though.

“When can I do this?”

“As soon as possible. And I am recommending you, so if ever you passed the screening process, you can have the incentive.”

“Incentive?”

“Yeah. That’s a quite some Gil Cloud, but of course, expect the screening to be tough. We need to meet before that day so I could tell you what to expect. This is important if you want to get through. These are limited slots for advanced classes we’re talking about. They won’t be as lenient.”

“Alright. I understand.”

“Good! I will give you another call then, be ready, okay?”

“Yeah. Hey Zack—”

“Hmm? You got another question?”

“No.. I— nevermind. I’ll wait for your call then.”

“Okay.”

Cloud hang up. _I can’t say it after all._ He thought, and sighed.

.

Two days later, Cloud had found himself in the company of Zack. They decided to meet up in Zack’s place, the brunet briefing him on what to expect regarding the tests that will be performed. To his surprise, the brunet was sporting his complete Soldier uniform, and learned soon after, that he was _infuriatingly_ , a Second Class, meaning, next to the best. He looked even more like a kid next to him, wearing his green six-pockets and comfy, black, cotton long sleeves. He also immediately noticed that Zack’s apartment was being cleaned up, evident from the boxes that was piled up in his living room.

“You’re packing up?” the blonde finally asked.

“Yeah. I need to haul my ass back in the headquarters. I actually have realized I liked it here better, but it’s such a pain to go back and forth in short notices, especially now that Soldiers were reinstated.”

“I see.” The blonde said, scanning the now seemingly empty apartment. He couldn’t help the sinking feeling in pit of his stomach. _Zack will no longer be here_.

Zack also needed to collect whatever personal documents Cloud still have in possession, and of course a routine background check. He wasn’t supposed to do that part, honestly, but he finds himself compelled to accommodate the blonde himself. He wanted to see him through this whole ordeal. Angeal had somewhat expressed his concerns regarding Cloud, finding about his not-so-honorable ways, but Zack had vehemently insisted to give him the chance. Angeal was surprised about Zack’s reaction, but all in all he felt proud for the younger one for taking up responsibility.

After the small preparations had been done, Zack had accompanied the blonde directly to Shinra’s massive building in the midst of Midgar. Entering the first floor, they have passed a long line of similarly aged males, Cloud noted, waiting patiently to be registered (he assumed). Everybody where turning their head towards them, or more probably to Zack. But instead of lining up, Zack escorted him to an entirely different waiting room of some sort, with fewer people seated along with their companions. He gestured for the blonde to take a seat.

“Well, as much as I wanted to stay here with you until the end of this screening, I’m not allowed to, spiky.” The brunet said, ruffling the blonde locks. Cloud noted another pet name that has been tossed at him and frowned, but he guessed it looked more like a pout because Zack just chuckled.

“Alright.” The blonde said, and nodded. The brunet nodded in return before he turned his back to the automatic doors. Cloud felt himself stiffen as he called to him out loud, his face heating up at his own sudden outburst. He tried to not feel foolish.

“Zack—“

“Yes?” the brunet replied, turning around and cocking his head to the side. He was amused.

“I won’t fail.” Cloud said as he tried to look the other in the eye.

_I couldn’t fail._

“Of course, you won’t.” Zack replied confidently, throwing the blonde a bright smile. Cloud’s nerves dissolved immediately, and somehow, he managed a smile.

.

“Zack. Stop pacing about my office.” Genesis remarked pointedly, a thin strand of irritation seeping through his voice. He looked at the brunet from behind his desk, stopping momentarily from reading the documents in his hand.

“I just can’t keep still, you know? I’m worried!” the brunet almost whined, causing the redhead First Class to frown.

“Where is Angeal anyway? Why don’t you just pester him instead?”

“He was overlooking the screening process actually, for the referrals.” Zack answered, still pacing.

“Then just go there instead, or go to your office, you’re too distracting.”

“Alright, alright.” The brunet answered, lifting his hands in a gesture of defeat. One cannot simply push their luck with this particular First Class. He was quite the temperamental kind.

“If the kid is really good enough, he’ll pass the tests with no problems. The Mako test is a different story though. That is where your worries should lie.” Genesis said, looking the brunet in the eyes when he turned around from the door.

“Yeah, thanks Gen.”

He actually didn’t think about that, Zack realized. He himself has got no problems with the Mako tests, his body receiving and adapting the foreign chemical with ease. But nonetheless, he had heard about the horror stories about people that were poisoned, and or allergic to it, causing different problems mainly on bodily functions and mental health. The most severe ones were said to have ended up in a coma, or went crazy, or just straight up died. He shivered uncontrollably at the thought.

He ended up in the viewing room nonetheless, and made his way through the other Soldiers present, watching intently over the people they have recommended. He stood behind the one-way glass, looking below for the familiar sight of a blonde head. Only an hour had passed but he was nowhere in there. Alarmed, Zack left the room and looked for Angeal. He found him easily by the adjacent viewing room, scanning what seemed like the test results in his hands.

“Hey Angeal. I can’t find Cloud.”

“Zack.” The First Class acknowledged, lifting his gaze from the folder in his hand.“Ahh, the blonde kid? He’s actually the first to be tested. Probably seeing your name as referrer, they prioritized him.”

“And? How did it went?” Zack asked eagerly. He’ll say he might be twice as excited and nervous compared to the blonde.

“Pretty good. I was actually quite impressed.” Zack breathed a sigh of relief and grinned.

“I told you so, he just needed a chance to prove himself.”

“He’s got fast reflexes and his concentration is high too. He’s also quick enough for his stature which is good. Right now he is being brought to the laboratories for Mako testing.”

“Wait— Mako testing? That fast? Isn’t passing the physical exams enough to put him in training first?” Zack questioned, feeling rather surprised.

“We need capable people as soon as possible, Zack. I’m afraid he wouldn’t have the leisure of time. If he’ll pass the Mako testing, he’ll go straight to military training. If he does _exceptionally_ well in there, a soldier can pick him up for apprenticeship and he can skip most of the classes.” Angeal said, stressing the points he was making. Everything is just going too fast for his own liking.

Zack nodded, but he cannot stop the worry in his gut. He just has to wait and see.

.

It was afternoon already when he learned that the Mako testing had ended. Zack then stormed to the laboratories, looking for Cloud. An assistant had greeted him at once, and he immediately asked for the blonde’s status. The girl in the white lab coat frowned.

“Oh. The blonde kid? He’s currently in the recovery area. It didn’t go so well with the Mako testing but he’s quite resilient. Professor Hojo was a little disappointed, but he said maybe he’ll do well in time.” Zack’s stomach sank.

“In time? What will happen to him now?”

“Like I said, he’s in the recovery area, Professor Hojo is planning to give him appropriate dosages of Mako once per week to get him acclimated, or else he’ll end up.. damaged. From bodily shock that is, Mako is a very foreign substance after all. That’ll be a waste of potential, wouldn’t it?”

The word rang harshly in Zack’s ears. _Damaged._ They talk about him like he was some kind of— thing. He suppressed the sudden irritation he was feeling at the moment and thanked the lab assistant and excused himself.

Cloud opened his eyes to a white blank ceiling, and the smell of chemicals. He guessed he had passed out after that.. Mako testing. His vision spun as he tried to sit up, a wave of nausea accompanying it not long after. _Great_ , he thought. He actually didn’t expect this part of the screening. Zack had not informed him that he will be exposed to some kind of _toxic_ chemical. But that means he had endured this same thing, right? Cloud’s thoughts swam lazily in his head as he tried to quell his increasing urge to retch his guts out. He wanted to call Zack but that is proving to be quite the ordeal at the moment. _He doesn’t want to look like a wimp either_. So he just sat there, and waited until the feeling passed. After what felt like hours, he had finally calmed down but was nonetheless very surprised to his brains as someone had stormed to the room none too gently, heavy footsteps dragging its way to where he was. He sighed internally in relief and the anxiety in his face faded when he saw him.

“Where’d you’ve been?” Cloud demanded in the shitty state he was in.

“Hey! You okay? Stupid nurse doesn’t want me to go in.” Zack replied, making his way to the bed and seating himself.

“I swear those creepy doctors are freaking me out, Zack.”

“Hojo and his glasses, yeah?” the brunet scrunched up his face to that, imagining the doctor’s face. Cloud nodded in agreement.

“Hey, Cloud. I can get you out of here if you want to.” The blonde looked up to him, a bit pale. He looked like he was very strained.

“Really? Where are we gonna go?”

Zack had been thinking about this before he entered the room. Was he right to push Cloud to this kind of situation? He had been thinking twice since he heard of the Mako testing early on.

“I mean, Cloud, I can get you out of _this_.” Zack answered gently, worry etched upon his face. The blonde looked confused at his answer for a moment, until realization hit him and what looked like anger suddenly marred his features.

“What are you talking about? No! Why would you do that?” The blonde exclaimed angrily, blonde brows furrowing, his voice echoing in the small room. Zack was taken aback by his sudden outburst and was not able to say anything.

“I wanted to do this, Zack. This is the only chance I’ve got.” The blonde said softly but firmly afterwards, feeling ridiculous with the sudden surge of his emotions. He wasn’t like that. He was never the one to lose his temper over such things. He always kept them under check but somehow this matter right here is getting to his nerves. He felt like a child again, and he hates it. The brunet nodded silently, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

 _He should have never had said that._ Zack thought. This is what Cloud wanted, and he should respect it.

“Yeah. Sorry about that spiky. I just got worried, you know?”

“Thanks mom.” The blonde replied sarcastically, smiling a little. It made the brunet chuckle.

“I’m sorry too.” Cloud finally said softly, as he turned his gaze away from the other male.

“Sorry accepted. So, you feel like eating at all? We can go to the cafeteria or to the _plates_ when you’re feeling better.” Cloud visibly brightened up.

“Yeah. But only if you’re paying.”

“Sure thing.”

“And I want ice cream.”

.

Both Zack and Cloud had concluded that eating was not the best idea after all, when the said blonde ended up puking everything he ate to the last cent. He was now lying his head limply at Zack’s lap, not showing any signs of wanting to move even an inch. Zack had managed to calm down his rebelling stomach somehow, as he gently soothed the curve of his back, tracing his palm over and over his spine, as he heaved his insides at a public restroom. Even now when they (or rather Zack only) were seated in a bench by the plaza, he continued to soothe him, his hands never leaving his back. He also occasionally brushes away the hair that falls into the boy’s face, for he doesn’t like the way it obscures his eyes. He then talked about nonsensical things to Cloud, and watched him curl and uncurl his fingers at the fabric of his cargo pants. Zack stared at him. He looked so young, childish, and vulnerable at the moment. It kind of pains him to know that, that was the last thing the blonde kid wanted to look like in front of everybody else. He hadn’t known him for so long, but he felt that Cloud had already established the self-image _he_ only allowed him to see. The other parts of him, like this one, looking so gentle and innocent, was so carefully hidden, if felt like a sin to even take a peek. He knows he doesn’t want to, but nonetheless he had let him see. Hopefully it meant that he trusts him, truthfully, even just a little. Zack isn’t a greedy person at all, but he felt that he wanted these moments to only be shared between them.

They decided to return to the headquarters to receive the official Screening results when Cloud felt a little better, albeit hungry and exhausted. And as Angeal had already insinuated, Cloud passed, though barely because of his resistance to Mako. Professor Hojo, was not the one to be brought down by such obstacles though, and had already created a suitable program for the blonde. Zack felt uneasy all about it, but what’s important is that Cloud passed, _right?_ After all the formalities have been done, Cloud was finally excused, and was given a week for preparation (more likely recovery from Mako). He will be moving in to Shinra’s barracks, and start training immediately. Zack was positive the blonde was very determined. Whatever guilt, hesitation, or reluctance he had felt before has been washed off by the look of sheer determination in his sapphire eyes.

_Maybe this was good, after all._

Zack was able to persuade the blonde easily to stay for the night, his earlier predicament not yet fully passing. And no, he isn’t spoiling him, it was _concern_ , Zack keeps trying to remind himself. Cloud remarkably did not utter any type of protest, but instead had proceeded to claim his bed the moment they walked in to his standard issued suite.

“You okay there Cloudy?” Zack asked as he stood by the door to his room. The blonde just groaned in return, buried deep in Zack’s blankets.

“I’ll ask the nurses what I can feed you then, hmm? I’ll be back shortly don’t worry. If somebody knocks, don’t answer!” the brunet managed before he left.

.

.

Cloud woke up again, but now to the feeling of a hand brushing against his hair, gentle and soothing. He opened his eyes just a crack, very carefully, to not disturb the other person, or the moment. He was situated beside Zack’s sprawled form, curled into a fetal position. He realized he had somewhat managed to get a grip of the hem of his turtleneck while he slept, and slowly released it. He can’t see what else the brunet was doing, but he is sitting there lazily still, while he absentmindedly strokes his hair away from his face. He wanted to just fall back to sleep that moment, and exploit his embarrassingly weak situation. He didn’t like feeling this way but Zack was making it difficult for him to trust himself.

He shouldn’t be exploiting this man in any other way he could _._ He shouldn’t really be doing this. He was too generous, openly giving what someone might ask and needed off of him. Why can’t he be more reserved? How can someone differentiate themselves from all the others when he is like that?

_What is it like to be important to Zack Fair?_

Cloud wasn’t aware of the small sound of frustration that left his throat at that, alerting Zack. The hand suddenly stopped and left his head.

“You awake now, spike? Would you like something to eat? That nurse was reaaallyyy angry at me though, for taking you outside. She stood there, lecturing me for about ten minutes. Ahh— the horror.”

Cloud just shook his head.

“Hmm? You wanna sleep more? That’s okay too, you can stay here until you feel a little better. But you still haven’t eaten anything.” Zack hummed as he ruffled the blonde locks again, looking at the younger one fondly. He needed to remind himself again that he wasn’t fragile. He was just probably letting this happen because he was feeling like shit at the moment. He then just decided to make the blonde talk instead, no matter how comfortable his silence was.

“Hey Cloud, where’s your real family?” He heard himself ask. The blonde didn’t seem like he wanted to respond. Yet he did, after a short lifetime in his mind.

“They’re gone. My mom, she died when I was ten. She’s got some kind of sickness, and we’re broke. My father was a cold-hearted bastard apparently, and disappeared, doing nothing to help.”

Well done, Zack. He told himself sarcastically, and apologized.

“Sorry.”

The blonde shook his head again.

“It’s okay. I found a new family not soon after. Wasn’t that bad, really. “

The hand was back on his locks. Somehow, it felt like a silent nudge from the brunet, and he continued.

“I was placed on an orphanage. It was there where I met Aerith. After two years of being caged in there, we decided to sneak out and leave that place. I don’t want to be adopted, and she felt the same. We were stragglers in the slums when we met Reno and Tifa. They were, you can say, _partners in crime_. I got involved with a lot of things. Gangs, gigs, a lot of part times, and nasties. Aerith did part time by being a helper at someone’s shop. It kept us fed and we managed to get a place we can call home. Another two years had passed and that shopkeeper introduced Marlene to Aerith. She was someone else’s daughter, they said his father was working far away from here, and they ask her to babysit the child in exchange of money, of course. She would’ve done it for free if I didn’t insist. They both needed to eat, obviously. And then there was Denzel. We found him by the church in the slums. He was left alone when his parents died of an accident. He was traumatized to say, the least. But he was coming out slowly, learning how to be a kid again.”

“I’m really not that unfortunate when it comes to family, I guess. I kinda have plenty.”

Zack was driven to silence. At such a young age, Cloud had to fend off not only for himself, but for other people he considered his family. He had a lot of guts, considering he was only twelve by then, roaming the slums with Aerith. He can’t even imagine how he managed to survive. That alone deserves some respect. He chewed his lip at the urge of spoiling the kid even more. Surely, there was already someone else that has been taking care of that. And he isn’t trying to compete either. But Cloud is now diving into a completely different world though, and he wanted to be there for him at least. He had decided to see him through until he conquers yet another stage of his life, which he believes, confidently, that he would. Lost in thought, Zack hadn’t noticed that Cloud was finished talking. He found that the blonde was studying him curiously, peering behind his pillows and golden locks. He gave him a smile.

“I was just thinking, it might have been great if I was there right? We could’ve conquered everything.” His gentle smile turned into a boyish grin.

“Well, you’re here now. I am now here too.” The blonde replied.

Zack felt like Cloud wanted to say something more but restrained himself from doing so.

“Yeah. So, let’s conquer the world, spiky!” The brunet exclaimed happily, ruffling the blonde head vigorously once more. Cloud looked irritated as hell, but he didn’t swat his hand away.

.

After the light meal that he had thankfully managed to not throw up, Zack had explained to him, the more serious matters regarding the Mako testing and infusions. He learned that Mako, though being a very natural source of energy, is not a substance that can be handled by many people. It causes harsh body and mental reactions, leaving that person either dead, crazed or a vegetable. Just imagine ingesting a fuel that can power up the entirety of Midgar. No wonder it can break people. To the more lucky bastards though, it strengthens them and gives them enhanced physical and mental abilities, allowing them to exert themselves far beyond what a normal human can do.

 _So that’s what that waiver was for._ Cloud thought gravely. He was having a hard time falling asleep thinking about some chemical. Blinking the haze from his eyes, Cloud shifted to his side on the bed, facing the now sleeping Zack. He had learned something new about him today. He actually slept quietly and still, not tossing or turning, or murmuring unintelligible things. Or was it because of his training that had left him disciplined? He can only guess. He looked peaceful as he breathed silently, and he wondered if he would stir and wake up if he merely touched him.

He reached out tentatively, his fingers ghosting over the brunet’s exposed cheek. His fingers grazed his smooth skin gently, travelling lower to the line of his angular jaw. _He got a scar._ It was a mark like a small ‘x’, or maybe a cross, to whomever or whatever gave it to him. It was the only imperfection in his otherwise faultless face. The pads of his fingers circled over it, tracing the mark. It was smooth already. Cloud fought the overwhelming urge to touch his mouth. Those lips that were always stretched into a smile, a smirk or a playful grin. He tried, but it was impossible to not give in. So he did, the tips of his fingers brushing over his full lips nervously. Every detail of his feature had registered in him intensely, like the racing heartbeat in his chest. His dark long lashes, his arching dark brows, his perfectly straight, proud nose, his mouth the curled at the corners into a default minuscule smile, his shiny, soft black hair, even the lone, silver stud in his ear. It was just too much for him to handle all at once. Too much to take in. Too beautiful.

Touching felt like a sin.

He felt like his hand burned and moved it away. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was just supposed to test him that day when he pressed his knife at his throat. There was nothing to it. He merely wanted to know how far can push him. But Zack didn’t budge. He had pressed back instead, and he wanted to give in. He was wanting, and Zack was the one who had left him wanting. _But for what?_ He guessed this will drive him insane more than any amount of Mako that they would probably pump into him.

He wanted to manipulate him, exploit his kindness and possess him. He feels it to his bones and it was a frightening thought.

He needed to clear his mess of a mind.

Zack was awoken when Cloud scooted close against him, his fluffy blonde head pressing to his chest. He was shivering. He immediately lifted his hand to his forehead and found him burning. The nurse had advised him of these kinds of symptoms, as his body tries to fight and flush the Mako out of his body. He just needs to watch out for convulsions though, for that was a bad sign. His fever will most likely just last for the night, and hopefully he will be fine by the morning. For now, Zack decided to just press a little closer against the blonde, pulling the blanket up to his buried nose. He draped one of his arms around the boy, hopefully driving his shivers away. Cloud will hate it, but he’ll just wake up early so he can return his space back. He gave his hair one final stroke, and slept.

.

Morning had inevitably come, and Cloud needs to head back to the slums. Somehow, he could still feel a lingering feeling of warmth, probably because of him clinging to Zack for the rest of the night or maybe he was just still feverish. He tried to forget what he had done. It makes him want to bite his nails in frustration with his sudden attachment to the man. He blamed the Mako that had probably reached his brain. So when Zack insisted that he wanted to come with him to the slums so he can visit his family, he flat out declined. Zack’s response was to display a dejected frown and whine.

“But whhhyyyyy?”

“Don’t you have work to do, Zack? You’re a Second Class, I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to be wandering in the slums at this hour.” the blonde stressed, getting irritated from what seemed like a blooming Mako hung over. His temples were thudding rhythmically.

“But it won’t take that long! I’ll just take a little peek at how the kids were doing.. Come on, spiiiikyyyy. What if.. Denzel misses me so badly?”

Cloud clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“He doesn’t. He forgot about you the moment you turn your back to leave.” The blonde replied flatly, squinting his eyes at the brunet.

“Awww. Now you’re just being mean.” Zack almost pouted as he sipped his morning coffee. Cloud just looked on, arms folded in front of him. The brunet stared in return.

“You can borrow my bike.”

Not a second had passed.

 “He likes doughnuts.” Cloud replied, his face returning to an impassive state.

.

“Donuts for Denzel!” Zack exclaimed the moment they threw open the door to the blonde’s home. The said kid’s eyes widened in surprise, shyly sprinting to the brunet.

“Uncle Zack! You’re here.” The boy said in a tiny voice, peering at the brunet beneath his bangs. Zack immediately crouched, ruffling the boy’s hair.

“Yup! I brought some doughnuts. Cloud said you like them.” He grinned at the boy happily, handing the box of still warm treats. Denzel lit up internally like a light bulb. His eyes sparkled as he looked at Zack. Marlene was giggling beside him, and wasn’t even spared a glance even if the said girl was tugging the boy’s shirt. Aerith soon followed behind, beaming to see them.

“Wow. Say thanks to Uncle Zack, Denzel.” Aerith happily cooed, clapping her hands together.

“Thank you.” Denzel finally said, after his attempts to hide his blushing face.

“Awww. You’re too adorable for your own good. Right, Marlene?” Zack replied, looking at the kid fondly.

“Uh-hmm.” Marlene nodded and hummed.

He then stood up and gave Aerith a smile.

“Sorry if I stole Cloud for a day.” She giggled in response and he felt a bit relieved.

“Work, right?”

“Uhh— yeah.” Zack hesitated.

“Hey Aerith, sorry to ask you suddenly but I think Cloud did already tell you about.. Soldier?” Zack asked tentatively, his eyes drifting from the brunette to the blonde. Somehow, this matter makes him feel like a trespasser.

The brunette smiled sadly.

“Well.. I always knew this day would come. I mean, he can’t stay here forever, right?”

Zack nodded and smiled back gently.

“Yeah. But he is doing this for you guys though.”

There was that feeling again, creeping at the pit of his stomach. He looks at her and he feels.. guilty? She looked like she was about to cry. Zack panicked inside. That was when Cloud stepped between them, placing a gentle palm in the girl’s shoulder. Her gaze immediately travelled to the blonde and she once again tried to smile.

“Hey.” The blonde called softly, a smile in his own face. He then brushed his fingers through her bangs, tucking it behind her ear.

“Don’t worry too much okay? I will visit as much as I could, unlike those two, of course.”

Aerith finally smiled a true one and nodded silently. Zack can only stare at how gentle Cloud treated her. Like some kind of a secret unraveling, he realized this isn’t like the Cloud he knew at all. This was an entirely different side of him. Totally the opposite from the vulnerable blonde he saw yesterday. Definitely apart from his sly ways. It was nothing but only truth and silent, reassuring confidence he plainly displayed in her presence.

 _Is that what he really is like?_  Zack pondered as he tried to understand the puzzle that Cloud was becoming. Is he smart tongued, cunning and impulsive? Or is he vulnerable but dependable, caring and honest? It’s beginning to confuse him, a lot. The brunet was lost in his own thoughts until he was brought back by the blonde’s voice.

“Zack. Are you alright? You looked.. gone just now.”

He was frowning. _Is that concern in his face just now?_ Zack returned the blonde’s stare, blinking the thoughts away.

“Yeah.. I was just thinking how good you look together.” Zack blurted out, gesturing his hand from Cloud to Aerith. The brunette definitely blushed but the blonde looked shocked. Zack grinned awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

“I—sorry, I think I have to go now, actually. My superiors will skin me alive if they found out I ditched work, yeah? I just really wanted to check on you guys.” Aerith nodded and thanked him. Cloud still looked kind of petrified.

“So.. I’ll just.. call you then?” The brunet stated, motioning for Cloud.

“Yeah, you do that.” The blonde replied stiffly.

Zack then turned to Denzel, pulling the tiny hand clutching at his pants to turn him around.

“Hey. Be a good boy always huh? We’ll play a game the next time I visit! Okay?” the boy smiled widely and nodded, obviously excited.

“Awww. How about me?” Marlene asked pleadingly. She was giving him the eyes. Zack gave in.

“Of course, princess, we will protect you! Me and Denzel right here. Or even Cloud. But I am still your knight in shining armor, okay?”

She beamed and all is right, Zack thought, except the twisting feeling in his gut.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually going rather too slow for my liking but I hope you'll still enjoy this chapter! I wanted to establish their relationship more that's why. And I opted for other FF characters in this chapter rather than OC's (aside form Luciel). I hope my strong feelings for those two wouldn't interfere much with my Clack feelings.. lol
> 
> The last part was a flashback btw. Please leave a review? /Minor edits. welp/

.

Just a week had passed and Cloud had found himself in Zack’s office. His so called advanced classes were more likely advanced torture, he realized, his lessons starting very early in the morning and ending at sundown. It exerted him physically and mentally, but required most of his mental focus than anything else. It had just been a week.

“Cloud.” Zack called out to him, as he gestured for the blonde to sit down. He was holding a file in his hand, looking at him blankly. Angeal Hewley was also present in the room, a First-Class Soldier, and whom he learned to be Zack’s mentor. If this matter isn’t serious, then he doesn’t know what else it was.

“Alright. I guess I’ll just get straight to the point then. Cloud, would you care to explain the incident that happened earlier this morning?” Zack asked, his face still not breaking any emotion. Cloud tried not to frown instinctively and put on his indifferent face. _So he was here to be reprimanded, huh?_

“That thing with— well, I don’t know his name, really.” The blonde answered nonchalantly.

“Luciel Thorton.” Zack looked physically pained as he said his name slowly, a single eyebrow shooting upwards.

“Cloud. You stabbed him. In the hand. With a fork.” There was a pointed pause, as if to let the words sink in.

“Why is that?”

Zack sounded incredulous. Cloud tried to sound formal.

“Well, you see, _Sir_ , I wanted to eat breakfast but the guy decided it must be more fun to mess with my food. He grabbed my ass suddenly and I dropped my plate, so I stabbed his hand in return. I have morning drills, he was bleeding at the back of his hand, but my stomach is empty. I could’ve just told him off but he laughed when my breakfast plopped to the ground and I was startled and hungry. It was such a waste of food. I mean, I really didn’t mean to, _Sir_. I just don’t want to pass out during the morning drills.”

Cloud cannot explain how Zack looked like at that moment. Angeal seemed to be horrified. Zack cleared his throat pointedly at the blonde’s explanation, trying to be professional in front of the First Class. If his mentor isn’t here though, he might be laughing his ass off right now. Cloud just looked so serious while he was explaining everything, and he found it so funny. He might as well have clapped him by the shoulder, commending him for.. well, violence isn’t really tolerated amongst Soldiers especially recruits, but knowing Cloud, he just wouldn’t backdown with taunts. He’ll definitely put up a fight and taunt you in return. Zack internally grinned at the thought.

Of course, those things he cannot say, so he opted for the formalities instead.

“I see. Is that all? Are you not getting along well with the other recruits?” Cloud just shrugged it off.

“I’m doing fine, sir. I’m used to things like this. And most of them were decent. I try to ignore it as much as I can, but I guess that it pisses some of them more.”

“Well that was very unfortunate Cloud, but either way violence against each other isn’t tolerated inside of this walls. Along with harassment, of course. We will handle this situation accordingly, right Angeal? I mean, we handpicked the best ones after all right? Going through all those screenings and whatnot. We can’t have _immature_ people wasting resources and starting fights.” Zack said, sarcasm dripping to the floor. Angeal’s eyebrows shot upwards and he gave Zack a smirk. He turned to Cloud then, nodding.

“I hope Cadet Strife that this will be the last time an incident like this will happen. We will take to account both of your statements regarding the matter. The two of you should find a common ground and move on, unless you want to leave the Shinra premises early on. This will serve as a final warning. No violence amongst each other. Are we clear?” Zack visibly winced at his mentor’s statement.

“Yes sir.” The blonde answered stiffly.

“You can go now then, and drop by the mess hall. Tell your instructor I gave you a thirty-minute break. Eat then.”

Cloud nodded and stood, and excused himself. Zack turned to Angeal when he was out of earshot.

“You being serious about that? You’re gonna expel them the next time?” Angeal shrugged, uncharacteristically.

“Not really, those kinds of things pass. Plus, I’m not the one who hired them, Lazard is. I don’t have absolute power over them. But I wanted them to realize what’s at stake. This is not some playground after all.”

“On a more important note though, I hope that kid isn’t trouble, Zack. He looks difficult to get along with.”

Zack tried to not bite his lip in the sudden frustration he was feeling. Why can’t people just leave Cloud alone, anyway? Not that he wanted him to be _alone._ But it will be much better and _safer_ for everybody to just give him some space that he wants. But Angeal doesn’t know Cloud.

“He isn’t. He just— don’t trust people that easily. Let’s give him time to adjust, yeah?”

“You seem to have too much faith in him.”

Zack nodded, looking at his mentor apologetically.

“I do. I mean, you accepted me after all, right? I’m telling you, he’s much better than how I used to behave. I just don’t get caught.” Angeal shook his head, smiling.

“You seem almost proud.” Zack flashed him a grin in return.

“Of course. You’ll see, he’ll take this seriously. We cannot focus on the one thing he did wrong, yes?”

.

Just a week since he started, successfully adapting himself at Shinra’s barracks, and he got reprimanded. This isn’t the best way to get noticed at all. If he wanted to be a Soldier apprentice, he needed to have the good qualities and skills they are looking for. This isn’t like the slums. Disputes can’t be settled with violence. Cloud let out a heavy sigh and tried to distract his mind with something else. Since moving here, the blonde fully realized the utter difference between ranks of people in Shinra. Just how good should one be to stand right beside those First Classes? How much training should one endure? Zack was pretty high up there too. How much time did he spent training? Cloud continued to muse while he stared at the ceiling from the double deck he was in. In reality, his limbs hurt, his hands hurt. Damn, everything hurts. He expected the training to be hard, but not this excruciating. Drills in the morning, hand to hand combat and weapons training at noon, military tactics at the afternoon and then lastly and most curious of all, materia training last. Cloud had heard about materias before, and doubted about its existence. Magic? How can someone believe that? But as Zack said, there were many things out there that go beyond someone’s imagination. Just because someone cannot imagine it doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist. Even though his body hurt, he can say he was looking forward to all of it. He can manage this every week, he supposed. He needed to, until it’s that day of the week again to face that creepy doctor, Hojo. Cloud grimaced at the thought. It was almost time for lights out. Recently though, whenever the darkness sets in, he would always remember the comforting feeling of his hand, raking through his hair gently. It was bothering thought, really. But he just cannot help but think about what _he_ does in those moments at night, when he cannot yet fall asleep. Was he lying still in his bed again? Does he immediately fall asleep?

It had become almost impossible for him to see Zack ever since he started training, except from the brief meeting earlier that morning. Is that how it would go from then on? The times he had spent with the other male seem so very distant all of a sudden. He’ll give his full attention to training then, for he isn’t there to whine about not being able to spend time with Zack anyway. He had set goals for himself. He would just have to work his ass off and prove to them he was worth every Gil, right?

.

Tons of paper works later (we are talking about an accumulation for about five days here), Zack found himself strolling to the infantry barracks at the bottom floors of Shinra. Tomorrow is Saturday, finally, the brunet thought, and he would like to know how Cloud was doing. He wanted to see him and catch up about the training. It was seven in the evening already and he hoped that the blonde had not eaten yet, he wanted to order food. It may sound a little creepy but he knows the blonde’s schedules, so he was pretty sure he is available. He’s got no classes after six. His estimate has proven to be wrong though, when he was greeted by Cloud’s bunk-mates, all wide-eyed, telling him that the said blonde does not return until the next hour or so until before lights-out. They had pointed him to the direction of the training rooms, where he was more likely staying after classes, every single day.

Entering the massive, dim-lit room, Zack was able to identify immediately the spiky blonde head of the boy. He grinned as he walked towards him, excitement bubbling up from the pit of his stomach. He knew this feeling very well. He once was a green recruit. Hearing his footsteps, Cloud turned, and a look of shock passed through him. He was stripped from his standard infantry uniform, to just a white shirt and the cargo pants.

“Hey!” Zack chimed, stopping near the blonde.

“Zack.. What are you doing here?”

“I came looking for you at the bunker but you weren’t there. They say you might be here. Do you do this every day?” The brunet asked, grinning further. Cloud cannot seem to fight the embarrassment that suddenly settled in his features, and flushed.

“Yeah. I don’t like staying in the bunkers very much. And I’m having a bit of trouble with materia.” The blonde answered, not looking directly at Zack. If anything, the brunet only found it adorable. He had never seen the blonde getting this flustered before. This was definitely something new for him to discover. His eyes almost sparkled at the thought.

“Materia huh? What kind of problem specifically?” Zack pushed, cocking his head a tiny bit to the side. Cloud just kind of peered at him in return and Zack guessed that he was getting embarrassed to realize that he needs a little _help_ with studying. But the blonde seemed to have managed to dump his embarrassment to the trash and looked at him fully in return, hauling his more typical attitude back.

“I cannot target very well with it.” The blonde explained, a small frown in his face.

“Hmm? Let me see.” Zack replied, gesturing the blonde to give him the green orb.

“Ice? You need to concentrate on the thing you want targeted.”

“That’s what I did.”

“Hmmmm— well, try it on me. So I’ll know what you mean then. You can— I guess target my feet?” The brunet replied, handing the materia back to the blonde. Cloud opened his mouth and closed it. It looked like he really wanted to protest but decided to change his mind.

“Okay.” The blonde said, stepping further away from Zack. He tried to summon the spell, concentrating on the other male. Shards of ice begin to materialize out of thin air, but it did not quite reach his target, colliding with the concrete floor beneath them.

“Ohh. I see.” The brunet exclaimed, stepping closer to Cloud. Surprisingly, the blonde seemed to have a different idea how to use _ice._ He himself had never attacked something with pointy ice shards before.

“I told you. I’m off.”

“Give it to me.” Zack extended his hand to the blonde again, to give it a look.

“Well, I guess, where you’re having trouble is, you know, imagining how the spell will actually materialize, or attack a target. You just don’t summon it and expect it to do all the work. You need to know what you want it to do, Cloud. Give me your hand.”

The blonde looked skeptical about it, but held out his right hand nonetheless. The brunet took it and turn his palm side up.

“Look.” Zack said, a look of concentration passing his eyes briefly. Cloud looked in awe as he felt and see a tiny budding of ice in the center of his palm. It grew slowly and delicately smooth in the edges, into the size of a materia and stopped.

“See? It depends on what you want to do with it. If you envision it enclosing someone in ice, it definitely will. Wanna try again? Just don’t enclose me on ice though.” (Zack doubted that though, these materias were very low grade after all, created only for training purposes.)

Cloud nodded and took the brunet’s hand in return. He again tried to summon the spell, this time following what Zack had said. And it did actually work. Once again, out of thin air, a chunk of ice fell, hitting the brunet in his head. Zack let ought a sudden yelp, a look of utter confusion on his face.

“Did you do what I just said?” The brunet asked, looking at the chunk of ice in the ground, rubbing the part of his head that got hit with ice. To his utter shock though, Cloud had started laughing.

“Yeah—”

“Actually—I did.. You— should have seen your— face.” The blonde replied between his fits of laughter, eyes gleaming in mischievous mirth. Zack cannot seem to break away from his current awe, staring at the blonde with his mouth open. _He was laughing. He never did that in front of him before! He never let that part of him out.. He looked.. absolutely adorable._ Zack thought, engraving every second of his melodious laughter in his mind. He couldn’t help and smiled himself, looking at the blonde boy fondly.

“That’s not funny you know!” Zack exclaimed happily, tackling Cloud. The blonde managed to immediately squeeze his way out of his arms, still fully alert in his current elated state. Cloud was grinning openly, as if he was not holding anything back for the first time. It made the brunet unbelievably happy, and tried to playfully tackle him once more. After a few more seconds it turned into a more calculated sparring, the two of them not just foolishly trying to get ahold of each other. They took it a bit more seriously, though Cloud’s light hearted smiles still lingered on, fueling Zack. The blonde threw him the hand to hand combat moves they had been practicing for weeks now. The brunet easily dodges and evades him though, ultimately being faster than the blonde. He then gestured for Cloud to pick up his sword.

“Cmon’ spiky, let’s see how your training is doing, yeah?” Zack taunted, grinning widely. If he’s going to be honest, he can say he was seriously enjoying every moment of this. It was a very long time since he had done something remotely resembling a friendly spar. Him and Angeal were both too busy to do anything like this anymore and he missed it. Cloud nodded and skirted across the floor, picking up his sword beside his duffel bag. He had actually been practicing a lot with the sword, definitely favoring it from every other weapon in class, but was not able to look for someone to actually try it out with. Nobody wanted to stay after classes anyway. But Zack is here now.

Cloud smiled. He guessed Zack had seen it as he flashed him a knowing grin.

“You’re not gonna use one though?” The blonde asked, hesitating a little.

“Nope. I just wanna see how you use it. Don’t worry about it too much.” Cloud didn’t give him any type of warning as he lunged forward, slicing his way to the brunet.

.

Cloud realized what pure happiness was like, as he lay on the training grounds, arms splayed wide on the floor, panting. It was nothing but raw exhilaration and a feeling of freedom, as he tried to one up Zack, but ended up fruitless every time, as he landed on his ass or his sword flying somewhere farther away. But it didn’t matter and he didn’t care even, because Zack was like an endless sea. Weaponless, he took the blade that he tucked away in his combat boot and flicked it open. He rolled to his side and stood swiftly, lunging at the smirking brunet. Zack let out an amused chuckle.

“Whoa. You never give up do you?” The brunet exclaimed, dodging the blonde’s sharp swings.

Cloud gave him his cockiest smile. He never _used_ that unless he faced a dangerous opponent. The brunet quirked one of his eyebrows and grinned at him in return, dodging more of his assaults. He was smaller, Cloud knows that very well, and used it to slip his way close to Zack’s defensive space. He only managed to get close though, as the other male swiftly caught his wrist, tugging him close, gripping hard. The blonde winced and let go of the blade.

“Whoops. Sorry, was it too much?” Zack inquired immediately, releasing the other’s hand.

“No, it’s alright.” Cloud said, shaking his head. Zack picked up the discarded knife, inspecting it briefly before returning to the blonde. _It was the same knife as before, back in his apartment._ Zack thought, heartbeat racing. A familiar scene resurfaced in his brain, a memory he had purposefully shoved to depths of his mind. Cloud was looking at him intently, and he had forgotten the reason why he was here.

“I got a little carried away there but anyway! I really wanted to catch up with you and your training. I’m so sick of doing paperworks I came down here to get entertained.” Cloud’s eyes seemed to twitch at that.

“Well, are you highly entertained now, sir?” The blonde deadpanned, taunting the brunet.

“Yeah! Never knew you got the talent for that, really.” Zack replied, grinning. He ruffled the blonde hair fondly, casually slinging his arm around him after.

“Aren’t you hungry? I’m actually starving and I want to order food. Let’s hang out at my place?”

“I don’t know if I’m allowed to do that.” Cloud replied, frowning a little.

“You are allowed to do everything as long as you don’t get caught.” Zack replied, chuckling. Cloud shook his head in disbelief but smiled. The brunet brightened even more, leading Cloud by the shoulder.

“At least let me get my bag.”

.

“Cloud, it’s necessary to build relationships with your colleagues, even if it’s just one person. I mean, it would be easier for you especially if they would be sending you to missions together, right?”

That was Zack’s advice. Cloud knows that is the very thing he wasn’t good at, or wouldn’t be good at. Dealing with people is just not his forte. Sometimes he wished he was more like Zack in that aspect but he’s just someone that just cannot fully engage with another whom he didn’t know well and trust. Living in the slums for so long, the one dangerous thing one could possibly do is trust too much. Habits were hard to break, but he needs to remind himself that he is in a very different environment now, and that if he wants to get good with this soldier situation, he needs to follow the brunet’s advice. The thought of a certain recruit, Luciel, reminded him that he needs to deal with his temper. He grimaced. Lost in his own thoughts, Cloud did not notice the people that approached his side on the table at the mess hall.

“You are Cloud Strife, right?”

A voice asked, stopping the blonde’s spoon from stirring his already cold soup. He looked to his side were the voice came from, and found two boys about his age watching him quite curiously. The smaller of the two is blonde himself, his hair tied in a low ponytail. The other one was a brunet. Both of them has got pretty long hair that can frame their face very well.

“Yeah.” Cloud nodded, after giving the two a once over.

“That’s good then. We’re looking for you to inform you that the three of us from our class will join an assignment. There will be ten of us in total from different classes, and we will assist the Soldiers in our very first mission.”

“Our first mission?” Cloud asked, surprise evident from his voice. It has just been over a month since they started training, and now he was being informed of assisting a mission.

“Yes. I guess we will more likely just watch and observe though.” The blonde boy answered, an easy smile sporting his effeminate face. Cloud noticed he had beautiful amber eyes. The brunet boy beside him didn’t utter a word, just watching the two of them silently. He looked pleasant as well, but the blonde one was rather elegant-looking, he must say. He’s got a politely-practiced tone, like someone that has been raised from a wealthy family. He said they were in the same class, but he didn’t really remember the two of them, or is he just too self-absorbed to not notice them before? He guessed he felt that Cloud was scrutinizing him as he let out another easy smile.

“I’m sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Ramza by the way. This guy here is my friend, Delita.” The blonde boy said, nodding and pointing his thumb to the brunet beside him. Cloud have absolutely no idea how to deal with very well-mannered people.

“Thanks for informing me, I guess. I didn’t expect to go in mission this early on in the training program.” Ramza’s smile widened a bit.

“Me too. But it’s exciting, don’t you think? Well, we’re also gonna have breakfast, mind if we join you, Cloud?”

“Yeah, sure.” Cloud nodded, mustering every ounce of politeness he possessed. He was feeling very awkward, but he’ll choose these kinds of company over the likes of Luciel any time.

“I’ll go get us some.” It was Delita who spoke, his dark brown eyes fleeting over his friend before turning around to fetch breakfast.

“Say, Cloud, why did you join Soldier?” Ramza asked the moment Delita was out of sight. Cloud stilled, not expecting the question. Ramza had seated himself in front of him, hands resting casually by the table.

“I— wanted to change my fate.” The other blonde was studying him in the same curious manner as before.

“To change your fate, huh? I guess all of us here wanted to do that after all..” He doesn’t know how to put it but Cloud could feel some kind of pain in the smile that he received from Ramza. Somehow, it pierced him like an arrow, and a feeling of silent understanding settled between them.

“Why did you join Soldier?” Cloud asked in return, as his interest about him grew little by little at the moment.

“I want— to protect my family.” Ramza replied, smiling a little. He can’t help but think how someone as beautiful and fragile looking as him, would think about something like that.

“I don’t think I understand.” Cloud replied, truthfully. Zack was much simpler than this.

“I need to be strong enough if I wanted to protect the people I love, right? And defy fate.” Ramza was staring at him openly, his amber eyes burning with an emotion Cloud did not recognize.

“Let’s get stronger then.” Cloud nodded, wanting to reassure the boy in front of him, the same way he would reassure Aerith. Ramza’s face lit up and he nodded in return.

“It’s nice to meet you, Cloud.”

Somehow, Cloud found himself together with Ramza and Delita throughout their classes for the day, and actually start noticing not only them, but most of the other recruits acutely more than ever. Watching them both on weapons class had made him realize that Ramza handled a sword the same way he talks, elegant and refined. Delita wasn’t too far behind him, graceful still, but rougher along the sides and is more masculine. They really make a good pair, Cloud thought, and he can’t help but wonder if he and Zack could ever make a good duo like that in a battle field. The blonde sighed in resignation and focused on training instead. Maybe he’s gonna need to stay for a few more hours every day after all.

If Cloud was surprised, he never really did show it. But he was though, as his new found “colleagues” decided to also stay after class to train with Cloud. At first, he thought they were just curious about what he does after lessons, but soon enough he finds himself in their company almost every day, just grinding, and talking a little. They helped each other train, until it became somewhat a routine, Ramza and Delita doing most of the talking. Cloud knows Zack is a bit busy, but it has been two weeks now since he last saw him gracing the infantry floor with his presence. Missions, he guessed. The pair kept him busy too, and thankfully distracted. Just a few more days and they will be deployed for their very first mission. Was he nervous?

Exhausted, Cloud lied heavily on his bunk, finally able to rest his straining limbs. The weeks stretched on like a month, and he felt tired. Reaching for the pocket of his spare uniform, he felt for the familiar form of his phone and opened it. Like an itch on the back of his throat, it lingers, just beyond his reach. It was a feeling like a gradual falling from a cliff, frightening and hopeless. He had fought over this with himself so many times over now, but he was feeling really tired at the moment.

He dialed Zack’s number.

Two rings were all it took to hear his voice again. Cloud felt utterly defeated. But _his_ voice was relief, and he turned to side, clutching the mobile phone tightly in his ear.

“Hey, spiky. How are you buddy?” He sounded really happy and somehow Cloud thought that was enough.

“Hey— you on a mission?” Cloud asked soflty, half-lidded eyes focusing at nothing, his ears straining at every sound that the other make.

“Yeah. Didn’t expect it to be taking this long.. Did something happen Cloud?”

“No. Nothing really.” There was a chuckle from the other line, and he almost smiled, but he ended up just fisting his other hand at his pillow instead.

“Awww. Are you missing me then?” The brunet asked teasingly, his fondness travelling thousands of miles away from where Cloud was probably lying. The last time he was on his bed, asleep, safe and sound and gentle-looking. His smiling face still lingered in his brain, tugging in the corners of his mouth whenever he closes his eyes. There was only silence in the other line and Zack knew he was pushing too far.

“Are you okay, Cloud? You know you can talk to me, right?” The brunet nudged gently, waiting for the blonde to open up.

“I think I have made some friends, Zack. Like you said, it has been a little bit.. easier.”  
“That’s great then! Were they good? My referral should be the best though!” The brunet exclaimed, a grin evident in his voice. It made Zack happy knowing the blonde has been taking his advice into consideration. Cloud snorted from the other line. A short pause has fallen between them until Cloud broke the silence with his soft voice.

“When will you be coming back?”

Zack tried to not bite his lip. How can he resist something like that? The brunet gripped his phone as he breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm his frustration. He put on his usual cheery voice instead.

“Very soon! We will be having pizza by then, yeah?”

“….”

“Okay, Zack.”

“I’m— really sleepy now, actually.”

“Ohh. Alright, goodnight spikyyyyy.” _So, he did miss him, right?_

Somehow, Zack felt like neither of them wanted to really end the call, and just waited there a little more, trying to just listen to each other’s breathing. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but rather a comforting one.

“Sleep well, okay? You might still grow taller..” The brunet teased fondly, his voice soothing. He chuckled when he heard Cloud’s response, broken by a repressed smile.

“Shut up.”

Cloud finally smiled and hang up, falling into the depths of sleep.

.

.

Cloud eyes fluttered shut as Zack’s voice seemed to caress him like his hands does, soothing and gentle. It was such a comforting sound that took his aches away from the crevices of his body and mind. But this he cannot tell him, for it was so inappropriate at the current set up. Or maybe he wouldn’t really tell him altogether forever. After a night of takeout food, Zack’s beer and “catching up”, he now lay again in one side of his bed, curled into a ball. The brunet was yet again sprawled beside him, back resting against the headboard. He was reading some reports he held by one hand, while his phone beeped and vibrated by the lamp in his bedside table occasionally. He rather ignored it, Cloud realized, as he watched Zack read the reports with an uncharacteristic frown in his smooth face.

Cloud sat up then, crawling his way closer to the brunet.

“What are you reading?” The blonde asked curiously, as he tried to take a peek of the document, a typical frown forming in his brows. Zack’s own frown disappeared as he smirked, holding his hand up high above the blonde’s head so he cannot see.

“You’re not supposed to see it. It’s confidential.” The brunet teased, wiggling the documents in his hand. Cloud’s frown deepened as he scooted closer, craning his neck to take a look.

He was too close and being too childish for Zack’s comfort. The brunet stared as time seemed to slow down, from a smooth, pale neck, arching a little, to the delicate triangle under his jaw. It was the part he liked to nuzzle whenever he was being intimate with someone, finding the spot ultimately irresistible and sexy. He liked to stare at it and taste it, whenever that person throws their head back in a moment of pleasure. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about that right now, though, Zack thought as he tightened his jaw, lips pressing together in a hard line.

This was Cloud. He wasn’t supposed to have thoughts remotely resembling something sexual in nature. He isn’t allowed to—

“Are you okay?” Lost in thought, he found the blonde staring back at him, his annoyed frown earlier transformed to worry.

“Yeah, sorry I was just—“

 _Thinking about inappropriate things about you just now?_ Zack sighed deeply, lowering his hand down and replacing the documents inside the folder. He nonchalantly ditched it to the bedside table, along with his unattended phone.

“I shouldn’t be bringing work in here anyway.” The brunet finally said, stretching his limbs. Cloud seemed to let it go and plopped back into a fetal position, burying himself under the covers. Zack chuckled in response, ruffling the exposed part of his blonde head.

“Well— goodnight spiky.”

His smile fell as he lay down, and slept with his back facing Cloud.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned this meeting much, much later in the story.. but I guess I changed my mind, cuz why not.. XD. This story actually had strayed quite far from what I thought it would be in the first place, so.. it might continue to change accordingly to the characters reactions. This chapter does not came out the way I wanted to, but I tried, and I've set a schedule for myself. I hope you'll still enjoy it though. If you do, please leave a review!

.

“Why do I have to pilot for those soldiers, yo?” Reno protested, as he tipped his chair with his foot on the table.

“Their pilot was a no-show, and you’re vacant as of the moment. Fill them in.”

The redhead clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“Tsk. Can’t you just send me into another mission? Cmon’, Tseng.”

“No. Rude’s report indicated instances of negligence of duty. Until that little problem of yours is fixed, you will get no assignments.”

“Whaaatttt? You serious, yo?” Reno pouted, trying to give the stoic man the eyes.

“Yes. Meet them at the pad. Don’t be late and get your feet off of my table.” Reno still looked on pleadingly. Tseng didn’t even bat an eyelash.

“Get lost.”

Reno rolled his eyes and finally gave up, collecting his limbs and darting towards the door, mumbling to himself.

“What tight ass.”

.

Reno lit a cigarette as he paced by the helicopter, waiting for the Soldiers to arrive. To more of his annoyance though, what he saw coming were a group of _recruits,_ being escorted by a single Soldier. He isn’t supposed to be doing this kind of shit. He was about to call Rude and fume about it, until he saw a familiar-looking face.

“What the hell?” The redhead muttered, his cigar dropping from his mouth. He stood upright as they came closer, a grin plastered on his face. He knew he saw him too, for— well, his hair was like a red marker after all.

“I never thought this moment would come, yo. Holy hell, what were you thinking?”

Reno asked, but there was no answer. The group only stared back at him, then amongst themselves as if to confirm who he was talking to.

“Oi. Cloud. I’m talking to you, you ass.”

“You know him, Cloud?” It was Ramza who spoke, looking curiously between Reno and Cloud. The other blonde then just shrugged nonchalantly, looking the redhead in the eye.

“Not really.”

Reno stomped his cigarette out.

“Why you little—!“ He was cut off as someone cleared his throat purposefully loud. The Soldier looked at him impatiently, crossing his arms before his chest.

“Can we go now?” The Soldier asked. Reno collected his cool, returning the chilly gaze of the man.

“Yeah, yeah. Didn’t know you were coming, yo. Get your asses inside before I change my mind, eh?” The redhead replied, narrowing his eyes.

Reno watched as the Soldier recruits clambered to the aircraft, a particular blonde giving him impish smirk as he passed him by. He gave him an unimpressed look in return, rolling his eyes in annoyance. _Well, this may not be as bad as I thought._ Reno mused, climbing to the pilot seat beside the Soldier.

.

The minutes felt like a lifetime as it dragged on and on, stirring Cloud’s gut over and over. He had closed his eyes shut now, willing for the tide in his stomach to die down, as he sweat coldly beside Ramza and Delita.

“Cloud, are you okay?” He heard Ramza ask distantly. Cloud nodded, and somewhat replied through his watering mouth.

“Yeah..”

The other blonde frowned lightly, smiling albeit the concern from his face. He turned his gaze to the brunet beside him, cocking his head lightly and pouting. Delita just shrugged in return, shaking his head from side to side.

“Probably motion sickness. It will pass eventually, I hope so.”

“You don’t have any medicine?” Ramza asked softly, absently reaching for Cloud’s back to soothe him.

“Never needed one.”

Cloud felt detached from reality, as he managed to listen to the idle conversations of the people around him. He tuned most of them out, and just paid attention to Ramza and Delita. The other blonde was being really nice just now, he thought fuzzily, his brain conjuring images of a certain raven-haired guy. He remembered his hand on his back, and his head on his lap. He tried to shove the images back and just focus on something else. The two’s conversations seeped once again to his consciousness, and he latched on to it.

_“Your hair is getting too long.”_

_“Hmm? Yeah.. Well I didn’t have the time to for it to be cut. I don’t mind it.”_

_“Tsk. You look like—“_

_“What Do I look like?”_

_“…Effeminate.”_

_“I’m Not effeminate.”_

_“You are with that hair of yours. Chop it off.”_

_“What’s with you suddenly? You never bothered with my hair.”_

_“It bothers me now. You want me to do it?”_

_“No.. Isn’t your hair pretty long too?”_

_“Don’t change the topic.”_

_“Delita. Don’t pull on my hair tie—“_

_._

What’s with Ramza’s long hair? Cloud thought amidst his dizzy brain and churning guts. There were ruffling sounds beside him, and a groan that resembled utter exasperation.

_“See? It’s past your shoulders now.”_

_“Give it back, Delita.”_

_“Cut it.”_

There was a click of a tongue.

_“No.“_

.

Cloud guessed an hour had passed and somehow some good soul had finally pitied him and produced some medicine. His guts were finally done protesting, and Cloud felt utterly exhausted. This isn’t how he expected it to be. This was his first time to leave Midgar after all. He internally groaned at himself. If Reno was here, he will tease him to death. He’ll never let that happen.

They finally landed on a vast grassland area that he soon learned to be near Junon, _wherever that was_. They were already briefed by their instructors before they aboard, their only task was to observe from a distance the ongoing mission by the Soldiers. They were to not interfere at all costs, and let the Soldiers do all the work, unless they allowed them to participate, which is not so likely.

“This is your first training mission. I haven’t introduced myself yet, haven’t I? I’m Luxiere by the way.” The soldier started, his auburn hair swaying against the wind. He stood before them in the vast green field, as the helicopter’s rotor blade slowed to a stop from afar. He turned around and began to walk towards the protruding columns of boulders ahead, gesturing for them to follow.

“And you, kittens, are here to observe what it is like to be Soldier. So, lo and behold, one of our own, and one of the best Second Class out there. There he is, Shinra’s poster boy, Zack Fair.”

They all stood behind the safety of distance and a cover, but still enough to witness what was happening not too far away.

“What the hell are those abominations?!”

Someone has immediately voiced what Cloud was thinking. It was something he had never seen before, huge, ugly, slithery, muti-eyed and big-mouthed freak with tentacles for feet. It was the stuff nightmares were made of.

“Those, are called Malboros. Aside from their humongous mouth and icky set of teeth, they can poison you to death.” Luxiere explained enthusiastically.

“That is a plant type monster. Anyone here who can guess the best way to deal with it?” He asked, looking at the recruits expectantly.

“Fire Materia.”

It was Ramza.

“Correct! Plant types are generally susceptible against fire. But of course—“ The soldier trailed off, returning his gaze towards the Soldiers in front.

“There’s also that way.”

Cloud didn’t know what it meant to be a Soldier Third, Second, or ultimately First. But seeing him now, this man who sliced and charged his way through the throng of monstrosities, is like a dream. It was like a switch had been turned on and the Zack Fair that only showed him gentleness and laughter was now butchering his enemies like the monsters that they were, with an ominous-looking, gigantic sword gleaming in the sunlight. He wields it gracefully, effortlessly swinging the blade like it was a part of him, like a fist, a leg, or his very soul. It was rather a sight, deadly and _frightening_ to be specific. Limbs flew and fell as the Soldier spun amidst the horde, the abominations being pushed outward and gutted by his unforgiving sword. Cloud shivered as he heard the ungodly cries of the creatures, as they tried to devour the man before them, in a fruitless attempt to stop him.

_Zack isn’t meant to be a Soldier, he was born to be a Soldier._ Cloud thought, eyes wide.

Sparring with him felt like he was just scratching the tip of an ice berg. Cloud didn’t know how to register this part of him, really. Would he be able to laugh it off, and not feel very small compared to him? He realized then and there, that the gap between them stretched miles and miles away. If he wanted to stand beside this man in front of him, he must be that _good_.

Cloud watched as the recruits stared in awe and admiration at Zack. Ramza was beside him, eyes sparkling in the afternoon light. Delita seemed more focused in scrutinizing the blonde beside him though, only sparing glances to the Soldiers. It bewildered him lightly but he paid no mind to it. Luxiere’s voice sounded a little far away when he spoke, his eyes only trained on Zack.

“I know you kittens are so amazed seeing Zack Fair now, but wait until to see _the General_ fight. Now that is a different level altogether.” The soldier exclaimed, eyes vibrant and glowing. It was obvious he idolized them. He never expected this level of respect that Soldiers have within their ranks, but it shows just how hard it was for them to probably earn it. You cannot just make someone worship you like the God that you are, you have to make them believe yourself.

.

Zack finally stilled as the last of the Malboros had been diced to death. He whipped his sword forcefully to the side to swipe away the sickly goo that clung to it. He replaced it immediately at his back, clapping the other Soldier that sprinted to his side. Luxiere wasted no time and called out to him.

“Zaaaaaccckkkk! Good job man!” The soldier hollered, waving at the brunet.

Cloud turned around and promptly left. Ramza turned his head to his direction, but did not stop him.

“Cloud?”

“I forgot something at the helicopter.” Cloud said quietly, retreating to the distantly parked helicopter.

Zack thought he caught a glimpse of Cloud as he jogged his way to Luxiere. Is the blonde really there though, or is it just his imagination?

“Hey thanks, man! Didn’t know you’d be here.” Zack greeted, giving him a smile.

“Surprised? We’re here for the show. I’m escorting these squirts for their first mission.” Luxiere replied, gesturing over the recruits. Zack eyed them quickly, before he nodded and gave them his brightest smile. Their faces lit up.

9 points for Zack.

“That’s practically cheating. You shouldn’t be allowed to smile.”

It was Kunsel who spoke, approaching beside Zack, grinning as well to the recruits.

“Did you know, this guy right here has got the most number of fanclub members amongst the infantry and outside of Shinra? Unbelievable, yeah? I’ll make a petition and ban you from smiling at the female staff.” Kunsel said, sounding incredulous. Luxiere laughed heartily and Zack tried not to pout.

“That is not fair at all.”

Zack turned his gaze back to the recruits. Well, the first batches of the recruits that go on missions were usually the stand-outs. The brunet’s heart sank a bit, not seeing Cloud. It’s not that he’s disappointed, but it’s been weeks since he last saw him. Alright, maybe he was a little disappointed. Surprisingly though, there was another blonde in the group. He looked the same age as Cloud, and was also quite on the effeminate side. His eyes naturally gravitated towards him as he scrutinized his features. Their eyes met and Zack smiled wider. The boy’s cheeks flushed a little and looked away. If that was Cloud, they’ll probably have a stare down instead. The brunet beside blondie looked at the two and frowned irritably. Zack noticed, and internally smirked.

.

Cloud approached the helicopter’s cockpit, eyeing the sprawled form of Reno at the pilot’s seat. He seemed to be contemplating seriously about his nails as he talked over the phone loudly.

“Yeah, yeah. I told you already, didn’t I? Cmon’ man, just tell boss I wouldn’t do it again, yo. I’m soooo fucking bored.” Reno lifted his head then, seeing Cloud by the door.

“Hey, cmon’ pal, I’ll introduce you to that receptionist, yo. Alright? Yeah? Yeah— gotta go now though, someone’s here.”

He clicked his phone shut and rolled his eyes over Cloud.

“Finaaallyyyyyyy!” The redhead exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

“I’m dying in here if you haven’t noticed.”

Cloud shrugged.

“Not my problem. So, how’s Tifa?” The blonde asked immediately. Reno visibly stiffened. Cloud raised a single eyebrow.

“So she finally dumped you?”

Reno frowned, sliding off the pilot seat. The mood around him changed suddenly, and he immediately reached for his coat pocket and lit a cigarette.

“Yeah. In your dreams, yo. She’s doin’ fine.” The redhead replied, before inhaling deeply.

“What the hell are you doing here anyway?”

“To earn money, of course. Is there something else?” Cloud replied, sending a chilly gaze back at Reno.

“Ahhh. For once there I thought you wanted to be a part of that heroic bullshit.”

“Do I look like one?” The blonde asked sarcastically, as he tried to not bite his tongue in the sudden irritation that washed over him.

“Ehhhh. Well, how is Aer—“

Reno was cut off harshly as something crashed behind them with such force, sending both of them tumbling down. They collected themselves quickly, as the aircraft was continued to be mauled by something big and definitely angry.

“What the fuck—“

Reno exclaimed, backing away at a safe distance. He immediately produced a rod, cursing at the monstrosity before them. Cloud unsheathed his sword not a second later, sweating coldly.

“Just— what in burning hell is that now?” Cloud asked as he stared at the creature towering before them.

“It’s a fucking behemoth. Tseng will decapitate me if that thing destroys the helicopter!” Reno replied frantically, giving Cloud a pointed look.

“Now don’t just stand there and help me, yo?!” The redhead said, sprinting his way to the side of the aircraft. He turned on his EMR and produced a materia with his left hand. He’ll get mauled and gored to death with his current weapon but the materia might have a chance.

He felt his rod vibrate as electricity travelled from the sky to the ground, dancing around the beast. It hit the behemoth dead on, it’s skin fizzing upon contact. If anything, it only made it angrier, ramming the aircraft in full force. It skidded across the grass, like a scrunched-up tin can. Without any distraction, it then went for Reno.

Cloud has got no materia, and only a sword. He’s pretty sure that, that thing can trample him dead, but still. It may take him a minute or two to run like mad towards the soldiers. It may take only five seconds for the monster crush Reno. There was really no choice to be made as he ran and lunged his sword to its side, while it tried to attack the evading redhead. He encountered a very tough skin instead, like thick leather piled on top of one other. But he pushed with everything he’s got, until if finally pierced it’s flesh, his sword oddly sticking from its rib. It didn’t even seem to be bothered by it.

“What are you doing—??!!”

“Get away from it dumbass! Get your Soldier pals instead!” He heard Reno scream from the top of his lungs. He watched as he frantically tries to dodge the fuming behemoth, summoning another lightning bolt. It zeroed once again, the current travelling directly from the protruding metal of his sword. It shrieked a hideous, guttural sound of pain, stomping the ground all over.

“Give me a materia!” Cloud screamed over the commotion. Reno rummaged through his pockets as he tried to keep his footing and his distance, throwing a random materia to the blonde’s direction. Cloud felt a little relieved as he caught it, but not until they were suddenly swept from the ground, the beast’s tail sending them tumbling meters away. Reno doubled over as he tried to stand back up quickly, clutching his midsection. Cloud tried hard not to vomit as he was sprawled to the ground, spots of red forming in his uniform. He focused instead desperately to the orb in his hand, willing for the materia to submit to his command. It looks like the Gods were still in favor of him as he felt the cold pulses of the orb within his hand. Cloud almost limped as the magic sucked his energy dry.

The ground shook as the behemoth charged towards their direction, unrelenting. Reno’s eyes widen as sharp, thick icicles burst from the ground, skewering the beast multiple times from its underbelly. Though even in its skewered state, it still managed to run albeit with difficulty to its targets, breaking the rows of ice. _If he didn’t get away now, not only his ribs will get broken._ Cloud thought darkly, frantically trying to stand once again as his ribs screamed in protest. He wheezed as he desperately tried to catch his breath, legs shaking from pain and sudden exhaustion.

He felt a strong wave of dejavu as a dark blur whipped in front him, and the next thing he heard was the last agonizing shriek of the beast being cut swiftly by the head. If flew across the grassland, it’s decapitated body collapsing unceremoniously to the ground. He was covered in blood as the beast’s body spasmed from the sheer force of his blade, spraying gore everywhere. Cloud’s legs gave out and he dropped to his feet.

Zack Fair was furious. Nothing else emanated from him other than pure rage, Cloud felt, as he turned around to face him. He was frightening to look at— as his hair, his face, his chest, even his shoulder plates were splattered with blood. His eyes were glowing ominously green but Cloud cannot seem to look away. His blood ran cold as he felt _his_ palpable killing intent.

_Who was this man— just now? This isn’t Zack—_

Cloud was petrified on the spot, unblinking, heart racing a thousand miles. The threat that the behemoth presented earlier does not even compare to him. That was until the brunet closed his eyes, and breathed in and out deeply, slowly.

His sky-blue eyes then fluttered open, and he replaced the sword at his back. He then crouched in front of him, the corners of his lips tugging into a gentle smile.

“You did well, spiky.” Zack said unbelievably calm, as he reached out tentatively to ruffle his golden hair, his usual happy-go-lucky aura returning. It was like another switch had been turned on, and the old Zack was back.

Unwittingly, Cloud relaxed to _his_ hand, his thudding heart skipping a beat. He sucked in much needed air.

_It’s Zack._

_This was Zack._

_His Zack._

“Well. Don’t get our puppy angry.” Kunsel commented, as he approached them along with the others calmly. They all look concerned except for the other two Soldiers.

“Where does it hurt?” The brunet asked, his hands gently roaming Cloud’s torso. The blonde’s breath hitched as his fingers grazed his lower rib. The worry in Zack’s face was overflowing.

“Kunsel, pass me a cure, will you?”

The soldier obliged, removing a green orb from his gauntlet and tossing it to Zack. He could’ve done it himself, but the look on the brunet’s face says “he’s on it”, and he does not want to interrupt a serious Zack. He just decided to approach to the decapitated beast, inspecting the sword that impaled it. Not a second later and a warm green light enveloped Cloud, and he felt a ton better. He felt his own rib and it didn’t hurt as much, but at least the stabs he received from the Behemoth’s thorny tail was healed.

“A little better?” The brunet asked softly.

Cloud nodded and Zack stood up, stretching his hand towards the blonde. Reno watched them curiously from the sidelines, brows knitting together. He whipped his head away from the two as the other Soldier approached his side.

“You did well for a Turk, huh? Is this yours?” Luxiere asked, beaming in front of the redhead. He squatted in front of him like Zack did earlier, handing him the EMR.

“Small thing, yo. Well— can you at least fucking cure me too?” Reno replied, voice strained from pain.

.

Reno immediately stuck a cigarette into his mouth the moment he could stand up properly.

“Boss will fucking kill me.” He commented coolly, staring at the disaster that was the helicopter.

“Where are your shiny guns anyway?” Cloud asked in a strained fashion, turning to Reno. The other just stared at him in return stiffly.

“I don’t have one. I hate em’, really.” Cloud’s eyebrows raised in confusion.

“Well I told you to fetch soldierboy here earlier, eh?” Reno replied, pointing his thumb to Zack, giving the said male a once over.

“You could’ve died in an instant the moment I turned my back.” Cloud answered flatly.

“So, you know each other Cloud?” Zack asked curiously. _Just who is this redhead? Why is Cloud concerned about him?_

“Yeah. He’s Reno.”

Zack had heard that name before.

“Ohh.”

The redhead looked confused for a moment before flashing Cloud a knowing smirk. The blonde narrowed his eyes at him in return.

“Anyway. You could at least help me explain to my boss what happened, yeah? I wanna live.”

.

After an unexpected monster predicament and a trashed aircraft later, Cloud and the other recruits found themselves in the cramped crew compartment of the Soldier’s exclusive helicopter, with the boys huddling closer together to make extra space. Reno has gone into the co-pilot seat in front. Cloud was somehow sandwiched between Kunsel and Zack, feeling utterly conscious and a little pained. There was still a dull throb in his chest as he breathed. Everybody seemed to be scrutinizing them too. To his relief though, the Kunsel guy broke the silence.

“So, you’re Cloud, huh? Zack told me about his referral. He said he was good. I see that now, but honestly, I just never expected you to be— quite on the cute side.” He was smiling at him but he cannot fully see his face, because this Kunsel guy just refuses to take his helm off. It was becoming unnerving.

“Damn! Is having good looks becoming a Soldier requirement now? This is so not okay for me at all.” Kunsel continued to babble on. Cloud heard Zack chuckle beside him.

“Well maybe if you remove your helmet, people would start paying attention to you.”

“But I like being mysterious! What do you think Cloud? Does the mysterious aspect help?” The blonde just groaned in reply as he limped beside Zack, his weight slowly pouring over the brunet.

“Cloud?” Zack asked curiously.

“…dizzy.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not that far from where we’re stationed. I’ll get you fixed up, yeah?”

Cloud nodded weakly. Zack smiled despite of himself as he peered at the blonde beside him. He would’ve gone full-mother hen on him if it were just the two of them but they had a very curious audience. He wanted him to just rest in his lap if that was possible, but they were lacking space and privacy. He just rather hoped that Cloud won’t throw up more than anything, on him. He’s got monster blood and guts on his uniform after all. Topping it all off with Cloud’s puke isn’t a very exciting idea. He ruffled his golden locks affectionately, as if to try and soothe him. The blonde seemed to sink further into him at the gesture. All the other males only looked on, watching the two in wonder. Kunsel seemed to want to comment on something so badly, but decided against it the last minute. Ramza’s eyes were like dinner saucers beside the ever-present Delita. Luxiere only grinned. The group ultimately fell into silence and went to busy themselves with something else.

.

Though their mission were cut short due to equipment failure, the Soldiers agreed to allow the recruits some monster hunting before they flew back to Midgar. It will be such a shame if they would return to the barracks empty handed. They were escorted in the afternoon at a particularly “benign” (by soldier standards) part of the vast grasslands, with monsters ranging from Fangs to Sahagins, to prickly Cactuars, and other mutated who-knows-what. Nothing too devastating like the Behemoth and the Malboros before. It has been enjoyable for the recruits more than anything, and Luxiere was very enthusiastic to supervise them.

They were informed that another helicopter will be sent their way to fetch the recruits and the Turk. Zack never let Cloud out of his sight as the blonde tried to practice with a materia he somewhat acquired from that— Reno. He never gave it back he assumed. The other blonde kid and the brunet were close beside him, and the trio conquered the grasslands with swords and ice. Somehow, it vaguely reminded him of **_Soldier’s unholy trinity_** and he smirked. Angeal’s level-headedness and practicality, Genesis’ temper and pushiness, Sephiroth’s utter indifference and impassiveness. Who knows what they would do when left alone? But put the three of them together, and you have _perfection_ in the battlefield.

“Here.” Cloud said as he passed the materia to Ramza. The blonde smiled widely at him, eyes sparkling.

“This is the real thing.” The blonde said in open wonder, peeking inside the orb as he raised it against the sunlight.

“I think we should practice with that as much as we can, I mean— they wouldn’t issue us one until we finished the classes.” Cloud said, shrugging. Delita nodded in agreement.

“Where did you get this, though?” Ramza asked through his smiling face.

“Borrowed it from a friend. I’ll probably return it later.” Cloud replied, lying through his teeth. He never returned Reno’s stuff.

“So, he’s the one who referred you to Soldier? Second Class, Zack Fair? The two of you seemed— close.” The brunet then asked, staring expectantly at Cloud.

“Yeah. I met him a while back.” Cloud replied carefully, feeling uncomfortable.

“He’s amazing, isn’t he? You think he’ll take you as an apprentice soon?” Ramza cut in enthusiastically.

“They can do that?” Cloud asked curiously. Well, Zack said after all that First Class Angeal Hewley was his mentor.

“Yes, if they think you’re good enough to be trained exclusively by a Soldier. Me and Delita were actually aiming for that but our referrer isn’t interested with accommodating us any further.”

“He’s just after the Gil, what a joke, really. There’s two of us after all, and that’s quite a lot for doing nothing.” Delita retorted, his pleasant face turning into a grimace. Cloud didn’t want to tell them that Zack gave all the referral bonus to him. He was not able to suppress the light blush that crept slowly at his cheeks. Delita’s frowning face dissolved into surprise. Ramza beamed further.

“You look adorable when you do that!” Ramza exclaimed, stepping closer. Cloud turned his face the other way.

“I just remembered something embarrassing.” Cloud replied defensively, avoiding their stares. The other blonde laughed light heartedly. To his horror, Delita patted him on the head. _He isn’t that short compared to him._

“Come on, Cloud. I want to practice with this materia.” Ramza chimed, reaching for the blonde’s arm to drag him along. He turned to Delita who got one of his eyebrows raised. He reached for his hand then, and also dragged him along. The brunet smiled and squeezed Ramza’s hand.

.

Cloud slipped from the group to the soldier’s temporary lodging whilst they wait for the helicopter to arrive. They were in an isolated farm of some sort, but no animals can be found there grazing or being kept in a pen. He walked past the empty enclosures and found Zack crouched in one of the stables. His back was empty of his sword. He approached his side tentatively and he looked up, hearing his footsteps.

“Cloud? What are you doing here?” The brunet asked, surprised.

“The helicopter is taking a bit long to arrive. I was just checking out the area.” Zack grinned brightly and motioned for him to come closer.

“Come here, take a look.” The brunet said, and Cloud walked towards him.  He stopped at his side, and was looking at— well, a pretty large, yellow, baby(?) bird. Even he knows what a chocobo is when he sees one.

“It’s cute, isn’t it? The owner of this farm breeds them.” Zack commented enthusiastically, ruffling the bird’s feathers. It looked contented as it released a tiny “kweh” in return.

“So, the empty pens are for those?” Cloud asked, eyeing the bird. It looked at him in return, as it flapped its small wings lightly.

“Yeah, but he said before he has ordinary livestock but the monsters kept eating them, so he settled for these guys.” The brunet replied, scratching the bird under its wing. Cloud stared, trying to calm his nerves.

“Hey, Zack—“ Cloud started, and stopped. The brunet whipped his head to the side and stood as the blonde trailed off, watching his expression.

“Hmm? Something wrong? Does your rib still hurt?” He took a step closer to the blonde, unconsciously reaching out to him. Cloud shook his head. He does not look him in the eye.

“No. But.. thank you. I mean, earlier—“ Zack smiled gently at him.

“You don’t need to thank me every time. We’re—”

_We’re friends?_

Zack stopped short and think as images flashed into his mind. _What are they to each other, really?_ What is he to Cloud? Are they really friends? Or is he a family, like that Turk, Reno …like Aerith? Does he see him as a big brother? Why can’t he point his finger on it now? He was so sure before. But something definitely changed earlier, when he saw Cloud in danger. He had never felt so angry, frightened, and desperate all at the same time. All he knew was that he just needed to be there, and save him, protect him.

“We are—?” Cloud asked intently.

In reality, he was itching for an answer. He wanted to know more than just these vague feelings. _Anything_ , just anything to quell the nagging feelings in the pit of his stomach, and in the back of his mind. But Zack didn’t answer, instead he was pulled in a gentle hug, one of the brunet’s hand in his back, one keeping his head buried in his chest. He cannot see him as he spoke, and just felt his comforting voice reverberating from his chest.

“Does it really matter?” The brunet replied, as if those words contained everything, and all the answers to their questions. It was so obvious that Cloud was getting confused. But he was too, and for the first time in his life, he does not know how to deal with it. He was only good in fighting, after all.

_It matters_ , Cloud thought, frustration setting in his shoulders. It matters what Zack thinks about him so he can get his shit together. But should he really be expecting and pushing Zack for an answer? Does he have any rights to do so? Can he just be indifferent about all of this and just accept whatever there is, however vague it was? Clearly, he can’t. But In the end, though, he just gave in to Zack’s warmth, and circled his arms loosely around his waist, listening in the dull thud of his heart, that was somehow, beating fast. It felt like a lifetime in his arms, but reluctantly he let go, giving Zack a gentle push.

“I think I really need to go now.” The blonde said, still not looking at the other. He promptly turned, and walked away.

“See you when I get back, okay?” The brunet managed weakly. Cloud never looked back. Zack can only watch at his retreating form, looking at his now empty hands.

_Why does it suddenly feel like they were growing farther apart?_ He thought, feeling hollow. Zack hoped that things wouldn’t get any more complicated than this. He thought they were doing just fine, but now he wasn’t so sure anymore.

.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little late, but I'm glad I still managed to finish this chapter today. Dang, honestly this was really difficult for me to write.. Err. I'm still wondering why I settled on writing 5000 words per week. ;__; I hope this chapter wouldn't bore you to oblivion. It's plot. Lol. The Clack moment will come soon and not now because I feel it isn't still the right time. Pls hang on til' then. (:   
> You know that feeling when you see someone you're head over heels with with other people, especially with your friends and not you? This is what this chapter is about, and another perspective from another character.

.

“Report?” Angeal asked the moment Zack entered his office. He just came back from his long mission, wiping out monsters every single day. To his surprise, the General was also present. He just nodded to him in acknowledgement, saying nothing else to the silver-haired man.

“The monster activity is unbelievably high, like the reports had said. They don’t seem to want to stop. If you had seen them— I mean, they were getting too close to Junon already.” Zack answered, looking appalled.

“I also heard about the incident with the recruit. What happened, Zack?” Angeal followed-up, face serious.

“A behemoth appeared, a freaking— large one, Angeal. That’s not _normal_! It shouldn’t even be there. The people we talked to can’t even raise farm animals anymore. What’s the hell is happening?” The younger male answered, uncharacteristically agitated. He heard the shuffling noise of leather, and saw Sephiroth uncrossing his arms.

“It’s the same situation in Corel.” Sephiroth chimed in, gesturing to Angeal.

“They were pretty rampant, and abnormally large. Reports indicated that Mako exposure was the cause. But how? Broken Mako reactors would’ve been reported very early on. It’s the main source of energy after all.” Sephiroth’s tone was casual as ever, as if the matter does not affect him.

“I feel like we’re just going in circles with this.” Angeal admitted, as frustration set in his features.

“I feel bad about it all.” Zack finally said, shaking his head a little. Everything just felt wrong about the situation. How can monsters multiply that much in a span of a few months? If they weren’t there to clean up, hordes of those might already reached a nearby rural or urban area. Chaos will be inevitable.

“Is there a possibility that someone is behind this?” Zack heard himself ask, hesitantly. The two soldiers seem to be consider it, as they look at one another, exchanging a silent message. Angeal sighed.

“We cannot make assumptions early on. Right now, we just need to focus on keeping their numbers under control.” Sephiroth retorted, with a tone of finality. Zack nodded. Angeal gave the silver-haired man another look that Zack cannot read.

“If that’s all, I want to excuse myself now.” Zack finally said, looking from Angeal to Sephiroth. He was feeling really tired and it was late in the evening already. He will think about all of this tomorrow, probably.

“Yes, that’s all Zack, take much needed rest. You’re dismissed until notified.” Angeal replied, sending an assuring smile at him.

.

Cloud smiled as he read through Aerith’s letter, making himself comfortable in his cold bunk bed. This was the second letter he had received from her now. He wondered why she still didn’t buy a phone instead, but soon realized that she already has, as he saw the scribbled number at the bottom of the paper. He guessed she just liked the personal touch of hand written letters. He liked them too, he’ll admit. It was a little romantic if he’d think about it, though there was nothing romantic between him and Aerith. He has yet to pay them a visit that was long overdue, but he realized it was rather difficult to file a day off when their schedules were full. He needed to find the time soon enough though, because as he read through it, his mood slowly shifted, and a frown settled in his face. Even through a piece of paper, he can feel the girl’s agitation.

_Cloud.. I have a very bad dream the other day. I woke up in the middle of the night sweating coldly. I dreamed.. I dreamed about you dying. I was so scared Cloud. I didn’t know what to do..? There was chaos all over Midgar. I can’t find the kids. Zack was there, holding you. You were lying in his arms. He’s got blood all over him. And then he looked at me. And he cried._

_It felt so real Cloud. I wasn’t able to sleep after that. I don’t know what to think. I hope everything was going well with the two of you. I trust him. The first time I saw him, I know I can trust him too. I’m sorry for bringing this up, I know it’s kind of ridiculous.. but take care always, okay? By the way, Denzel is missing you and Zack. Come over some time? We also made quite a discovery the other day, there were flowers blooming inside the church.. They were beautiful. They looked golden under the sunlight. It reminds me of you, somehow. We miss you._

_If you ever see Reno, say hi for me?_

Cloud does not know how to feel about that. Him, dying? Well, in reality he had already escaped death, twice already. Would he be that lucky the next time around? He hopes so. He does not want to throw everything away now, more than ever. Cloud sighed as he willed the sudden worry he felt to go away and focus on a much light-hearted reply.

After tucking the reply to his pocket, the blonde proceeded to the mess hall to catch some breakfast with the two. They have been a constant fixture to his side now, and he had somewhat welcomed their presence. Sitting himself at their usual table in front of them, Cloud immediately felt the sudden change in the air. He already knew what this is all about.

Of course, it had spread like wildfire. You know how a story that has been retold so many times sounds and feels like. _Cloud being attacked by a behemoth. Cloud being such a pussy. Cloud being a wimp. Second Class, Zack Fair saving Cloud’s ass—_

Cloud didn’t actually care what they think about him. They can make up any mental image about him in whatever kind of hell they wanted to and he doesn’t give a fuck. He had lived for the past sixteen years of his life without them, and he can continue doing so. He saw Ramza smile apologetically at him. Cloud hoped his smile back at him looked rather pleasant.

“Don’t mind them Cloud. They weren’t there. I wonder what they’d do in that situation.” Ramza started, shaking his head lightly.

“They’d probably pissed their pants.” Delita chimed in, smirking.

“I don’t mind, really. You guys ready for the assessment later?” Cloud replied, sweeping his eyes at the two.

“He’s ecstatic.” Delita supplied, eyeing the blonde beside him. Ramza’s smile broadened.

.

Though a little relieved, Cloud still felt worried, as a nagging feeling set in his guts. _He couldn’t fail this._ His eyes drifted around the expanse of the training room, scanning the faces of his fellow recruits, and then finally settling on Ramza. Their instructors have had them paired with person with almost the same capabilities and skills as the other, making it plainly simple for everyone to see who’s ultimately better. It didn’t make it easier for Cloud, but at least he knows he’s up for a good fight. Ramza is after all, generally wise, no bullshit, clean fighter. He would’ve been tempted to exchange partners with Delita if asked, him having Luciel as an opponent. He would like to wipe that smirk off of his face that badly, but he guessed Delita felt the same and there’s no need for him to mentally kick his back side. His train of thoughts had been interfered as their instructor spoke to their gathered forms, for their very first assessment. It had been two months. Somehow, it has come to his attention that the Director wanted to make Soldiers out of kids within a span of six months. Everything felt like a race against time as their training intensified, every passing week. Why they need to produce soldiers in that short period of time has been gossiped and dissected by everyone else already, spreading rumors ranging from monster invasions to an all-out war with a very notorious opposing nation of the Wutaians. Soldiers were initially engineered to defend against the said nation’s attacks, for their military forces were very apt with the art of combat, being trained early on their childhood. To counter them, the government asked Shinra to think of a program that can produce strong soldiers in the shortest time possible, with very limited resources, of course. The _First Three_ were the product of that. It had never been the same, ever since. Cloud blinked as their instructor’s voice distracted him once more, picking up the remains of whatever the hell he was explaining.

“You don’t have to defeat your opponent. This will be about a show of skill, more than anything else. Give everything you’ve got. It doesn’t matter if you end up a lot of times in your ass, but that won’t happen most likely because we chose your partners carefully.”

The call of names signaled the start of the assessment, with the first pair facing each other off in the center of the room. Everyone seemed to stop breathing as they anticipated every passing second.

“You have exactly three minutes to outdo each other.”

“Begin.”

.

.

“Cloud was doing surprisingly good. The Second Classes had taken interest in him Zack, including one First Class.” Angeal commented, eyes bright.

“Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute there, Angeal. As far as I’m concerned, I’m the one who recommended him right? Shouldn’t I be the default choice to train him as an apprentice?” Zack replied, as if the mere idea threatened him.

“Well, you are pup. But that doesn’t mean he can’t make choices, right?” Angeal replied coolly, smiling at the younger male.

“Who is the first Class?” Zack asked, feeling rather disadvantaged. Well— there was technically just three of them, but he doubts it was Angeal. He does not seem to be taking interest with mentoring another recruit. Angeal is the best choice, but still. Out of all them, it was him who knows Cloud, and Cloud trusts the most, _right_?

“It’s Genesis. Surprising, isn’t it?” The First Class’s smile widened. Zack frowned.

“Are you serious?” The younger male asked, incredulous. Just what made the self-absorbed Genesis Rhapsodos take interest in a prospective protege? This is something beyond his comprehension.

“I am very serious Zack.” Angeal confirmed, nodding.

“Well, shall we ask him then? I mean—Cloud.” Zack replied almost immediately, as he restrained from crossing his arms defensively in his chest. He felt that this matter should be dealt with as soon as possible. Angeal only looked amused more than anything else.

.

Cloud’s heart beat wildly in his chest as Zack looked at him expectantly. Beside him, the First Class Genesis Rhapsodos looked utterly confident, looking at Zack. He had not expected something like this. He had been turning the idea over and over in his head the moment their instructor had returned their assessments. Those extra hours he had spent everyday training himself to exhaustion had made a good impression. A few Second Classes and a First Class had shown interest in him. But he didn’t imagine this kind of situation at all.

But if he wanted to be Zack’s equal, fast, he needed to do this. He tried ignoring his protesting mind, and Zack’s obviously dejected, and surprised face when he chose the First Class redhead. He almost had changed his mind and taken everything back at that moment, but Genesis had flashed the brunet a knowing smile, as if to tell him that _there was no way for him to not be chosen_. Zack looked miffed for a second at that, but then finally sighed in defeat. _This was the right decision_ , the blonde thought, though he isn’t going to admit that he isn’t happy even the slightest.

Zack then turned around abruptly, and left. Angeal watched in surprise for moment before he went after him. Cloud sucked in an involuntary breath. _Was he that upset?_ His current state of shock was cut off by Genesis, that was now facing him.

“Alright then, Cloud. Your training with me will start tomorrow at five in the afternoon. You will _not_ drop your other subjects. I want you to learn everything. If you’re late even a second, I’ll drop you instead. Understood?” Genesis stated, or rather _ordered_ , watching the blonde critically. The blonde nodded in affirmation. This man, Cloud thought, just uttered a few sentences and he already knew he’ll lose his already damned patience. He looked like the insolent, pushy kind. His blonde eyebrows almost knitted in distaste, but he kept an impassive face. He could do _this_. He’ll think about Zack later.

.

Zack should have expected that answer. Hell, if he was Cloud, he’d probably do the same and chose a First Class (and he did actually end up being a First Class’s protege). That is the smartest thing to do. But still, he can’t help but feel— utterly disappointed somehow. Or more precisely, a little betrayed. He had not seen that one coming. He had thought about this apprenticeship since the beginning and he had not considered any other possibility. He was feeling utterly stupid. He guessed he expected too much. He just wished that Genesis will treat him nicely though, for that man can get under one’s skin pretty easily.

Angeal sighed as he watched Zack’s form, doing squats at a corner in his office. He had followed the brunet there immediately after he had _obviously_ walked out of them in the training room. He’s nearing the 50 th mark now (he had been counting), and he doesn’t seem to be stopping soon enough.

“Zack if you’re that unhappy about it, why don’t you just choose a cadet to train too? There were still others you can choose from.” His mentor said, walking towards the younger male. Zack didn’t answer, but had stopped squatting as Angeal stood close beside him.

“Or if you want, I can just recommend you for more missions instead.”

Zack finally looked at him, and sighed heavily. He was acting very childish right now, he thought, over an insignificant matter. He should be proud actually, that Cloud was good enough to have captured the interest of a First Class, but here he was, walking out of his superiors and  being _miserable_ by himself instead.

“Take a look?” Angeal nudged again, smiling encouragingly at Zack. He passed him the folder that contained the other Soldier candidates, and hoped that the younger male would consider. He looked painfully defeated and it was very rare for the brunet to look and act like it.

Zack looked at the files, obviously uninterested. He wanted to train Cloud. He wants to spend more time with him. He wants to watch him grow with his own two eyes. But he isn’t an option. His gut twisted in protest. Flipping to the next pages, he saw familiar faces. It was the other blonde and that brunet kid. _Ramza Beoulve and Delita Heiral, huh?_ They were Cloud’s friends. Somehow, Zack’s spirit lit up a little. He can’t do anything about this situation, but these two look like good kids. He saw how they interact with Cloud on their mission. Zack smiled a little despite of himself. He cannot treat Cloud like a candy to be fought over with, of all people— Genesis.

“Alright. Why not, eh? If it helps them.”

Zack finally replied, returning his mentor’s gaze. Angeal nodded appreciatively, relief washing over him. In all honesty, all he wanted for this student of his is to be happy. He had dealt with so much back in those days when Soldier was at its peak. Thinking about it, maybe he should have asked Genesis his reasons in the first place. What was he thinking? He likes to compete with everyone, he gets that, but to go out of his way and actually exert himself to mentor a kid? But he didn’t expect Zack’s reaction either. It’s as if the matter is serious, and it is a very big deal to him to look after Cloud’s progress.

Or was it?

.

.

Cloud realized he was correct after all, the moment his training with the First started. To say that the man was strict was a shame. He was exerting him both physically and mentally, and it drains him fast, testing his patience. Normally, he wouldn’t put up with something like this, the man only allowing him enough room to breathe, but he needs to get his act together, because he was the one who chose this painful path. He felt like he was being scrutinized very carefully, like he was waiting for him to make any sort of mistake. And when he does, he makes it a point to really make it difficult for him to learn otherwise. He was really, a pain in the ass.

But Cloud sucks it up, over and over again, not wanting to give the man the satisfaction to enjoy his stuck-up ways. Every time he falls, he stands right back up to try again. He taunts him every time but he had outgrown this kind of treatment already from where he came from, or so he thought. Because, Genesis’ words were not empty. He had more than enough skills to back up every word, every taunt, every sneer. His arrogance was the most prominent of all. He sometimes thinks how such a man be looked upon by the Soldiers of Shinra? He wanted to respect him, really, but that may not come much sooner. And in those moments, that he was so tired of trying, and his body was aching all over, he does not dare and think about Zack. The thought lingers on, chewing at his mind little by little. He would not dare think about his disappointed face, directed at him. Or the frown that turned his smiling lips downward. Specially not his eyes that lit up his face when he dared to challenge him not long before. It makes him ache all the more, and not physically. He gritted his teeth at another snide commentary from the First. He knows this already, he always tried to get him to give up. But _why_?

“Is that it, Cloud Strife? This is an insult to Soldier, really. What were they thinking, collecting kids of your age to fight their battles for them?”

“Does it not anger you, Cloud? Don’t you think, that they are just too lazy to get their stubby hands dirty?”

“Does it not sicken you that mere kids are being trained to be the perfect killing machines?”

“Why are you even here, Cloud?”

Genesis had met a great deal of people in his life as Soldier. He cannot tolerate most of them to be exact. The remaining smaller portion are the ones he liked. Cloud belonged to that tiny portion. He had become curious about him after reviewing the report from Zack’s and Luxiere’s missions, especially when he started observing him the moment their training started.

_Cloud liked to take risks._ He was resilient and stubborn. No matter how much he pushed, he never let his frustration and anger show. He only concentrated on how he will do better, even if it was obvious that it was not to please him in return. But he didn’t need that. They were playing a game for two. He wondered what motivates him to no end, allowing himself to be subjected with this kind of treatment. Is this all for the title of Soldier? He does not look like those wide-eyed kids though, staring and praising the very floor they had walked on.

_So, what is it, then?_

Genesis watched, as Cloud picked up his discarded sword, with obvious difficulty, his bandaged fingers wrapping tightly at the hilt. He was breathing laboriously now, after he had sent him falling and flying across the expanse of the training room over and over. Yet, he still stands. He was infuriatingly, reminding him of Zack Fair, but a more silent, less energetic version that he was. Sometimes he wonders why he didn’t choose the man instead. But as the blonde struggled to keep his breath and stance steady, he came to understand why, as he answered him head-on, his intense blue eyes unwavering.

“There was this man, and I wanted to be his equal.—“

“If being a killing machine is what it takes for me to stand by his side, then—“

“…so be it.”

Genesis almost snorted at his reply, sounding very mature for his age. He was utterly serious. He had not expected this answer. It was getting more and more interesting, he decided, intrigue eating up his curiosity.

_Wasn’t this all, but a proclamation of love?_

It sounded pathetic in his own inner voice, for that overused reason is the sole weakness of a man, fighting. Yet, he repressed a smile that threatened to form in his lips, as he came to view him a little differently, but that does not mean he will go softer on him. If anything, he’ll continue pushing him forward until he breaks, he guessed, for the strongest of Soldiers were the broken ones.

.

Cloud winced as he felt the bruises that were the newest additions to the previous ones, that were now mostly gone. His hands felt like hell, as it burned against the bandages, dried blood staining the once fresh white. He had to change it every single day. Today isn’t an exception either, as he walked to the direction of the infirmary. The nurse got already accustomed to him, unsurprisingly, seeing his face almost every day for two weeks, spared the ones when the First has got much important things to do rather than train him. He stilled by the door as he heard voices from inside, making their way into his direction. They stopped also when they saw him, and he didn’t want to look them in the eye.

He already knew this, when the excited faces of Ramza and Delita told him one particularly gloomy morning in the mess hall, that, Second Class Zack Fair had taken them as apprentices. It was kind of shocking for him to hear that, feeling his pulse raise to the very roof of the hall, until he was nothing but a loud thudding muscle against a ribcage. They looked so happy about it and Cloud has got no other option but to smile encouragingly, in return. Ever since then, he did everything to avoid meeting him. He just can’t let him be seen like _this,_ looking far too exhausted and pained. But then again, his luck ran out at the most crucial of times. He looked straight on as he forced himself to walk towards their direction, legs heavy, and his breathing erratic. It took a monumental amount of restraint for Cloud to not look at Zack, but he gave in. He always did. He regretted seeing the pained look in the brunet’s eyes.

Zack stilled as his gaze locked on golden hair and blue eyes. He had not seen Cloud for quite some time now, but now he was here, in a place where he never wanted to see him, ever. He was escorting Ramza in the infirmary because, he was so confident that any one of them wouldn’t get hurt as he tried to do his best to train them as carefully as possible, not going overboard to what they cannot take. He knows how well he can deal a lot of damage to a normal person and he keeps himself in check as it nagged at him continuously. But no matter how careful he was, accidents were inevitable. How much more if one does it purposefully? He unconsciously balled his fists as the blonde came closer, his eyes raking his body intently.

His stomach dropped.

Bandages adorned his beautiful fingers, traces of brown blood mingling with fresh ones. He’s got bruises at the side of his face, marring his porcelain-like skin. He was pretty sure he’s got bruises under his partially opened uniform as well, and it took a lot for him to not rush at once to his side, and inspect him. He looked strained as he moved, and he did not look at him until he came in front of them, face impassive. Zack tried to force a smile against his bubbling anger.

“Hey— spiky.. How’s training with Genesis? Hope he’s not.. being an ass.” Zack heard himself say distantly, still focused on the blonde’s injuries. He would not treat Cloud like this, _ever_ , he thought, as his eyes settled on the bruise at his lower lip.

“It’s.. fine I guess, he’s pushy as hell though.” The blonde replied, his unwavering voice and blue eyes settled on the brunet. Zack wondered if he was lying, and hopelessly wished he could read Cloud’s mind. But he can’t, and the blonde was like a concrete wall.

“You wanna come with us Cloud? We’re going to eat after this. We’ll wait for you.” Zack tried, in a light-hearted tone. Cloud thought his voice always made things feel much better, even if his eyes were currently swirling with worry that he knew all too well. It makes his gut twist, and he just wanted to wipe it all away. He turned his head to Ramza as he spoke, and also see the concern in his face, along with Delita who was openly frowning.

“Yeah, Cloud. We’re having pizza. Come with us!”

If anything, it only fueled the aching in his chest and the twisting in his gut. Cloud felt so out of place at the moment, and that is what actually hurts, he discovered. His feelings were getting so out of control and he was afraid of it, for it was like he was being consumed whole. He wasn’t supposed to be here, feeling so hung up seeing Zack with his _friends_.

“I can’t go, sorry.” The blonde finally said, wanting to get away as soon as possible.

“Something important?”

Cloud knew Zack was trying to get into him again, but he does not want to so badly, right now. He nodded absently in return. He hoped that the brunet won’t push it.

“Yeah. I need to go inside now.”

“Okay.” Zack finally said, not able to do anything. Cloud gave the other two a nod, before proceeding inside the infirmary, leaving them behind.

.

.

There was only so much that Zack could bear. After finishing their training session and dismissing the two recruits, he stays, to blow off whatever pent up feelings he always seemed to acquire throughout the entire day or the days that had passed. It was keeping him restless for quite some time now, eating away at his focus. Genesis was not helping at all, as he displayed Cloud at times through the Soldier’s floors, like some kind of new toy. He can tell that the blonde didn’t like it at all, his unsmiling face kept intact, as he was greeted by other Seconds and Thirds. Maybe, he was honestly proud with how the kid was doing. He didn’t dare ask though. He huffed lightly as he once again sliced through the air, swinging his massive sword around, against an imaginary enemy. Maybe the VR room was probably a much better option, he decided, as he stilled, replacing his sword.

Entering the VR room, he was greeted by sight of Genesis and Cloud, with the First, showing him how to use sword magic. Out of the First three, he was, he can say, the most versatile, utilizing magic to strengthen a weapon. After the demonstration was over, the First then regarded his presence, beckoning him to come closer.

“This is really a good timing, Zack. I was showing Cloud how to fuse magic into a sword. Would you care with a performance for my student?” Genesis asked, smiling at the brunet. It was the kind of smile that tells him _that he knew something that he doesn’t, and he would enjoy watching him figure it out_. Genesis is bag of secrets and he’ll never know what he was always up to, but he obliged. Cloud’s eyes widened significantly at that, and Zack smiled at his direction automatically.

“Well, I haven’t got someone to spar with lately. Why not?”

Zack replied, exhilaration coursing through his veins. Something else lingered just beneath the surface, and he extinguished it, immediately. He wouldn’t most likely win against him (he never won against Angeal), but getting very angry at this moment will make him loose _spectacularly_. Cloud is watching and he better be a good example.

Cloud tried hard to concentrate on the mock battle in front of him, instead of his growing worry for Zack. He knew he was strong and amazing and all that, but Genesis was just— ruthless. And seeing him now, it looked like he was going all-out against a Second. It reduced him to a bundle of nerves, really, as he watched the brunet dodge and parry Genesis’ attacks. The First came to him relentlessly, sword coming from all directions, not giving Zack any opening to exploit. But as he looked more carefully, he can see the strain in the red-head’s arms as he deflects the other’s attacks, his massive sword clashing brutally against an elegant rapier. A look of utter seriousness and focus held Zack’s handsome face, and Cloud can’t help but be entranced as he danced with a very difficult partner.

After all this time, he still felt far from attainable.

Cloud’s body moved involuntarily as a wave after wave of sword magic was thrown against Zack and he restrained himself from doing something stupid. _Genesis wouldn’t probably injure Zack, right?_ He thought, as the brunet did his best to deflect and dodge most of it, but the First just won’t back down. He had managed to break into the brunet’s defensive space as he struggled from the assaults, Genesis successfully prying his sword out of Zack’s hand with an upward blow. He looked taken aback by the First’s utter speed, as he was sent flying across the training room, getting kneed, hard. Zack seemed to recover quickly though, righting himself up to meet another blow from the First. Without a weapon though, it was pretty hopeless. Genesis embodied versatility, attacking from afar to close proximity. Zack can only take so much, as he blocked and dodge some more, until he was met by a deadly slice of a sword. Zack clenched his jaw as he instinctively tried to block it with his arms, and was met with a swift kick in his chest instead. He was again, with his back on ground, wheezing.

“Yield?” Genesis asked, as he pointed the blade at Zack’s heaving chest.

“I yield.” The brunet replied through labored breaths. The First just smirked in return, turning his gaze towards Cloud. He was not surprised to see his utterly upset face, even as he made his way across the room, settling beside Zack. He just watched in silence, scrutinizing the interaction unfolding before him.

“Zack—“ Cloud started, completely blocking Genesis out of his senses. Zack sat upright immediately, the moment he saw the blonde approach his side.

“Ahhh— Ha ha. I lost remarkably! Well— but that’s expected already, anyway.” The brunet replied, smiling despite the pain in his chest. Genesis didn’t go easy on him. He tried not to frown as he remembered how Cloud actually puts up with those, and reached for him absentmindedly. His tentative fingers landed on his cheek, ever so gently. Cloud didn’t seem to mind, but the worry still lingered on his face. It made his heart race more than his spar with Genesis.

“Lookit you..” Zack said softly, tracing small circles at the blonde’s cheek. An undeniable blush crept on his porcelain skin, and he looked away.

“I’m fine—“ Cloud replied, voice straining. Their fleeting private moment was cut short with the First’s remark, that was somehow, they have completely forgotten was in the room with them.

“Gaia. You’re both painful to watch. I’ll excuse myself and pretend I never saw this.”

“I hope you’ve learn something from that Strife. I won’t repeat myself.”

Genesis retorted, what looked like irritation setting in his features. He replaced his sword as his back, red leather swishing as he turned around abruptly to leave.

.

Cloud sat at his familiar sofa, not watching the tv, but was instead inspecting his hands that were now free of bandage. Zack had healed him earlier, saving him a trip to the infirmary. He was now all cozy and warm, and clean, wearing Zack’s clothes that were far larger than him. It felt such a long time since he was with him, but now he was back here again, to a place that filled his senses with nothing but Zack. His heartbeat raced as he heard him come out of the shower, walking to his direction. His hair was still dripping wet when he settled beside him, dressed loosely in a gray shirt and only his boxers. It wasn’t the first time he saw him stripped to only his undergarments but it made him stare nonetheless.

“What’s on?” Zack said, as took note of the show for a moment, before reaching for the remote to flip to different channels. He looked far too contented, a small smile adorning his face.

“You’re dripping.” Cloud commented as he reached for the brunet’s hair, propping a leg and a foot on the sofa. Zack chuckled as his hair was ruffled gently, beads of water dropping at his shoulder. His arm automatically circled Cloud’s slim waist, bringing him a tad closer.

“Sorry.” Zack replied, looking far too happy staring at the blonde. Cloud retrieved his hand, feeling conscious as another blush betrayed him. Zack was the touchy kind and he already knew this a long time ago. But still, his feelings were getting really out of hand lately, whenever it involves Zack. The brunet let out a very delighted chuckle again, seeing his flushed face. He reached out and returned the gesture, ruffling his golden locks affectionately. He only received an incoherent grumble.

“You gonna spend the night here?” The brunet asked once more, still not letting him go.

“If you don’t mind.”

“Of course, I don’t mind.”

Zack was surprised as he watched Cloud lean into his chest, settling his cheek above his beating heart. He remained silent as stared at the tv, lithe hands loosely circling around the brunet’s waist. Zack’s hand was still securely wrapped around him, and he reveled at his warmth. _There was no going back_ , Zack thought as he acknowledged the feeling that haunted him since the beginning. The feeling that he had vehemently pushed away, for his own convenience. And like a wave, it was now back at full force. He watched as Cloud’s eyes drifted shut, and he brushed away the stray locks from his face.

He wanted to tell the blonde how jealous he had felt, and how angry he had felt. He wanted to tell Cloud to choose only him. He sighed deeply as he fought the strong surge of possessiveness that engulfed him. He was never this greedy.

“You wanna move to the bed?” Zack heard himself say. What a dangerous question that was. If he didn’t know any better, he’ll say he was obviously flirting.

“Carry me there?” Cloud answered rather playfully, to Zack’s utter astonishment. He sounded so innocent that he felt so guilty in so many levels. He saw as the blonde lifted his head to look at him when he didn’t answer, curiosity plastered in his beautiful face.

“Something wrong?” He asked softly, and Zack was positive he saw a mischievous glint in his eyes somewhere in there. The brunet collected his limbs in a swift motion in return, his arms snaking his way at the blonde’s legs and back. Cloud gave out a yelp as the brunet stood quickly, ungracefully flailing his arms to grasp at the other’s shoulder for support as he was carried with no effort at all.

Zack laughed heartily, his voice bouncing around the dimly lit apartment.

“To bed, then.”

.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the few people who had expressed their appreciation towards this fic. It made me continue writing this-- very difficult chapter. Your words are powerful and it gives me inspiration to continue telling stories. ^^, 
> 
> My first ideas for this story contained a lot of fighting in general (not bahamut-level, I tend to stick to believable ones) but I try to tone it down as I go along and keep it short to not bore everyone. Some Clack moment will happen in the next chapter! (yay)  
> If you somewhat enjoyed this chapter, pls leave a review!

.

Cloud woke up alone in Zack’s room, the early morning sunlight seeping through a slit in the dark curtains. The warmth on the other side of the bed seemed to had long been gone as he traced his palm over the mattress, and he frowned, propping himself upright. The digital clock on Zack’s nightstand read six thirty. He slid slightly through the bed, groggily reaching for his phone by the nightstand. He jolted in surprise as he heard another phone ringing, dazedly searching to where it came from. He found Zack’s ringing phone in the small drawer of the nightstand, and contemplated if he’ll take it. He was about to reach for it when he saw something that glittered amongst the items inside, and he picked it up, completely forgetting about the phone. He raised it close to his face for inspection, curiosity slowly creeping in. He was looking at six dog-tags dangling on a single chain, and engraved on it, five names of people, and the last one, Zack himself.

 _Is this his friends?_ Cloud wondered, flipping one silver tag at a time. Having someone else’s tag meant that— they had probably died, _right?_ But why keep them along with his? Will he tell if he asked him? As much as he wanted to know what it meant, it somehow— felt very personal for him to intrude. And if his guess was correct, maybe it was really his friends and he keeps it as memory. He tried to push the gloomy thoughts away as he carefully replaced the tags back in his drawer, sliding off of the bed completely. He decided that if Zack isn’t here, he’ll just make breakfast for two, so he could eat when he returns from wherever he went. He clearly does not want to be disturbed seeing as he tucked away his phone in a drawer.

He dismissed more thoughts about the brunet as he fumbled to the kitchen, preparing whatever Zack has got in his fridge. He can cook simple food, alright. That was the one thing he learned from his mother, because she liked to cook for him when he was little. You name it, she knows how to cook it (most probably). The sound of the door opening and closing a while later signaled Zack’s return, as some eggy toasts had been settled on the counter. Zack wandered directly to the kitchen realizing that the blonde was already up, preparing food. Water droplets were running down on his rather formal, black coat as Cloud looked at him, and he stopped cleaning the dishes as he took in the unmistakably solemn aura of the brunet.

“Has it been raining?” Cloud asked curiously. It looked like wherever he came from it did, very early in the morning.

“Yeah. The dark clouds are mostly here too. Didn’t expect you to be up already.” Zack smiled, but to Cloud, it looked a bit strained and empty. He felt like something else lingered in there and he cannot quite read it. It felt odd.

“You hungry? I made some toast. I’ll be going out soon after this.”

Zack only removed his coat and hung it on one of the stools by the counter. He was uncharacteristically being quiet and Cloud was getting more bewildered. He then joined him by the kitchen, ruffling his unruly blonde locks affectionately once he was in close proximity.

“Can you make me some coffee?”

He heard Zack say amidst the now apparent melancholy in his eyes. Cloud can’t help but stare at what seemed to be a darkening blue sky. He thought about leaving after making breakfast but now he just doesn’t want to.

_Why is Zack hurting?_

“Yeah. I was about to.”

Zack was still just watching him as he leaned by the counter, and Cloud felt utterly conscious. Normally, he would be talking to him about everything at this moment, spilling his thoughts for Cloud to digest.

“Do you want to tell me something?” He finally asked, stirring the hot coffee in a mug. He passed the steaming mug to the brunet as he turned to him, and he saw that Zack wasn’t even pretending to be smiling anymore.

“Stay here for a while?” Zack asked solemnly and Cloud wouldn’t say no even if someone held him off at gunpoint. Somehow, Zack was needing him. He was never good with people but if his presence will help him then he wouldn’t deny him a simple thing. Cloud smiled warmly and openly at him and Zack brightened a little bit.

“Of course. Let’s eat okay? Then let’s play that video game afterwards, I never had the chance after all.”

The day stretched lazily as the rainclouds settled and passed by outside. He and Zack really ended up playing some stupid video game, and it seemed to lighten up the brunet, thankfully. Maybe he was just really having a bad day after all. Lunch came and Cloud volunteered to buy food on the cafeteria. Saturdays and Sundays usually meant little to no people on the Soldier floors. It is not like he isn’t supposed to be there, for Genesis usually drags him in there after all, waltzing around and introducing him to people he didn’t care about, all the while lecturing him about Soldier _things_. Food in these floors were actually really good compared to the slop (it wasn’t that bad) served at the infantry mess halls so he isn’t complaining. With a warm meal in his hands, he was ready to go.

“Strife.”

Speaking of the devil himself, he was spotted by Genesis. _What the hell is he doing here in a Saturday?_ He’s pretty sure he should be with his rather, close Soldier buddy Angeal. This was supposed to be a Genesis-free day after all. Nonetheless, he turned stiffly on the spot to face him. The First eyed the bags tucked in his arms for a second before he started towards him.

“Walk with me.”

Genesis ordered, not even looking if Cloud was following behind. But he did, because he didn’t have a choice when it comes to him. They walked the stretch of the hallways, silence their only company. It was still gloomy outside, Cloud noticed, as they pass by the tall, glass windows adorning the higher floors of Shinra. He was not liking every second of this, he thought. He should be back now with Zack, eating.

“Haven’t I given you enough time, Cloud?” Genesis suddenly asked, stopping short and turning around to face him. His Mako blue eyes isn’t glowing, and for the first time, Cloud felt like he was more human— not an unreachable idol placed on a pedestal by everyone. It was like he was willing to actually mingle with someone he considers beneath him, and not just looking him over with— utter disdain.

“Enough time for what?” The blonde asked in return, a foreboding feeling settling deep inside him.

“To decide, of course.”

Cloud didn’t really understand, and just watched, as Genesis produced a bluish-white fruit with a sleight of his right hand.

“Do you know what this is?” The First asked, extending the fruit in front of the blonde.

“An apple?” Cloud replied hesitantly, confusion apparent in his eyes.

“A _Banora_ apple. Me and Angeal grew up in a village called Banora. Unfortunately, that place is no more. It has been burned down to ashes. Erased from the map, like it never existed.”

“Why?”

“Very unfortunate, isn’t it? It does not have any more purpose, that is.”

Cloud wasn’t sure if he only imagined the hurt nor the anger in Genesis’ steady voice. His face still did not betray anything, but what he said next made the blonde furious inside.

“I am giving you one last chance.”

“Give up.”

He was serious he can tell, and he was as well but this is just ridiculous. _All of this, for nothing?_ He isn’t here to play games with Genesis.

“I can’t do that.” Cloud replied very carefully. He knew the First can see well right through him, and he fought the urge to scowl beneath his icy stare. The First seemed to be having some mental conversation with himself as he only stared at him, twirling the apple in his hand.

“Very well.”

Genesis finally said, tossing Cloud the unnaturally bright, blue apple. He caught it swiftly in one hand, watching the First turn around to leave. He stopped momentarily as if to hesitate, his words almost softly spoken.

“This is where your training with _me_ ends. I have a much important role to play from now on.”

“Good luck.”

.

Zack watched Cloud’s sprawled form by the sofa, asleep, controller still tucked in his hand. He was peaceful-looking, and the brunet smiled automatically despite his current mood. He approached and pulled the controller away, tucking his single, dangling leg on the cushion. Cloud always seemed to be at ease at the presence of home, wherever that maybe. It made him happy inside and all he wanted was to protect the small haven that he has, from any kind of harm.

Cloud was so young, vibrant, alive, and _beautiful_. Tempting on all aspects for someone like him. _It is that bad to want something like him so badly?_ _Will he push him away if he’ll get any closer?_ Zack mused as he stared at his sleeping face, crouching by the sofa. He was so close he could see the lightly dusted freckles just above his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, almost invisible in the daylight. He wondered idly if he could count all of them, and memorize where each one was perfectly placed in his smooth, porcelain skin.

Zack tried to deny the strong pull of attraction he was currently feeling. It was hot and consuming, and he was afraid he’ll burn him and hurt him if he doesn’t gain any sort of control, or control the very little that he has got. He can feel _his_ soft breathing against his own lips in the tiny distance between them and he shivered involuntarily. Zack pulled away slowly as he saw Cloud’s eyes fluttering open, and he smiled with difficulty, against the raging storm in his chest.

“You fell asleep playing.”

“What time is it?” The blonde asked, forefingers rubbing one ocean-blue eye gently.

“Past three in the afternoon.” Cloud sighed heavily.

“I forgot about Hojo.”

“I’ll come with you?” Zack asked and the blonde sat upright and shook his head, regarding the brunet curiously.

“No. It’ll be quick. But I’ll drop by afterwards and check if you had stopped brooding.”

Zack smiled earnestly, happiness reaching his eyes. This was all the reason he ever needed to keep _him_ safe, no matter what.

.

Cloud was surprised seeing Ramza the following morning, alone. For the first time, he had not seen Delita by his side, following him everywhere, nor sitting beside him eating breakfast. Another oddity was Ramza’s now shorter hair that fell neatly on his face, chin length, making him look a little more— boyish.

“What happened to your hair?” Cloud asked, though what he really wanted to know is the other’s whereabouts. Since they began their respective apprenticeships, they did not have much time to hang out, training occupying most of their day, at least for the two because Zack was pretty much hands-on with them.

“Oh, this? It gets into things, that’s why. And if you’re thinking where Delita is, he’s— well, we have this argument and he’s being a jerk about it. But he’ll come around, he always does.”

Cloud knows Ramza is mostly honest about everything, but his serious face is getting into him. He was always in a pleasant mood and he isn’t used to his unsmiling face.

“Hey, Cloud. You— do you have feelings for Zack?”

Ramza suddenly asked, pulling Cloud away from his musings. His eyes widened in the bluntness of his question, and he stared at his amber eyes in return. His face is painted in a painful way and he averted his eyes, and Cloud wondered if this really has anything to do with him or Zack.

“Does it matter?” Cloud asked carefully, trying to dodge the question. Ramza looked even more pained as he tried to explain with obvious difficulty, his troubles with Delita. He looked too uncomfortable, it made Cloud feel a tad of endearment for the trust he knows he was receiving.

“Well.. You see, Delita had cut my hair yesterday and then— he.. suddenly kissed me.”

Cloud didn’t know if he heard him correctly, as his voice came to almost a whisper, his half-lidded eyes cast downwards to his plate. Yet his pulse raced at the thought, seeing it in his mind’s eye, how Delita could have possibly do it with a very unsuspecting Ramza. He uncontrollably blushed at the mental image he conjured, feeling like he was trespassing over something he isn’t supposed to see.

“I was a little shocked and we ended up arguing about it.”

Cloud tried his best to not sound awkward because he was really, feeling like it.

“Do you hate it that much? I mean— the kiss?”

He asked in earnest. It was Ramza’s turn to blush, and boy did he blush quite heavily.

“Cloud. I can’t—“

“..actually I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Ramza finally admitted, covering his reddened face with his hands. The corners of Cloud’s mouth curled upwards, and Ramza’s eyes widened, as he peeked through his fingers.

“Ahh— you’re not helping me at all, Cloud.”

The flustered blonde whined in a tiny voice, and Cloud felt his amusement growing. He had never seen him so troubled and embarrassed for he was always so put together, collected and graceful.

“Well I guess you like him too in that way.”

Cloud finally said, trying to sound utterly confident. Ramza’s face seemed to lighten a little from some kind of sudden realization as he tried to recover from his flustered state and failed. Cloud chuckled.

“No! Stop.” Ramza warned weakly, looking a little horrified.

“Sorry. But I think you’ll be alright. You said he always came around, right? Just— tell him you’re fine with it.”

“But he’s my best friend. We’ve been friends since we were just kids.”

“Then be best friends still.”

Ramza sighed deeply.

“This is so confusing. I was really hoping you wouldn’t laugh though. Of all people, Cloud. How could you do this to me..?”

He was smiling a little now, and Cloud returned the gesture wholeheartedly.

“You should do that more often.”

Cloud heard Ramza say as he continued eating his forgotten breakfast.

“So, do you like Zack Fair that way?”

Cloud stilled once again and looked at him, and just blinked innocently, smiling.

“Not fair!”

Ramza exclaimed in an even smaller voice, now standing and hovering above the table, trying to get closer to Cloud.

“I won’t tell!” He whispered, trying to break into the other’s façade. He wanted confirmation, if anything, that he wasn’t the only one, facing such a predicament.

Cloud averted his eyes from Ramza’s expectant stare and looked at nothing in particular.

“He’s— everything that I ever wanted to be.”

Ramza looked like he didn’t believe his shit at this point and Cloud couldn’t help but smile once more.

“What?” Cloud asked in a gentle tone, his innocent face back at full force.

“Alright. I give up. But I see where you’re coming from, Zack Fair, he’s just—“ Cloud watched as Ramza trailed off, his features seeming to grow in admiration or rather, _adoration_ of the thought. If Delita really like this blonde in front of him, then he can now practically see why he did what he did yesterday.

“..Everybody seems to want his attention but then he makes an extra effort to just focus on people that matters to him. I mean, who does not want to be treated like that?”

Ramza smiled warmly back at him as his heart banged painfully in his chest.

 _He really is so stupid, isn’t he?_ Cloud thought, and he just wanted to smack himself on the head. He was so focused on getting stronger that he forgot that aside from his family, he was doing this, ultimately for Zack, whether he wanted to admit it to himself or not. He could’ve accepted _his_ efforts gratefully yet instead he rejected him. He cannot deny the fact that he was feeling so insecure and he wanted to be his equal so he would accept him, as this better version of himself and not his past self, that he just wanted to forget.

Could he really blame himself for wanting to be a better person?

.

“Zack Fair. I want you to lead the clearing operation outside of Midgar. Reports had said that hordes of monsters were approaching from the east. We aren’t sure what’s leading them here now, but we will try to find out once the threat is subdued. You will be assigned with infantrymen to assist you. Other Seconds will also be deployed on other areas of the wastelands but the main force will be your team, attacking head-on. You can also choose the best from the infantries you had gone with before, if you’d like.”

“Fair enough”? Lazard asked, after briefing him shortly on a rather alarming situation.

“It has just been a month since our last clearing operation near Junon. Why this fast?” Zack asked, suspicion arising once again in his system.

“As much as I wanted to answer your question, we still didn’t know the cause of inflation in the monster population. But rest assured we are doing the best that we can to prepare against a worst-case scenario.”

“And Sephiroth?” Angeal cut in, inquiring the absence of the other First. Lazard turned to him, adjusting his perfectly placed glasses.

“More importantly, I will be sending Sephiroth on a mission to investigate a probable uprising from the Wutaians. You will join him, Angeal. The both of you are set to depart tonight. I’ll brief the two of you separately.”

“Genesis will stay here.”

Lazard finally said, nodding to the redhead. To Zack’s amazement, Genesis smiled contentedly. He usually does not like to be left out.

“By the way, include Cloud strife to as many missions as possible. I don’t want him to just be sitting around in here to rot.” Genesis chimed in, looking pointedly at Lazard who raised his eyebrows slightly.

“You are quite dedicated, aren’t you?” Lazard replied, smiling a little. Genesis snorted dismissively. Zack wasn’t sure if he was really concerned or is just being a prick.

“Zack will see to it then.”

.

He felt nothing but unease as the days continued to culminate into this— mess, for things seemed to make less and less sense to him in regards to Soldier. It’s as if they were purposefully leaving him into the dark, saying everything else is just under perfect control, but to Zack it was all but bullshit. Something nagged at him endlessly, but he was unsure because everyone seemed to be acting in normalcy. After all those years, he still felt like a mindless dog at times, who only knows how to follow orders. It irks him to know how little, to no control that he actually had, and until he made it to First, that still might _not_ change seeing how Angeal and the others do _exactly_ the same. He never minded that at first when he was a lot younger and naïve, his only goal to be strong and stand beside the people he hero-worshipped. But things had happened and it changed his perspective a lot, always looking for the larger picture of things, always searching for the greater meaning in every action they take. He simply cannot keep quiet in a corner anymore like he used to, always asking questions whenever he was impelled to, sounding whiny even, though he was always met with assurances he faintly believed.

It rather changed his habits dramatically, always obsessed with keeping his things neatly in place, _in order._ When everything around him is beyond his control, at least his things and his routines were. Everybody who knew him personally can say he was such a scatterbrain by nature. He was. Angeal saw him change, and he was glad he was there in times when he needed guidance of someone wiser and older. He still believed in him, at least, and other couple of people who showed him how to be honorable. Why was everything all coming back to him now? He guessed he got somewhat used to those two long years he lived like a simple man, unconsciously leaving his past behind. Or maybe he just really wanted a simple life after all.

He shouldn’t be thinking about this, especially when he’s about to go on a mission, of all things. He needs to focus and collect his composure because this is what he was to be good at. He refocused his mind back on his things and decided he wouldn’t pack much, because there was nowhere they could set up camp in a barren and dusty wasteland. He’ll only bring weapons and medicines and that’s about it.

.

Cloud stood in attention as Zack debriefed them about a clearing operation just outside of Midgar. Apparently, the same clearing operation Zack lead the month prior isn’t enough, and now he was to handle a larger group of Soldiers and infantry for support. Other Seconds were also present, particularly Kunsel and Luxiere, and some grunts he didn’t recognize. The recruits present were scarcer, and he thanked the gods that Ramza and Delita were chosen. They looked comfortable with each other again, as he observed the two from his peripheral vision. These people were most probably handpicked by Zack, he supposed. He wasn’t sure about his presence in this mission but he very much welcomed the opportunity.

It may not mean anything to Zack, but to Cloud this is _everything._ To stand proudly by his side was what he had wanted so badly ever since he set foot at Shinra, training hard until his hands bleed and his body almost gave up.

“Reports said that there were sightings of an abnormally large mass of wolves just outside the perimeter of Kalm. The horde had travelled and settled by the edge of the wastelands now and is probably approaching Midgar. Reasons behind the anomaly is unknown.”

”We are here to extinguish that threat. Well, to be exact, we need to depopulate them to a controllable amount.”

“You will be divided into squads that will support the soldiers. I hope everyone is now ready because we are leaving the moment I finished talking.”

Zack nodded to the group and gave them an encouraging smile, signaling them to move out.

.

He didn’t realize the extent of desolation the first time they had passed the wastelands for he was too busy being airsick, he was unaware of most of his surroundings. Cloud took in everything as they rode against the vast plains of dust and dirt, or more accurately, what seemed like an everlasting drought. They have been told that the Mako reactors in Midgar sucked the life off of its surroundings, leaving only a barren land behind where nothing would grow for the next few decades. He never realized it’s extent until now. He saw the dark haze that hung above the mega city as he looked back, heavy pollution being produced as a result of processing too much energy.

They were nearing the rocky terrains of the wastelands when they heard the howling, echoing amongst the cliffy hills beyond. Cloud guessed it signaled their approach to something else’s newly acquired territory, and he squinted his eyes to catch their movement ahead. Wolves run to and fro, seeming to be watching them from afar.

“Shit.”

Zack cussed as he stood by the open military truck, propping his arm on the roof the vehicle for a better vantage point. Well, if the first thing that comes out of Zack’s mouth is a curse, then the situation is most likely _bad._ Cloud watched as the Second gritted his teeth, hand lowering from his eyes. He guessed he really should be getting worried seeing the forming silhouette of three, large wolves from afar. He estimated it to be ten times bigger than the largest wolf anyone has seen or maybe more.

“Hey Zack!” Luxiere hollered as their truck skirted beside theirs, waving an energetic hand to Zack.

“I thought for a while Cerberus himself got loose from hell!” The Second exclaimed happily, laughing at the idea. He didn’t look threatened at all. _At least someone is happy about it._

“That will be difficult if they’re that fast! See them moving around? I bet they can outrun these trucks.” Zack replied, his solid voice cutting through the wind.

“Do we have a plan?” Luxiere asked, looking excited as hell. The troops behind him didn’t seem to share the same amount of enthusiasm. Kunsel’s squad also skirted to their side, joining the shouting competition. His frantic voice was more welcome rather than Luxiere’s suicidal tendencies.

“Zack! We should do something right now before they decide to attack us! The smaller ones are getting antsy! “

“Well— someone has to be the bait then!” Zack hollered, pointedly looking at Luxiere.

“I know you would say that!” Luxiere exclaimed, giving Zack a mock salute, tapping the back of the truck as he did so. Their truck swerved left, going faster before them.

“Kunsel— inform the infantry to stay far behind! Tell them to focus on the smaller ones. The big ones are ours!”

“You bet’cha! What have you brought?”

“The standard!” Zack hollered back, gesturing for Kunsel to deliver the message. Kunsel shouted at the driver then, going back to the troops following closely behind.

“Alright then.” Zack said more calmly, facing the recruits. He then picked up his bag, handing them three materias.

“I know you can handle these well by now.” The brunet said, nodding at the pair. He then turns to Cloud, as if to confirm the answer.

“Cloud?”

The blonde only nodded in return, feeling the pulsing orb in his hand. His eyebrows raised questioningly at Zack.

“Thundara.” Zack answered, smiling. Cloud then promptly replaced it on the slot of his sword, along with another blue orb he produced from his holster.

“From Reno?” Zack asked in an amused tone.

“Yeah. He decided to give it to me.” _He didn’t._

“Alright. We attack from the sidelines as the bait tries and keep its attention. Hopefully we can lure the alphas one by one, but if the horde attacks us all at once then we’re gonna have to separate them and take down each one on our own. Focus on their limbs. Slowing them down is the _priority_. Don’t do anything cute at the start, okay?”

Zack ordered, face utterly serious. Cloud can’t deny the weird bubbling excitement in his gut, now that he was able to actually join Zack even if they were just pretty much support. He guessed the same goes for Ramza and Delita as well, seeing the carefully placed attentiveness on their faces. The sparkle in their eyes show more than enough.

.

Zack’s eyes narrowed as he saw Luxiere’s squad approaching, and behind them, following, were the freakishly large wolves, chasing the racing truck. Apparently, they were wrong for there were only two large wolves, though the other one is quite grotesque, having two heads. He watched as one of it howled, beckoning the multitude of smaller wolves to come closer. It has gathered most of the massive pack, before if went again for a run to the bait.

Zack tried to not let another cuss leave his mouth and failed.

“Shit. We’re gonna meet them halfway! Let’s go!” The brunet ordered the man behind the wheel, tapping forcefully on the roof for him to drive faster. He then turned back to the recruits to address the situation.

“The massive pack will most likely surround us and jump to get over. Cut them down by the numbers with materia. We’ll try and lure as much of the smaller ones away from the alphas.”

Zack watched as the massive wave chased the other vehicle, agile bodies moving like a single unit. The smaller ones tried flanking the truck but it sped on, hitting and running over some in the process. Their own truck sped towards them, now cutting through the wave of the smaller canines. It divided the horde, distracting a large portion of the pack, and it hurled towards them instead. The monstrous alphas remained on chasing Luxiere’s squad, the lither of the two lunging from behind as if to tip the vehicle forward with its maw. A hair-raising thunder bolt thwarted it, frying the smaller ones on the spot.

More canines were skewered as Cloud summoned a tide of icicles, bursting beneath the frenzied clumps of wolves. He cannot yet risk electrocuting themselves in such close proximity but Reno’s blizzard should do for now. His sword met the ones that tried lunging at the open transport vehicle, slicing and driving them back below. Delita and Ramza soon joined him, slicing, and summoning a barrier as multiple of them tried lunging at once inside. They were peppered with bullets as Kunsel’s infantry troops came closer behind, thankful no matter how inaccurate their shooting was on a moving target. But he was more thankful to Ramza for keeping the barrier going. It will be unfortunate to get killed by their own bullets, yes?

“Alright! Kunsel’s squad will clean them up. Leave it to them. We’ll try again and get the other alphas to split up.”

Zack announced, joining the recruits that now crowded at the back, their truck speeding through the racing horde towards Luxiere’s squad that was getting farther away. The alphas were intelligent enough to keep on dodging most of the thunderbolts, and Zack guessed that their fur must be sensing the currents in the air. The two-headed beast then leapt amazingly in front of their bait, trapping it between two massive canines. The truck did a sharp turn avoiding the gaping maw, razor teeth only piercing a trusty barrier.

“This is bad—“

Zack exclaimed, as the massive hounds backed off from a swirling wall of fire that spread outwards from the truck. It eliminated the last of the smaller wolves surrounding the vehicle, but didn’t do much for the alphas but fry some fur. Even from their distance, Cloud can feel the wave of heat splashing on his face, as the magic dissolved into the wind. If that strong fire magic can’t deter them, then they’ll need a much appropriate one. Closing in, Zack once again turned towards them.

“Cloud, Delita, try targeting the limbs alright? Ramza, back me up.” Zack said before he leapt from the speeding vehicle, startling the three.

“Shit— Zack!” Cloud exclaimed, as a mixture of shock and worry hit him at full force.

_He’s fucking crazy—_

Zack looked tiny as he ran beneath the massive hound, only going up a little above the joint of its leg. It noticed Zack immediately and Cloud can only watch as he darted to and fro, evading the snarling maw, massive blade swinging and slicing against its bony muzzle. It growled back in anger, barraging the brunet with biting attacks. The barrier does its best for the ones he cannot flawlessly dodge, teeth grazing an invincible shield. A couple of fireballs exploded from its hind legs, distracting the beast momentarily.

“Cloud!”

“Cloud! Help me out!” Delita exclaimed, reaching for the blonde’s shoulder.

The blonde broke from his stupor, immediately summoning the magic that enclosed its forelegs in ice. It broke through it as it wildly thrashed its body, ice crumbling beneath. Cloud tried once again, sharp rows of icicles once again bursting from the ground. It cried as it pierced its paws imperfectly, but it’s enough distraction for Zack to attack, spinning like the hurricane he was, slicing through one of its forelimbs, and then lunging for the other, aiming on splitting the joints. Ice and fire busted in its hind legs again, and the brunet swiftly switched targets, running and spinning once more at full force. He leapt again and sliced forcefully against its long, hind legs, all four giving out beneath its own weight, leaving the massive wolf sprawled face first on the ground, whimpering.

Everything was reduced to a daze and next thing Cloud knew as he leapt from the back of the vehicle was to help Zack as the two-headed abomination then headed for the brunet, probably hearing its companion’s cries. Maw open and angry, Cloud ran and lunged to it, sword glinting harshly in his hand. It sliced the side of one of its cheek open, its two heads whipping to an angle from the blow. But it sprung readily back at him, aiming for a bite. Zack lurched from his side, clutching the blonde and rolling them both to the side, evading the deadly teeth. Two heads lunged at them with biting attacks, relentless, large canine teeth sinking against Ramza’s wavering barrier. Fire exploded on one of its heads, and it roared angrily, undeterred.

Threatened, Cloud summoned another attack, rows of towering, sharp icicles impaling one from under its head, keeping it in place. It cried a guttural sound of agony as it tried to break the spears of ice but to no avail. Zack sprung back to his feet a second later, stabbing the other (head) on its fleshy neck. For a moment, Zack thought his heart had stopped.

The two-headed beast then dropped to the ground, blood gurgling from its maws, next to the writhing figure of the other alpha. The tiny hairs on Zack’s skin raised as a blinding thunderbolt erupted to their side menacingly, hitting the other, still-alive beast on the ground. It burned and fizzed, and the smell of charred flesh assaulted his enhanced senses. Cloud’s sword vibrated from the current, blue materia glowing brightly. It was a ruthless _overkill._

Zack then took his sword back roughly, splattering blood on the ground.

“If I don’t know any better I’d say the two of you didn’t even need us in here!” Luxiere exclaimed as he clambered down from their truck, jogging close to them, and clapping the blonde on the shoulder. The others were also joining them, their awed faces regarding them silently.

Cloud’s own eyes were glowing as he stared at the sword on his hand, now tainted with blood. He did not utter a word as the others rejoiced around them, and just looked back at Zack, who’s face he cannot read.

Howls of distant wolves echoed, until it faded into the winds, forgotten.

.

.

“Why did you leave them? Why did you disobey my orders, Cloud?”

Zack asked as he followed the blonde down the corridors of the Soldier floors. They just came back from their mission and he wanted to speak to Cloud. But the blonde did not answer, surprised by the potent anger in Zack’s voice, even if he isn’t raising his tone. He just stopped walking and stood there, looking at the other male, dumbfounded.

“Answer me, please.”

“Why does it matter?” Cloud retorted, feeling suddenly cornered.

“Why? Cloud, I am still in command and you are under my responsibility. Please— don’t just rush into things like that.” Zack replied sternly, gaze locked on the blonde, scrutinizing him.

“I just wanted to help you. Do you have a problem with that?” Cloud fired back, as a bubbling anger threatened to surface. _Zack was clearly being stupid_ , he thought.

“Cloud, look. This isn’t about me—”

“Then why are you making a big deal about it?!” Cloud blurted out angrily, his tone rising above more than what he would ever allow himself.

“I told you. This has got nothing to do with me, you completely disobeyed command. What if something happened to you instead—” Zack tried explaining but fell short as the blonde cut in again, voice still rising.

“Stop treating me like a child! I don’t need you to save me over and over!”

“And please— stop telling me that this has got nothing to do with you.”

“This has got everything to do with you!”

Cloud screamed, seething.

Zack did not know, but he became the center of _his_ universe. Everything revolved around him. His world revolved around him. How can he say he has got nothing to do with it? How can he just dismiss the most important thing to him? This is everything he ever wanted and for it to be denied by that same person just— _fucking hurts_.

“Cloud, calm down— listen to me, this is not some kind of game where you just decide to do something because you want to, even if that concerns me.” Zack fired back, his tone remaining the same. Everything Cloud said didn’t even seem to register. He just wants to make him _understand._

“I can’t believe this!” The blonde exclaimed, eyes wide, incredulous. He shook his head unbelievingly as if to reaffirm the situation.

“Well I can’t believe you too right now— I thought you can handle these kinds of things better, Cloud? But instead you’re just—being immature.” The brunet replied, frustration straining his voice.

Zack regretted those words almost immediately. He felt like being stabbed in the chest when he heard Cloud’s bitter laugh reverberating against the walls of the corridors that seemed to be slowly closing in.

“Well. Now, finally there’s some truth. Did I fucking burst your bubble?” The blonde scoffed, not backing down.

“What the hell have you expected anyway? That I’m— “

_Perfect?_

Cloud bit off the ridiculous word, and snorted instead. Everything was getting out of hand and he’s just painfully angry. _Why can’t he see where he’s coming from?_

“Ohh— but I’d still blame you after all, yes? Have you forgotten?”

The blonde once again turned to look Zack in the eye. The hurt in his deep blue eyes was unbearable to witness. Zack wanted to take the words back. He wanted to make it right that instant. His face was broken and it shattered his own heart to a thousand pieces. He was completely closing-off from him.

“I’m scum.”

“Or better yet, like they tell me, I’m such a good for nothing, aren’t I?”

Zack ran a hand on his face as Cloud stormed towards the door. He never looked back.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Zack and for Cloud, especially. (and the Clack moment specifically for my readers!) I actually didn't want to disturb the Clack moment but that is like procrastinating along with selective writing. So the plot made its way through.. This is obviously shorter than what I usually write for updates in this fic, but I tried my best.  
> Please leave me a review if you find this remotely entertaining? ;__; Btw, I am writing a prequel for Sunder. I hope you'll read that as well when it's finished!
> 
> Warning: A lot of swearing ahead, and jumbled timelines and game events for my own purposes! This is an AU after all.

.

“Fuck.” Zack mumbled as he rearranged the perfectly placed items in his room. He really should stop doing this, he thought, and do something more productive. But he can’t help it as Cloud invaded his thoughts, over and over, his words echoing in his mind like a never-ending siren.

 _Everything has got to do with you!_  
Everything—  
Everything.

It was driving him slowly insane to say the least. Is Cloud hero-worshipping him like he did before with the Firsts? Or does it mean a different thing entirely? His chest clenches tightly at the idea, and he dismisses it immediately. He'll crash and burn, wouldn’t he? Hoping like that. He wanted to call Angeal so badly and ask for some advice. Hell, he felt like a fucking teenager right now, of all things. He cannot even get his shit together. At least Cloud seems to know what specifically he wanted, while he just keeps on going back and forth, getting stuck somewhere in the middle of everything he wanted and his morals. 

Worst of all, Cloud is nowhere to be seen, evidenced by his current trip to his bunk the day after. His bunk-mates had told him that they only saw him once, momentarily, packing up some of his items. They thought he was just preparing for another mission, and never asked further. Zack has an idea where he could have gone, but is he allowed to be there? He obviously wants to be so far, far away from him at the moment. Zack contemplated on calling him, many times now, as he looked at his phone, chewing his lower lip in frustration. His fucking impatience is killing him. He really wanted to talk to him, and clarify things. Zack knows it’s wrong enough for him to impose his thinking on Cloud. He just couldn’t help it, though. But more importantly, he had realized that he needed to accept the fact that Cloud doesn’t need him in that way, for he can take care of himself. _Why would he even recommend him to be in Soldier in the first place if he isn’t fucking capable?_ He's smart, he's bold and—he can go on and on, _but_ in the end, it makes him worry. He has never been so damned conflicted with his feelings. He dialed Cloud's number. After a few rings, the line went dead. 

Cloud turned off his phone promptly at the sight of Zack’s name calling him. He cannot face him right now. How can he explain his behavior to him the day before? He just burst in the worst way possible in front of him. Now he thinks he’s immature. Just.. _great_. What would he tell him anyway? That he’s— _in love_ with him? That he was so desperate to be worthy of his affection? His brows knit tightly in frustration as he sighed deeply, idly plucking a bright, golden flower that bloomed beautifully inside a rundown church, of all places. Aerith had told him she discovered it sometime before. It looked well-tended to be exact. She must be going here quite frequently than he thought she did. The mental image suited her, he thought idly, as he twirled the delicate-looking flower in his fingers. Maybe he could just lock himself up in here for the meantime. He sighed once again, as he stared at the dark sky beyond a broken ceiling. He never saw the stars from the slums. It was technically impossible because of the plates, and more recently, he realized, from the pollution.

Laughter echoed in the ever-dingy walls of their apartment as Cloud stepped inside, after what seemed to be the longest time. He immediately saw the source of the commotion and he grimaced internally, as his heart jumped in false expectation. Of course, _he_ wouldn’t be here. It was such a stupid idea, even for a second, for him to think he would follow him here. He didn’t even know where he probably went. 

“Marlene! Gaia! You're heavy-- please stop pulling my hair. I know it’s gorgeous but—“  
“Ahh! Look who’s here!”

Reno exclaimed as he saw his rigid form by the door. Marlene was currently trying to control the redhead as she pulled on his hair at a direction, while she rode by his shoulders. She beamed at Cloud, pulling Reno's hair once again.

“Cloud! You’re here!” Marlene exclaimed, trying to get the redhead to walk towards Cloud.

“Cloud!”

Denzel followed suit as he stared at him expectantly, standing up from the sofa. Aerith only smiled at him in delight, waving for him to come closer. Somehow, it’s as if there were silent unspoken words amongst them and he just stared and smiled stiffly in return.

“Yeah. Expecting someone else?” The blonde said, finally sitting beside Aerith. She smiled at him warmly. 

“You finally visited. Is it okay for you to leave at this time?”

The brunette asked carefully, eyeing Cloud. She's doing that— _I see right through you look again._ Cloud thought, and he fought the urge to shiver.

“Yeah, I just came back from a mission, really. It's okay for me rest.”

“Where's Zack?”

 _The question was finally asked._ Cloud thought bitterly as he looked at Denzel, his curious face studying him. 

“He's busy, really.” Reno's single eyebrow rose visibly. 

“Ohh, so you guys already know Soldierboy?”

“Yeah! He's so cool!” Marlene exclaimed, still perched on Reno.

“He's that guy I told you about before, Reno. The dinner, remember?” Aerith supplied, smiling at him. If anything, she looked fond of the memory.

“I see.” Reno answered, gaze locking on Cloud. He stared at the blonde pointedly, as he tried his best to irritate him. He smirked at the frown that formed on Cloud's face.

“What?” The blonde asked, giving in. Reno always does that to him whenever he wanted a reaction. The best way was to ignore him entirely, but he was pretty much all the over the place at the moment.

“Cmon', let's go outside, wanna ask you somethin' yo.” Reno answered, beckoning him out with his hand while he tried to carefully put the young girl down. Cloud unwillingly followed.

.

“You like Soldierboy, don’t you? I mean, I see the way you look at him _that time_. Is that the reason why you’re here?”

Reno asked, cigarette dangling from his mouth. He watched as Clouds face broke into a flush, and his mouth opened, staying that way. His cigarette fell to the dirty floor of the staircase landing. 

“Holy shit— you’re fucking serious!” Reno exclaimed, eyes widening. Cloud hissed at him through gritted teeth and gave him the finger. 

“It’s none of your business.” The blonde retorted defensively in a small voice, propping himself back to the railing.

”Yeah, yeah. I know right? But if you’ll keep acting like that, even me will find you quite endearing.” Cloud’s face contorted to utter horror. 

“Gross! No fucking way.”

There was no way in hell he’d be like this in front of another person. Zack was the only exception. Reno’s eyebrows raised. 

“I didn’t even say you’re my type yo! Don’t get fucking ahead of yourself, blondie. I like brunettes, just saying.”

”Why are you even here, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be doing Turk stuff— whatever that was.” Cloud asked purposefully, wanting to change the subject. Reno only looked at him in return. 

“I wanna know how they're doing yo. Hurry up and get them out of here. It's not safe here and you know that.”

“I know. I'm not saving up for nothing. But we can't take Marlene, she's got her own family.”

“Huh? Where--? Last time I checked about a minute ago that is, her father is  still nowhere to be seen. Don't leave her here, you know she's better off with Aerith.”

Reno said as he fished another cigarette from his pocket. Cloud’s frown deepened.

“I don’t know what to do.”

Reno eyed the blonde carefully. He does not share the important things to him, ever. Even if they have lived at the same house for a long time, Cloud just doesn’t open up to him.

“Eh? You just need to find a good place, there’s plenty at the upper plates. I can help you find one if you are that incapable.” The redhead answered, eyeing the blonde beside him. He looked utterly troubled.

“That’s not it.”

Reno clicked his tongue in annoyance and lit his cigarette. _He was so stubborn._ And it isn’t like he didn’t even try before, didn’t he?

“Then what is it, yo? I’m not a fucking psychic.” Cloud just shook his head and turned towards the stairs.

“Nevermind— I need to talk with Aerith.“

“Ahh. Of course, man. I was about to leave anyway. You hear me?” Reno retorted sarcastically, taking a deep puff as he watched the blonde climb back up.

 _You could at least try and trust me._  
.

Aerith found it quite astonishing to be exact, to see Cloud like this, being very vulnerable around her. He was always the one reassuring her, always the one confident and undoubting. It felt like meeting him for the first time, and it was a very refreshing feeling. She sat still at the sofa as his head lay on her lap, looking and doing nothing in particular. They have been in this position for some time now, and she was still waiting for him to finally open up.

“Have you ever thought of going far, far away from here?” Cloud asked, as he turned his head towards her, her soft lap comfortable. It felt so different with Zack, he thought, and he fought the urge to frown in front of her. Everything he does now seem to point to that man, he thought, in utter bitterness.

“Of course! It’s just that, I’ve never been out of here before. It kind of scares me, really.” The brunette replied, a small smile tugging her lips. The unmistakable glint in her eyes made the blonde relax a little.

“Maybe we can do that, someday.” Cloud replied, smiling in return. He still couldn’t bring himself to say what is troubling him the most, feeling that she might misunderstood him as well. Aerith only stared back at him, ever so patient. Why can’t he just like her the same way? Things might not be as complicated if he just did. And if he’s going to be honest, he had thought about that too, a long time ago. There was just no other possibility for him at that time but her, and the kids. They will make a good family, he thought, and they’d just stay like that for a long time, together.

How wrong he was.

.

After some more prodding, with Genesis, of all people, he was proved to be right as he discovered Cloud’s emergency leave filed and approved by the First. Genesis merely gave him an irritating smirk at the fact. He never did ask why he wanted to know and just told him that he’s got no reason not to let him go. He was relieved at first, but now Zack can’t help but feel nervous, as he dismounted from his motorcycle, glancing up to the familiar two-story, winding staircase. This is making him nervous more than any mission he had ever went through, for those missions only have but one outcome. Whatever the cost was, whatever the consequence was, his missions were always _accomplished_. Now, he’s just isn’t sure. He sighed as he climbed the steps heavily, his gut twisting in anticipation. Three knocks and he was greeted by the sight of Aerith, Denzel following close behind. The boy’s face immediately lit up.

“Zack. It’s been quite some time! Uhhm— what can I do for you?” The brunette asked tentatively, as she scrutinized the man in uniform in front of her. Zack gave him what he hoped is a bright smile as he scratched the back of his head.

“Uh— well, is Cloud in here? I really need to talk with him about something important. He’s not answering his phone.” What seemed like confusion formed in her face but it then suddenly dissolved to something more like realization.

“Ohhh.. I’m afraid he’s not here.” Aerith replied, a small smile tracing her lips despite the frown in her brows. It somehow portrayed endearment, he thought, like a mother would show her pained child with a scratched knee, after a mischievous endeavor.

“Do you know where I could find him then? Please—?” Zack tried, giving her the eyes. Aerith giggled.

“You don’t need to do that. I know where he is.” Zack brightened tenfold.

“Thanks, Aerith.” Zack replied earnestly. He was about to go nuts from thinking.

“I knew something was up the moment he appeared at the door. I hope you guys can work it out, whatever the problem is. Cloud, he always runs away, he—” The brunette shook her head, trailing after her words. She looked at Zack’s eyes and he felt strange a sensation, like she was seeing right through him at that instant. He felt naked under her stare.

“There’s this part of him that I can’t reach—“

“..but I think you could.”

Aerith finally said, nodding at the brunet. Zack’s smile was now pained. He nodded in return and waved at the kid standing patiently behind Aerith.

“I’ll come back later, yeah?”

Denzel smiled widely.

.

Zack inhaled deeply as he pushed the massive wooden door gently, stepping tentatively inside the weathered church. A soft, ethereal glow lights up the heart of the church, the few remaining lanterns, old, but unwavering. His head had turned to the sound of the door opening, and then to him. He seemed to be shocked at Zack’s intruding presence and he turned his back on him promptly. Zack got reduced to a bundle of nerves as he walked through the pews and towards the blonde resolutely, stopping short behind him. He was sitting cross-legged in front of a bed of golden lilies, beautiful and vibrant.

“You still angry at me?” Zack said as he sat beside Cloud, light blue eyes raking his stiff form diffidently. He was wearing a very casual clothing, except for the cargo pants. Cloud uncrossed his legs in front of him, bringing his knees closer and propping his arms to it.

“I’m not angry, really. Why would I be?” The blonde answered softly, still not looking at the brunet. Zack raked his fingers through his raven hair and sighed.

“You know.. you’re awesome, really.”

“It’s just that.. I was— I got scared. I never expected you to risk it for me. I mean, who does that? That’s always been my role.”

If anything, Cloud only visibly tensed. But he finally met his stare, his deep blue eyes swirling with emotions.

“Why are you so—“

Zack watched as frustration broke in his beautiful face, as his eyes locked on his own, searching.

“I’m— I want to say sorry. That’s what I really wanted to say. I shouldn’t have acted like that—” Cloud said in a smaller voice, his gaze falling back to the patch of flowers.

“No, I’m sorry. Cloud listen, don’t ever think you’re beneath me, or anybody else, alright? Don’t ever think that I’m much better than you in all aspects because I’m not.” Zack replied immediately, reaching out to rake his fingers on his golden locks. It remained at the back of his head though, and he unconsciously leaned into him, planting a gentle, apologetic kiss on his cheek. Cloud’s eyes went wide. Zack gave him a shy grin.

“Peace, Spiky?”

“I’m not your little brother, Zack—” Cloud replied, mouth hanging open. He was staring at him in disbelief, the same way he did when they had this whole misunderstanding.

“I don’t want to be your brother.”

Zack heard the blonde blurt out, voice soft, but steady. His sky-blue eyes widened in return, and he leaned closer, voice dropping to a whisper.

“Then what do you want to be?”

Zack asked, eyes dropping dazedly to half lids as he anticipated the words from the blonde’s mouth. Cloud averted his eyes, a blush betraying his face. He seemed to be barely breathing, his voice a mere whisper. Zack thought it was the most thrilling thing.

_I want to be your equal._

“I want—“

“..to be yours.”

Cloud shivered as Zack dipped his head lower, feeling as his lips grazed his exposed neck, his warm breath sending chills down his spine. He fought the urge to close his eyes and bite his lip on the sensation, and failed.

“Do you know what that meant?”

His voice was hot against his ears and Cloud just wanted every possibility that was held in those words. He hoped that the other does not hear the raging of his heartbeat. It sounded loud in his head, pulsing at his temples.

“No. Show me?”

His senses were acutely aware of Zack, and nothing else. Cloud sucked in a breath as Zack tipped his head to the side gently, and started kissing the exposed skin of his neck. His eyes remained shut tight, as his kisses travelled upwards, going for the delicate triangle beneath his jaw, and he tipped his head willingly a little more, to give him more access. Zack hummed in approval as he planted wet kisses on every inch of the porcelain column of his neck, his own heart racing wildly in his chest. He shivered as he heard a soft moan escaping Cloud’s mouth, and he continued his gentle assaults, going upwards again to his opened mouth. He cupped his face as he drank in his flustered state, his right thumb running over his soft lower lip. He wanted to see through his oceanic eyes.

“Cloud?”

Zack said softly between the temptingly small distance between them. Cloud’s eyes finally fluttered open at the sound of his name, deep blue oceans meeting the blue of the skies. Cloud can only stare as the words got stuck in his throat, seeing the undeniable wanting in the brunet’s eyes. It fueled his own feelings tenfold, and he leaned in closer, wanting to feel him _more_.

He guessed he didn’t need another word as Cloud was leaning closer, and he met him halfway, capturing his beautiful mouth. It was the first thing he wanted to do that moment when the blonde was straddled on his legs, that night on his apartment, long ago. He wanted to taste his sweet, _sweet_ mouth, and now he was, and it was driving him over the edge with need. Zack’s right hand travelled lower to Cloud’s waist to gather him closer, as he tries to deepen the kiss. Cloud obliged as he opened his mouth wider, and he thrust in his tongue inside, exploring. He was vaguely aware of the blonde’s hands gripping his hair and his shoulder, for all he could feel was the warmth of his tongue in his mouth.

Cloud moaned in his mouth softly as Zack’s hand found its way inside his shirt, caressing his sides gently, going to the small of his back. Next thing Cloud knew was the feeling of falling, as he was pushed to the bed of flowers at his side, and Zack, breaking the kiss, looming on top of him. He was breathing heavily, a mixture of something like frustration and restraint on his face. The faint smell of earth and lilies enveloped him, and Cloud almost shivered again. 

“Is this what you want—?”

Zack asked breathlessly as if to confirm the situation. Both of his hands were propped on the sides of Cloud's face, and he just wanted to close the distance once again between them. Cloud's half lidded eyes didn’t help at all, as Zack watches him collect himself.

“Yes.”

It was the only thing Cloud could think of. He wanted to be taken over by this man to be exact. He reached out intently at the thought, his fingers grasping the brunet's nape to bring him closer. Zack willingly lets him and he was met with a deep, open-mouthed kiss. He indulged in it, marveled it, and surrendered in the sensation completely. It was like tasting the very thing he was craving for all his life and it leaves him wanting more. Zack broke the kiss once again, eyes glowing. 

“You want to go out of here?”

Zack whispered as their foreheads rested on each other gently. Cloud’s smile was bright amidst the glow of golden flowers, blooming.

.

This isn’t exactly what Zack thought when he asked Cloud if he wanted to go out, but he's still stupidly happy nonetheless. He tightened his grip on the blonde's torso as he sped on again, the sound of the whirring motor on full throttle echoing in the night. A little more and he felt like flying through the highways. Cloud seemed to be getting the kicks out of it, and he can tell that he was smiling as the sharp winds assaulted their faces. He perched his chin at his shoulder then, and closed his eyes, and just leave him be. There was no better feeling in the world. Zack never had thought that it felt very liberating to just let go and trust Cloud with every inch of his being. No other person will make him feel the same way. No other person ever had.

They pulled to a stop at an incomplete part of the highway, ending abruptly at the city’s edge. Zack stood by the edge of the road, viewing the massive sectors stretching beneath them. Cloud joined him shortly, standing close beside him.

“I kinda miss the ocean you know? We’re pretty close to the beach from where I came from.” Zack suddenly said, glancing at the blonde. Cloud returned the gaze, and smiled at him openly.

“Gongaga, right?” Cloud answered, something like fondness settling on his face.

“You remembered.” Zack replied, smiling further. Cloud nodded, tearing his eyes away from the brunet and into the skies.

“It’s hard to see the stars from here, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. I used to search for them when I first came here.”

“Do you look at them back in Gongaga?” The blonde asked curiously, as he tried to conjure a mental image of a beach beneath the stars.

“Always.” Zack answered truthfully, gaze travelling back to Cloud.

“They were beautiful.”

Cloud turned to find Zack looking at him, face solemn. It makes his heart skip a beat at the way he was openly looking at him now, so much different than he used to.

“You think, we can go there some time?” Cloud asked, the temptation too much for him to deny. The corners of Zack’s lips curled upwards, making the butterflies in the blonde’s stomach flutter.

“Yeah. We can go to the beach and look at them.”

Cloud unwittingly stepped closer to his inviting warmth, pulling him closer, as he falls completely into the depths of his unspoken feelings and into his arms. He was running his fingers again to his golden locks and he rests his head into his chest, closing his eyes against the rhythmic beating of his heart. It may seem completely unbelievable to everyone else who knew him along with those who does not, but all he wanted right now was for Zack to take him away. Farther away from everything, from everyone, until there was just the two of them, alone with the stars.

.

The engine roared as they traced their way back to the city, Cloud letting Zack drive. They didn’t utter much as they sped through once again at the highways, but they were startled as a very loud explosion assaulted their vision, lighting up the dark skies. Zack made a sharp stop. Dark smoke now rose from the broken reactor, as debris continued to fall into the city below. It was soon followed by another series of explosions, and a low rumbling sound that shook even the highways.

“Holy—“

Zack exclaimed, jaw dropping. Cloud dazedly watched, as an entire plate then seem to unhinge, falling, deafeningly crashing completely down below. It made the ground shake once more, the impact sending a cloud of dust and smoke flying from below.

“No. no—“ Cloud managed, as his hands tightened around Zack’s waist.

“Aerith— That’s Sector Seven isn’t it?!“ Cloud asked frantically, voice rising against the unfolding chaos before them.

“Fuck! Hold on, Cloud.”

Zack retorted, gritting his teeth, before he started the engine once again, flying back to slums.

“What’s happening? Zack?” Cloud asked, as panic slowly crept into him. All he can see was the gaping hole of the once Sector Seven, and the smoke, the flames and the destruction that took it, along with the many, many lives within it.

“I— I don’t know. Shit! I don’t know—”

Cloud heard Zack exclaim distantly, against the winds and the siren echoing in the night.

.

“Everything seemed to be going according to the President’s plan.” Lazard started, a look of distaste evident on his usually calm face. It mirrored the look on Hollander’s face, as they look from the lavish, glass walls of Shinra’s headquarters to the Sector below, now reduced to utter destruction. Genesis only looked on, not saying anything. He turned his back from it a moment later, turning his attention towards Lazard.

“So, we’re expecting a surge of Soldier applicants after this— mess. Aren’t we?” The First asked, his face completely impassive. Lazard consciously adjusted his glasses, sensing the edge on the Soldier’s voice.

“We are. Don’t worry, it will definitely not affect our plans. It will take time for them to be good. And you still hold a large portion of the Soldier’s faith more than the President. They’ll follow you no matter what the President says.”

“I thought Hojo’s abominations were enough.” Hollander interjected, looking pointedly from Lazard to Genesis.

“Isn’t this just a waste of money? Reeve will go nuts—“

Genesis ignored the scientist and just focused on the director.

“I’ll pray to Minerva that you’re right, Lazard. I’m getting tired of this circus.” Genesis replied, giving the other man a glance before he left the room. Lazard gave him the attention once the First was out of sight.

“Hollander, I hope the machines are ready by now. There is no type of convincing that will make Sephiroth turn against Soldier. We will face his sword in the battlefield unless we send him to war. We should be ready for him alone. Not only that, but Zack Fair is another potential problem.”

“And Angeal? Does he know already?” The scientist asked, suddenly feeling outmatched and utterly disadvantaged. Sephiroth alone had taken care of an entire Wutaian army in the first Wutai war.

“No. I don’t know how he will react. Genesis will try and convince him, nonetheless.”

“Why don’t you just let this go Lazard— you’ll lose everything you’ve accomplished.” Hollander intercepted, sweating coldly. Lazard didn’t budge.

“No, we will gain everything. Shinra’s greed knows no bounds. It should stop, now.”

“You really hate your father that much, do you?” Hollander tried once more. Lazard just straightened his suit.

“He has never been a father to me.”

.

Zack pulled to a stop at the edge of the massive rubble, wary of the debris falling, and more acutely aware of the distressed civilians of the slums that gathered near it, despite the danger. Cloud was frantically trying to make a call behind him, biting his lower lip impatiently. The call didn’t go through.

“No! Shit—“

Cloud was now fussing all over and Zack dismounted from his motorcycle and dragged the blonde with him, bringing him closer.

“Shh— Cloud, listen, we will find them. Okay? Calm down—“ Zack assured him, as he embraced him tightly. The blonde was trying to push him away and he held on tighter, not wanting to let go. Zack felt like if he would let him go now, he will lose him forever.

“We will find them.. Don’t worry.”

“Why— why is this happening?” Cloud uttered, buried in Zack’s chest. The brunet finally gave him some distance as he let him be pushed by his hands weakly, oceanic eyes searching for his.

Zack watched as tears fell down on his face, and it broke his heart into a million pieces. Cloud didn’t deserve any of this, he thought, and he kissed his warm tears away. It seemed to only make it fall all the more, and he brushed it away with his thumb, as he tried to comfort him once again. Cloud went limp in his arms, as he gave in to the chaos in his mind and soul.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be subject to editing. Gaia knows I wanted to edit the last chapter so badly. ): But anyway I hope you won't dwell too much on that plate drop because it was just a tiny part of this whole.. sub-plots. Yes, these things with Shinra and the other charas are just sub-plots and the main plot is so simple stormbringer could have been a oneshot. It will be revealed in the next chapters. 
> 
> Anyway are you even reading this? lol. The first time I wrote this fic I was pretty sure Cloud is the stormbringer but now, I think if you're gonna ask the charas they will have different answers.. This note is getting too long so.. I hope you enjoy this chapter and not find some scenarios cheap Especially the first one. It was all intentional, it won't do anything for our protagonist so I didn't went on the alternate route. And if you probably noticed, Seph is like 0.01% present in this fic. ): In the next chapters maybe you'd see more of him, I don't know how to write him atm. I'll shut up now.
> 
> Warning: General subplots ahead and an explicit scene by the end. Nsfw at that part!!! Review, pls? ;__;

.

Reno let out a yelp as he was met with a very hard slap in the face the moment the door opened.

“Thank your bullet I cannot slap you any harder than that. I told you I didn't want to see your face again, didn't I?”

Tifa exclaimed angrily, eyeing the redhead critically. Reno almost flinched under her stare as he tried to collect his cool, feeling the forming welt on his cheek.

“I'm sorry Tif— baby, cmon' this is an emergency alright? I wouldn't show my face if it isn't. The plate just freaking collapsed for Gaia's sakes!”

Tifa didn't know exactly what makes her angrier, the fact that Reno was here, or his admittance that he wouldn't really consider to go see her unless it was an emergency.

“This better be worth my time then.”

The brunette hissed, fist forming at her sides. Reno saw it and scrambled to the side, urging the two kids forward with him. Marlene looked utterly shocked, while Denzel held her hand protectively. Tifa immediately melted the moment she saw them.

“Hey, you alright?” She asked the girl, crouching before them. Marlene nodded.

“Where's Aerith?” She asked, glancing back at the redhead.

“I don't know yo. I told her to meet me at the church. Apparently, she freakin' went back.” Marlene started sobbing at that. 

“Where's big sister?” The little girl choked, as tears run down her face. Denzel's young face broke into worry, and he squeezed her hand tighter.

“I’m gonna find her, okay? Stay here with Tif for a moment, yo?” Marlene only sobbed in return. Denzel nodded his head for the both of them.

“And Cloud? What about him? Shouldn't he _be there_?” Tifa pursued, as Reno turned around to leave.

“Ahh, blondie joined Soldier. I forgot to tell ya. He's probably fucking busy somewhere else— who knows? Anyway, I'm going. Take a look at them for a moment, alright? I'll be back with Aerith, probably.” Reno answered, unslinging the backpack he was carrying and handing it to the brunette. Tifa said nothing, and only watched him as he reluctantly turned around to leave.

“I'm sorry, alright?” Reno finally said, as he stopped once more to look at the brunette. He cannot take back what had happened and he already said those words so many times, but still, he tries. He cannot read Tifa’s face.  
.  
Aerith woke up with a jolt, suddenly remembering the deadly crash of the plate above. For a moment, she thought it wasn't at all true, until she heard the series of explosions and the rumbling sound, reverberating from the skies, to the walls, and to the ground. It frightened her to her soul, but she managed to take the kids to safety before it all went crashing down. Somehow, Reno had known. She didn't actually know what exactly was happening, but they were still alive, thanks to him. 

“Are you feeling alright? You injured your leg, but it's not that bad.”

A voice asked, pulling the brunette out of her trance. She immediately sat up, feeling the makeshift bandage in her calf as his words sink in, her long brown hair spilling around her. Everything else started sinking in as well, like the sand in her feet, and eerie silence around them.

He eyed her cautiously, watching her small movements, and the paleness of her skin, and her long, long hair that curtained around her. Even in her disheveled state and injury, she still looked beautiful. That was the first thing he thought, really, the first time he saw her unconscious form, covered with dust, by the edge of the rubble. The dirt that enveloped her didn't do much to hide it. She must have realized his staring as she turned her green gaze to him, and he dismissed his thoughts.  
  
“What's your name? Do you have a family?” He asked automatically, like one might do in a standard operating procedure. She was wary of him, he can tell, but she opened her mouth and he thought it sounded like church bells ringing.  
  
“Aerith.” She said tentatively, her hand going to her dusty feet, eyeing the man in black suit.

“You are?”

“Tseng.”

The man said, as he approached her side, extending out a hand to her.

“Can you stand?” He asked, as he waited for her to take his hand. She did, in that tentative manner again, and Tseng cussed mentally for being in uniform for once. He looked intimidating, he knows, and that's what she might be thinking _exactly_ right now.

“Do you have someone we can contact?” He tried again, in a much gentler tone. She nodded eagerly in return. 

“Cloud. Cloud Strife.”

She needed to speak to him first, for he might be worried, thinking they were trapped under that rubble. The man, who was obviously a Turk, fished a phone from his pocket and gave it to her. She was staring at him with utter caution and it was somehow making him a little uncomfortable. 

“Do you know Reno?” She asked suddenly, steady gaze settling in his dark eyes. The wariness suddenly seemed to have gone, and she seemed to be an entirely different person. More alert, sharp, and collected. 

“I do. Are you related to him?” Tseng asked, surprised. What a small world, it is.

“He's a friend.”

She dialed Cloud's number, still looking at him. A few rings and it was answered, thankfully, as her heart banged in her chest.

“Hello? Who's this?” It was the frantic response of a voice she has become fond of, recently.

“Zack. It's Aerith.”

“Aerith!? Thank Gaia! Where are you? Are you okay? How are the kids?” Aerith refrained from giggling in front of Tseng despite the grim situation. Zack's voice was so loud she was tempted to distance herself from the phone.

“I'm alright. And Cloud?” She asked, against his frantic questions.

“Ohh— actually he's passed out—“

He was muffled as some kind of commotion went about the other line, and Aerith frowned, getting worried. Tseng just watched all of it in silence, in awe, particularly, at how she was worrying about someone else in this situation. And more importantly, was she talking to Zack Fair of Soldier?

“Zack? What happened to Cloud?”

“Ahh— he's awake—“ another muffled sound interfered and then the unmistakable sound of his voice went through.

“I did not definitely pass-out. Aerith?! Are you alright? How's Denzel and Marlene? Where are you? I'm coming to get you guys right now. Stay where you are!” Aerith smiled and Tseng thought everything is actually alright for a moment.

“I'm okay. I'm by the playground at Sector Six. I think Reno is with the kids. I still haven't called him yet. I'll wait for you guys, alright?”

“Definitely. We'll fly if we have to, don’t worry.” Aerith finally relaxed as she heard a sigh of relief on the other line.

“Alright, I have to go hang up now, this isn't my phone.” The brunette replied, eyeing the Turk once more.

“Alright. We'll be quick.” Cloud wanted to ask who she was with but Aerith hang up. Tseng extended his hand. 

“I'll take care of it.” The man said as she handed him his phone back, and he immediately dialed a number.

“Reno. Sector Six. By the playground. Ten minutes.” And just like that, he ended the call swiftly, not even bothering if the other got the message.  
.  
Anyone who had seen Genesis and Sephiroth will say that they were not only both beautiful to look at, but they were also utterly deadly nonetheless. You just cannot simply mingle with them like normal people do, because they always have this edginess with them, sharp like the blades they carry on their back, reminding people to keep their distance. If that isn't enough, their sharp tongue can cut you either way. But that is also where the two of them differ, because unlike Sephiroth, Genesis can make use of his flowery mouth to his advantage. He can socialize with people. He can connect with people, even if he internally loathes them. He is more like an actor, he can say, delivering his messages into an audience with utter ease, and he captivates them, nonetheless, with his words and his wits, and his utter display of elegance. This is what exactly he is doing to him right now, Angeal thought, as he watches the redhead pace gracefully before him. They had just come back from investigating the building tension in Wutai, and he can honestly say that their presence there only made it worse. Learning the events that had happened when they were away, they rushed back, expecting bad news. But he soon realized that he was facing a much difficult dilemma with his childhood friend. He did not imagine anything remotely suggesting this situation at all.

“Angeal. Are you with me?” Genesis asked, as his blue gaze settled on Angeal.

“Genesis— why are you doing this?” _Of all times, why now?_

“I'm doing this for us. We don't deserve any of this. Or have you forgotten what they did to Banora? To your— mother? She wouldn’t be the last one to be subjected in this kind of atrocity.” The redhead retorted, a pained expression marring his face. It was very rare for him to display such emotion, and it held Angeal captive.

“What exactly are you going to accomplish with this rebellion? You have everything you ever dreamed of in here. You are a Soldier, people follow you. People believe in you. People admire you.” Angeal countered, voice breaking delicately in front of his friend. Genesis was definitely angry, and he seemed to be bottling it up for quite a long time now, he slowly realized, as he looked into his blue eyes intently.

“Still it doesn't change the fact that we're still their dogs, they're lab rats even. Can't you see? This is all but a lie, Angeal. All we ever do is follow their orders.”

“You do have a choice.”

“No, we don't. They had taken our future into the palm of their hands ever since we were born. And even if you refuse their orders, somebody else will just do it for you.” Genesis replied sternly, like it was the ultimate truth.

“Come with me, if you're still that friend of mine who lectures me about honour. Or do you really prefer their war-scheming against Wutai? Angeal, this is all just business to them. Wake up!” The First almost snorted at that, shaking his head a little in frustration.

 “War scheming? We do not know that for sure, Genesis. Don’t do this. You wouldn’t win against them!”

Angeal knows that when Genesis makes up his mind, there is no way to convince him otherwise. Yet he still looked into his eyes, searching, pleading silently for him to tell him that this is all just a bad joke.

“That is why I need your help. You’re the only one that I trust Angeal. You’re the only family that I have. We can do this together. We will take over that scum of a man named Shinra. We will rebuild Soldier.” Genesis said, eyes gleaming. Angeal still thought it was suicide.

“It is not that simple Genesis.” Angeal finally said, as he hangs on to the last bit of rationale he thought he has.

“It is, Angeal. Just say yes.” Genesis remarked, extending his hand.   
  
Since they were kids, Genesis was always the ambitious one. He was the one who always have the grandest of dreams and ideals. And he'd be lying if he said he isn't drawn to him because of it. And so, Angeal always silently supported him, for within the arrogance, the lies, and his intolerance to almost everyone, resides a realistic person inside. And no, he isn't the realist in here, his views of honour and pride are nothing but unrealistic, it's almost poetic. Genesis is the realist.

And like him, he can see himself in Zack. A dreamer that is, fueled by the promise of glory. And yet they are utterly attracted to the biting reality of the likes of Genesis, bringing, anchoring them back down to the ground, making them think about the real things, the important things. If he chooses Genesis, this will be the end of his dreams for Soldier. If he chooses Genesis, will Zack follow as well? Will he see his friend in a different light? Will he fight alongside him for his ideals? Zack’s future is secured with Shinra. How can he tell him to fight the very people who had made his dreams come true? He cannot put that kind of burden to him and ask him to join a suicidal battle. He doesn’t deserve it. This is his choice _alone_ because Genesis is important, more than Soldier, more than anything else. Zack might not understand that he cannot leave Genesis alone. If Shinra tries to take him down, they will face him. If Genesis goes down, he’ll go down with him.

He wished everything is as simple as _he_ says. His waiting hand was an invitation he can never refuse. Genesis smiled at him the way he always did, when they were still kids, dreaming. He was losing.

He finally took his hand.

“My friend, we shall be the new heroes.”

.

Sector Six was slowly filling up with the police, paramedics, ambulances and slum people when they hit the stop. The sound of sirens and people crying filled the air, driving everyone over the edge. A massive gaping hole is the only thing left from above if they look down, yet for the slum people, they are now seeing the sky, albeit the darkness and the chaos of the night.

It was apparent that Cloud was utterly distressed when he arrived with Zack, a little red eyed. She stood from the edge of the sandbox and smiled brightly when they immediately approached her, the blonde bodily sandwiching himself between Aerith and the man in the black suit standing beside her. Cloud looked at him with obvious distrust, blue eyes narrowed. The man only looked back, not uttering a word. Cloud turned his attention back to the brunette, inspecting her thoroughly. His blonde brows furrowed at her apparent disarray, reaching out to wipe away the dirt that clung to her face. She smiled appreciatively at the gesture, as the thought of not seeing him ever again passed her mind, making her feel utterly afraid. She's a big girl now, she knows, but she's been with him for the last five years and he was the closest thing to family. She wanted to just breakdown and cry in front of him that exact moment, and tell him how afraid she had felt witnessing the massive plate as it came crashing down, trapping the frantic and frightened faces of the people fleeing, but she held it, carefully, because Cloud looked pained enough. 

“Let's get you out of here, alright? Where's Marlene and Denzel?” Cloud asked gently, as he searched his pockets for a handkerchief and found none. A blue-colored one was handed to him fortunately, seconds later, by Zack.

“They're at Tifa's.”

Cloud's head spun at Reno, who's standing next to a bald man farther away from them. His presence didn’t even register to him at first for he was so focused on the girl’s well-being. Zack was uncharacteristically being quiet, the blonde thought, as he felt him move next to him.

“And how did you exactly know that they'd be in danger?” Cloud asked before he can stop himself, eyeing the redhead seriously. It was quite apparent that he knew something, as he was able to take the kids to safety. And if they unfortunately, really ended up getting buried underneath, he surely wouldn’t know what he’ll do to him. Gaia knows he isn’t much of a saint. Reno on the other hand, only stared back coolly at him. 

“We have a tip. If that is what you wanted to know. I cannot tell you any more than that. You have to wait for an official statement from Shinra.” The dark-haired man in suit interrupted, his voice monotone. He looked quite young, but still he oozed authority. Reno looked like he's about to fidget, but he just shoved his hands in his pockets. Cloud turned to Zack and saw his utterly serious face, directed at the Turks. He still didn't say a thing, but Cloud felt like he was like rubber band about to snap any moment. He realized Zack must be feeling the same way, and he carefully diffused his own bubbling emotions. _He should have learned to control his freaking temper by now, right?_

“Zack? Let's go?” Cloud nudged gently, placing a hand on his arm. Zack turned to him and nodded.

“Alright. But we won’t fit on the bike though. Guess we’re gonna have to walk.” Cloud turned to the brunette.

“Can you walk properly? I can carry you if you can’t.” Cloud asked, smiling at her despite of himself. Zack’s eyebrows quirked upwards. He was not able to help it as he let out a teasing smile. Cloud saw it and turned to him.

“Are you somehow, implying something about my height, Zack? I can definitely carry her.” Cloud asked playfully, narrowing his eyes at the Soldier. He and Aerith are at almost the same height, with her being a year older.

“I didn’t even say anything.” Zack retorted, shrugging. He has gotten a little looser than a moment ago, Cloud thought, and he felt happy with his tiny victory. He was serious about carrying Aerith though. The said brunette was giggling beside them, looking at the both of them fondly.

“You surely did think about it though. I just know it.” The blonde answered, smiling at Zack in return.

“I can walk, alright? You don’t need to worry Cloud.” Aerith chimed in, smiling. The blonde nodded at her.

“I think we should go now. Reno had told me where.” Aerith said, glancing momentarily at the redhead. She then turned to Tseng and uttered a small “thank you” to the man. Cloud visibly frowned. Aerith saw it and she ushered them immediately to the right direction and promptly left.

Tseng pointedly looked at Reno the moment the three was out of sight. 

“Your task was to keep the order at the upper plates, not evacuating a couple of people to safety.”

Reno seemed to want to retort something back, but kept his lips tight shut. He knows he isn’t supposed to be at the right time at the right moment but this is pushing it. His conscience won’t be able to take it if something happened to them.

“I think you're smart enough not to disclose any information to Soldiers as well.”

Reno only looked at his boss for some time, unable to answer. Tseng's hard stare does not tolerate anyone, especially him. But alas, he can’t fight the words coming out of his mouth. He can’t win against him, but he can try and make his way with him.

“They were just kids, yo. Just so you know.”

Tseng only blinked at his direction. Rude merely coughed at Reno’s side, like a gentle warning.

“You’re stubborn as ever. Still, you don’t seem to know how to follow orders. But I’ll let you get away with this, just this one, last time. Next time, you’ll be sanctioned for insubordination. Are we clear?”

“Of course, boss.” Reno said as he shrugged, like he it was the most basic thing.

“Now since you’re here, oversee the search and rescue.”

.

Aerith! Marlene exclaimed the moment she saw her, running to clutch the girl for dear life. She hugged her back, patting her head gently to calm her.

“Aww, I'm sorry. We're you scared?”

“Why did you go back?” The little girl asked, as she tried to not bawl in front of her. It was a trait she was beginning to adopt from the brunette, and Aerith smiled at her warmly.

“I wanted to—“ Aerith's smile faltered. 

“Cid and Shera. I wanted to go to see them. And the other kids too..”

“What if you get squished under there?” Marlene interfered, little arms tightening against Aerith's midsection.

“But I'm okay now, aren't I?” 

“Don't do it again!” She exclaimed, eyes pleading. The others only watched in silence, unable to deny the fact that thousands of people had just died, in a blink of an eye. Nobody knows who to blame. Nobody even knows what’s going on. Cloud may sound utterly selfish, but what’s important is his family. He does not have the capacity to handle the burden of so many people. So, he breathed, still. He’ll pray to the Gods to not take any one of them away from him, so he’ll still breathe. Especially not the man beside him, for the air in his lungs might go out.

“So, who might you be?” Tifa asked, tearing her gaze away from Marlene and Aerith, to the Soldier beside Cloud instead. Denzel seemed to be fond of him, surprisingly, smiling brightly when he got his hair ruffled. That kid was shy and is mostly distant against most people, except Cloud. The said blonde didn't seem to mind though, she noticed, as he placed his hand on the kid's head. 

“I'm Zack Fair. I haven't seen you before, didn't I?” Zack answered, cocking his head and giving her a smile. Tifa felt suddenly conscious and swept her hair back. Now that she thinks about it, he looked vaguely familiar. 

“I worked for some time at a bar called Seventh Heaven. Have you—“

“Ahh! Bartender girl! Yeah! I remember. Me and Kunsel went there a couple of times. You were wearing that cowboy hat that one time I saw you.” Zack interrupted, looking genuinely surprised. Tifa brightened visibly.

“I was learning to bartend then. But I might open my own place someday. Come for drinks okay?” She retorted, excitement blooming in her face. Zack nodded enthusiastically, a little relieved for the change of mood. Everything is spiraling towards gloom, twisting his gut over. What he really wanted were answers, but instead, he smiled at her.

“Sure thing.”

Cloud watched them in silence, looking from Tifa to Zack. He wanted to open his mouth and say something, but none came out.

“By the way, where's— Reno?” Tifa asked tentatively as she turned towards Cloud. 

“He's occupied. I don’t know, I guess he'll be on patrol or something.” The blonde answered half-heartedly. The brunette's face went impassive.

“I see. Well, are you guys staying for the night?” She asked with renewed interest, looking at Zack in particular. 

“Ahh. No, not really. Actually, I'm still on duty. I just came to pick up somebody.”

“Who?” Tifa asked with obvious interest. She watched as the Soldier turned to his side, reaching out to ruffle Cloud's blonde head. 

“Spiky.” The Soldier replied fondly, smiling brightly at the blonde. It felt unreal, like nothing else even existed but that tiny moment between them. Cloud seemed to flush at the sudden attention. Tifa has gotten utterly confused.

“Can they stay here for a while though? Just until I find our own place.” Cloud asked when he recovered, looking at Tifa squarely at the face.

“Of course, they can. The rooms above are for rent but they can stay here as long as they like.” Cloud didn’t exactly know how she can afford all of this. Does Reno earn that much?

“Does Reno pay for all of this?” Cloud asked, his curiosity eating him alive. Tifa smiled at him in return, too sweetly, and eyes bright.

“Think of it as compensation.” 

.

Midgar was definitely shaken by the sudden events that took place in one night, leaving the people in utter fear and confusion. The question of safety floated around the city, as an official statement was released by President Shinra himself, announcing an attack to their well-earned peace. People tuned in as reports of terrorist attacks had been broadcasted to every television, to every home, to every wide-screened banner at the town square, and to the entirety of Midgar. A couple of Wutaian spies had been caught on the scene, it said, and had pleaded guilty of bombing the reactor and ultimately, a whole district, allowing it collapse down below, killing many civilians in the process. Soldiers and Turks on duty had caught the terrorists, but was far too late to do anything about the bombs that have been set up beneath the plates.

_“This crime against peace is unforgiveable. Many lives had been taken away on a single night because of this— desire. The desire of these people to settle the score once and for all. That was it, isn’t it? Nothing is more important than rising once again to power, showing the world they won’t bend against anything even at the cost of many lives. But even if we are hurt tremendously, we are going to stand back up. The Soldiers are here for you. They always have been there, working silently at the background, making sure that we keep our well-earned peace. And they need your help, more than ever. Now that they are threatening the safety of our very own families, we need your help greatly. We cannot just stand back and watch. We need you. We need brave Soldiers to join us and fight for peace, freedom—“_

Zack turned away from the tv, revolted. A war is brewing in the horizon. He can feel it in his bones, and on the crawling goosebumps on his skin. This is really happening. A bloody, Second Wutai war is coming. He didn’t expect this kind of thing. This was the last thing he had actually expected when the Soldiers were re-instated. This is not what he wanted at all. Cloud is too young. Too young to get caught up in this kind of mess. The weight in his gut makes him want to throw up so badly. It makes him want to rethink of every decision he had made back then up to now. All of them seemed to be bad. What felt worst was involving Cloud in the mess.

“Zack.”

Zack jolted and turned to Angeal who was walking to his direction. The cafeteria was completely silent despite the presence of Soldiers that gathered and were all fixated at the news.

“You look pale, pup. Worried?” The First asked tentatively, standing beside the younger male.

“I’m— I don’t know what to think anymore, Angeal.”

“I can’t just move from this. I have to fight. I’m going to fight back.” He answered truthfully, shaking his head. They were all innocent people. If Cloud’s family hadn’t been so lucky— he’d be making a ruckus right now at Lazard’s office, demanding justice. But more than anything, he cannot bring himself to confess that he utterly regrets bringing the blonde to Shinra.

“I understand. Don’t push yourself too much, Zack. It still doesn’t necessarily mean that there will be an actual war. Hope for the best, always. You know I’m just here.” Angeal smiled at him warmly, patting him by the shoulder. Zack nodded and tried to smile in return.

His smile was painful to look at, Angeal thought. If anything, it only made him believe all the more that Genesis was frighteningly right. What are they fighting for? Who are they really fighting for? Is it really for the people, or for just a few that wanted to ensure their domination over the continents?

_“This is all but a lie.”_

His words crept into him, lodging itself to the deepest part of his mind. Whatever side he chooses, he will still fight someone he considered important, like a coin that have the same sides, both loosing. It was a maddening thought. Yet here he was, telling Zack that things might still came out alright. It wouldn’t.

_._

It seemed like the message from Shinra had reached far and wide to the crevices of Gaia, to the people dreaming of making a difference. Applicants poured in, lining up like ants in the vast, luxurious lobbies of the massive Shinra building. Sympathy is a strong driving force, but fame and glory is much stronger. Cloud watched them curiously, young and adult men alike, selling their fates to Shinra. Cloud isn’t naïve. Most of them probably won’t make it back alive from a war, if there is going to be one. Most of them might probably not make it to Soldier even, and just be placed in the front rows to catch bullets. He grimaced internally at the thought of it.

“Do you think, they’d send us in the front lines too?” Ramza asked beside him, as they walked the stretches of the hallways, leaving the mass of people behind.

“I guess so. There’s just a few months before we finished our sixth. By that time, things might be worse.” Delita nodded alongside Cloud.

“The only thing missing is a declaration of war, isn’t it?” Ramza retorted, frowning. They didn’t need to do that, Cloud thought, for the news had probably served its purpose.

“You’re technically free of that _First_ , right? Join us with Zack. We will take them down like a storm.” Delita continued, smiling despite the gloomy atmosphere.

“Of course.”

It felt utterly unreal to Cloud. It felt like he was about to fight a huge, invisible enemy, and is ultimately losing. He felt like he was thrown in a middle of a battle that had started long before he even cared to look twice on an unsuspecting upper-class civilian. He felt utterly lost and misplaced.

_Why are you even here, Cloud?_

It was what Genesis had asked him back then, and his answer is still the same, but this is an entirely different thing. The Gods knows that he does not possess a single heroic bone in his body. Zack does. But for him— and for his family, he can actually risk everything. He looks at Ramza and Delita then, and see their encouraging faces, looking back at him.

“Don’t worry about it too much, Cloud.” He heard Ramza say.

Alright, and maybe even his _friends._ If that was enough of a reason, then he guessed it shall be.

.

His heartbeat skips as he saw him, waiting in his front door, his youthful face solemn. He seemed to brighten more in his eyes, if that was even possible, as he stared back at him, lifting himself off of the wall. 

“Zack.” He says, as he started towards him.

“How long have you been here? You could've just called me, you know. Cmon' let's go in.” He said, as he ushers him inside. 

His hand was taken as the door was locked, Cloud pulling him closer. Zack was a little startled at the sudden contact, his senses heightening with the blonde's body heat, so close to his own. Cloud didn't say anything else, and just cupped his face with both hands. His oceanic eyes bore into his, and he was lost, to endless blue of the sea. He felt so small and powerless against it, and he let himself get swept away by the waves. Cloud tiptoes because he was shorter, closing his eyes as he presses his lips onto his, gently. Zack returns it eagerly, hands settling on his waist, supporting him, urging him on, bringing him closer. Cloud moaned encouragingly as Zack leaned down, and the blonde took it as a cue to drag him to the nearest furniture without breaking contact. He held on despite their fumbling about, and they settled on the sofa, and Cloud pushes him, mounting on his lap the moment Zack was seated. 

“Do you know exactly what you're doing?” Zack asked breathlessly when Cloud breaks the kiss.

“I'm bribing you, obviously. Or should I threaten you instead?” Cloud said, producing a familiar-looking switchblade, as his eyes droop dreamily. He flicks it open with a snap of his wrist, running the tip to Zack's uniformed chest. Zack’s sky-blue eyes were trained on the other's face alone, watching every movement of his now, subtly glowing oceanic eyes and swollen lips. Cloud does not threaten him in any kind of way, still. If anything, he was just turning him on, completely.

“What for, exactly?” Zack asks, hands securely placed on the blonde's slim waist. 

“To make sure you wouldn't dare leave me.” Cloud whispered back, his breath ghosting on Zack's smirking lips.

“That is not how you threaten someone though.” The brunet countered, swiftly snatching the blade away from Cloud's hand. The blonde sucked a breath as he was pushed to the sofa, Zack looming over him. His smirking face makes Cloud want to shiver, and he suppresses it hardly. Zack then removes his gloves, tossing it far behind them. He then retrieves the knife between his teeth and positioned the blade into the blonde's uniform, going under the second unopened button. He pops it open with a flick of the knife, continuing down below, until his uniform was opened and utterly button-less. Zack watches his heaving chest, as he breathed shallow breaths, definitely aroused. It had caused his toothy smirk to appear, and he positioned the knife even lower, to the tucked hem of Cloud's black shirt. He pulled it up to his chest with the blunt edge of the knife, revealing his taut torso. He raked his eyes over his exposed porcelain skin, ghosting the knife gently over it. Cloud's breath hitches as it reached his navel, and Zack swiftly drove the knife against the leather and cushion of the sofa, startling Cloud. It was merely inches from his golden head, but he didn't make any sound, his widened blue eyes and opened mouth the only indication of his shock. Zack then dips lower to his right ear, with a hot breath and a low voice, whispering.

“That is how you threaten someone, Cloud.” The brunet remarked as his right hand roamed across the blonde's torso, feeling the goosebumps forming over his smooth skin. He then lowers his head on top him, tasting him with open, wet kisses. He kissed his way gently, almost apologetically, over his abdomen, going down and then back up to an exposed nipple. He sucks it gently and Cloud arches his back at the sensation, eyes shutting tight. He then turns to the other nipple and gives it the same treatment, as his bare hand caresses his arching back. Zack looks at his face and sees it was tossed back, exposing the gorgeous column of his neck. He was so tempted to just go up there and suck on every inch of it, but he restrained himself, and just gave his nipple a gentle nip with his teeth. Cloud sucks in another breath and he went down again, to his bellybutton, poking his tongue in the small crevice. Cloud shivered uncontrollably and his hands found its way into the brunet’s hair, gripping. Zack smiles against it, as he continued lapping it with his tongue, straining his ears over the suppressed sounds that the blonde makes. He then makes his way lower still, down to his pelvis, where his obvious erection was covered by his offending uniform. Zack lifts himself up and unbuckles _his_ belt, popping open the button and unzipping his fly. He hooked his fingers on the edge of his pants and gave it a tug, and it went slipping down to reveal his equally creamy legs, until its descent was halted by his boots. Zack let out a grunt of annoyance and focused on the boots then, tossing them away far behind after he managed to remove it. His pants and underwear soon joined them at the floor.

He looked once more at the blonde who was now flushed in embarrassment, left only with his disheveled shirt, his socks, and his button-less uniform. Zack gave him another triumphant, toothy smirk. Cloud merely peered into him under his blonde bangs, blushing. The brunet swept the locks away, and he leaned down once again, kissing him deeply, as he run his hands under his thighs. Zack will be a lying hypocrite if he says that he is not thinking about fucking Cloud senseless that very moment. He was already equally aroused, but he was just sixteen and is most probably, a virgin, with _men_.

Zack broke the kiss and held the blonde’s waist securely, and watched him, as he took his hard member with his right hand and stroke it up and down slowly. Cloud gritted his teeth against the pleasure, eyes shut tight, hitched breaths making its way in and out of him. Zack can only focus on his beautiful face and nothing else, entranced with every breath he takes as he continue to stroke him, eagerly. He then placed his thumb over the slit of his head, drawing circular motions, teasing him. Blue eyes opened and looked at him, hazily. He then seemed to try and speak, but the words were stuck at the roof of his mouth, leaving his thoughts hanging between the thick air around them.

With one last look at Cloud’s flushed face, Zack lowered his head and licked his shaft, from the base to its head. Cloud audibly gasped and he took his head into his mouth, and sucked him gently, running his tongue over the sensitive orifice. Cloud cried out softly, his hands back on his raven hair, now on a deadly grip. It only encouraged Zack, and he bobbed up and down, taking his full length in his mouth. He peered above him and saw the blonde lost in oblivion, head tossed back, chest heaving. It sent waves of arousal down his spine and he revels in it, fully acknowledging his desires. He held Cloud’s hips in place as he buckled beneath his hand and his mouth, and he heard the unmistakable sound his name as it was breathed out helplessly. Zack closed his eyes focused on pleasuring him, entirely. Cloud came, and he took it all in, in a final thrust of _his_ hips.

“Cloud?” Zack asked gently, as he lifted himself up, sweeping his fingers into the blonde’s glistening forehead and tousled hair. He can taste him in his mouth and he tries to calm his rampaging heartbeat. Cloud opened his dreamy blue eyes tentatively, collecting himself under Zack’s intense gaze.

“You’re gonna need to find all those buttons, you know.”

It was the only thing his mushed up brain could think about, and Zack chuckled, planting a wet kiss on Cloud’s cheek.

.


	10. Author Notes

I'm sorry that this is not an update. >_>

 

It's just because whenever I get the feeling of continuing this story and putting a closure to it, I read from from start to finish and just.. I don't know, there were just some parts that I totally want to re-write because it makes me cringe. Haha. Those parts I cannot express well with words because I guess I was having trouble finding the right words in my limited English vocabulary. It really frustrates me but I have edited those parts/scenes/dialogues before and it still doesn't deliver/communicate what I wanted across. That being said, I have chapters which I liked in contrast, specifically the last two, because it felt like it flowed more naturally because I have somehow translated into words the feelings I want to be "read". 

 

Up to this day I'm still thinking about the point of climax in this story and how I would be able to write it, but I guess like I said before, long ago in my ANs that, that plot point was just a really, really simple wish from one of the protagonist and I was having a difficulty now to get to that point in story, considering how far it went. lol. I hope one these days I can start writing again and be able to finish and put an ending to this story because after all, this is very dear to me (along with It Must have been Love) albeit all the cringe-y parts that I mentioned. haha. I was really trying hard at that time to like-- put up a chapter every week and I guessed it did compromise the quality.

 

But all in all I hope you found enjoyment if have read this Clack fic though.

I will delete this note after some time so, see you in the future? (I hope.)

\--

Val :)


End file.
